otra canción
by MaBuS
Summary: una cosa de nunca acabar, no? un mundo perfecto? no! nada es perfecto, 15cap! HxD y RxB
1. entre búsquedas y peleas

NA.:quería hacer un Blaise/Draco pro como no taba Blaise como opción y se quedo-por ahora- con harry- también va a haber un Harry/Draco y parejas variantes- q lo disfruten!!!  
  
ENTRE BUSQUEDAS Y PELEAS  
  
POV Blaise  
  
-Que, demonios, quier...-m levanto a ver quien fue l inútil d levantarme así, no sabs q hace frío??!!, pro m interrumpió, y reconocí su voz, como si estuviera cantando, claro una serpiente cantando-aunq hay que admitir que arrastra muy sensualmente las palabras...  
  
- ..como sea, vas a llegar tarde a clase , levántate-dijo sin cambiar d expresión y sin animo  
  
-Como q YO voy a llegar tarde, y tu?  
  
-Yo, ya m cambie, y tu no...  
  
-Este.. q pasa, tas desanimado?  
  
-Y q t importa, levántate, nos vemos n l comedor-y salio sin decir mas, q l pasa? - jklfdajd, sueño...  
  
Me levanté, y fui directamente al baño, puse l agua lo mas caliente q se pudo, como es que a Draco l gusta bañarse con l agua congelada??..., Salí y m cambie, al bajar m di cuenta q Draco, sí, me esperaba n l comedor y no n la sala como usualmente, ya que siempre bajábamos con Pansy y sus dos gorilas..  
  
Al llegar me senté n l lugar al lado derecho de Draco, y al sentarme ellos s pararon.  
  
-Q pasa?  
  
-No t dije que llegaríamos tarde-m dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-además ya comimos  
  
-Pero aunq sea podrían esperarme un rato, no veo que otra casa se este apurando  
  
-Quiero salir de aquí, bien?- y se fue dejando a su escolta  
  
-Q diablos te pasa!!!-le dije al momento que atravesaba la puerta, claro gritando, todo el salón voltio a verme, mierda - perdí el apetito, vamos a clase – dije como siempre que lo hacia cuando Draco los dejaba  
  
Nos encaminamos a la clase, al llegar no había nadie por que tan apurado, ni siquiera esta nos sentamos al final de la clase, y después d un rato l salón se fue llenando, porque siempre l trío de oro se sentaba adelante, mierda... Porque me importa al final llego Draco al mismo tiempo que vino l profesor. Fue una aburrida y larga clase d historia, debo admitir q aunq siempre tratamos las dos casas de llevarnos la contraria, las dos estabamos iguales, dormidas, mientras que milagrosamente Draco no, l solo estaba ahí, como un muñeco de cera sin decir nada solo mirando, lejos de nosotros, la verdad al otro lado del salón. El y la sangre-sucia.que demonios le pasa a Draco, a MI Draco  
  
Así paso todo l día, se nota que trata de esquivarme, y por eso deja su escolta??, Trata, juro que trate de hablarle pero solo me contestaba con monosílabas, o simplemente no lo hacia, o no estaba. Llego la noche, y me aliste a dormir, y Draco no llego, ni ese día ni el otro, ni el otro o el otro. Pasaron semanas y no me dirigía la maldita palabra!!  
  
El lunes por la mañana lo busque por todo el colegio y lo encontré por las lechuzas.  
  
-Draco tengo que hablar contigo  
  
-Yo no adiós  
  
-Maldita sea Draco por que diablos te alejas, ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? acaso ya todo se termino??!!  
  
-Si ya se termino-y se trato de ir, pro lo detuve y me miro a la cara- porque simplemente ya no me gustas, tengo otro y no te pongas sentimental, tú mismo me lo dijiste, no me importa si esto termina, no involucremos sentimientos.  
  
-Si eso d que se iba a terminar, etc. ya lo sabia, y no me importa, pero me lo hubieras dicho, maldita sea. Me asustaste- trate de sonar lo mas Slytherin que pude pero mis ojos me delataban.-quien es? bastardo quien s??!!  
  
-Es Neville-de pronto todo se puso negro y salio Neville de atrás d Draco, y me decía q mierd...  
  
-Si yo amo a Draco, - dijo acercándose a mi cara – y te amo a ti maldito holgazán!!! – OO me desperté de un salto, y vi que era Draco  
  
-Pensé que ya no me hablabas – dije mirándolo con extrañeza  
  
-Si, es que sabía que esos dos-señalándomelos-no t iban a despertar y de cierto modo no quiero que llegues tarde, mi amor.  
  
-Mi amor?  
  
-Claro, somos novios no? – le mire con lo ojos entrecerrados.  
  
-Pensé que ibas a romper conmigo- dije frunciendo las cejas, él se sorprendió un poco  
  
-No, claro que no – me miro estudiando mi mirada- xq? si como si no supieras que me di cuenta ¬¬?  
  
-Me esquivabas-dije dolido mucho TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!!!  
  
-O eso, era un trabajo que me dio mi tío  
  
-Entonces ya no me vas a esquivar mas?  
  
-Claro que no imbécil-dijo con cariño,aunq lo dijo dudando, y viendo para otro lado ¿quien es?, pro no m dio tiempo de preguntar- ahora vámonos  
  
Bajamos- después d cambiarme, etc.- llegamos y vi l trío favorito de Dumblendor y pensándolo bien de todo l mundo mágico, solo porque salvo al mundo en distintas ocasiones, pero ese maldito cara-rajada no hacia nada solo lo ayudaban, no s justo!!!, hasta yo lo puedo hacer...  
  
-Blaise vas a comer?  
  
-No- un momento tengo hambre OO, muy tarde cuando vi ya no había nada de lo que yo me había servido malditos glotones... –pensándolo bien voy a comer otra cosa- y me serví atún un momento, atún??? n l desayuno, ya... no importa, después de un rato nos fuimos a clase de encantamiento con hufflepuf y después nos toco defensa... con los de revenclaw comida, normal, al regresar d pociones q por cierto lo llevamos con Gryffindor (NA: xq siempre pasa eso??)  
  
Cuando x fin termino el día nos fuimos a dormir, y al dormir Draco me dio un mísero beso y se fue a hacer el trabajo de Snape, ¡Diiiioooooooss, como extrañaba l sexo!!!, sin darme cuenta m acosté n SU cama no m voy a masturbar eso es para personas que son tan inútiles que no pueden conseguir a una persona con quien follarse y me dormí.  
  
A la mañana siguiente sentí unos brazos alrededor mío xq no s acostó n mi cama?, me voltee y me quede mirándolo era tan perfecto, x así decirlo, con sus fracciones delicadas sin dejar d lado lo masculino y sensual, con cada gesto que hacia al hablar, sin embargo n ese momento estaban quietas y solo se movían con l ritmo de su respiración.  
  
-hola-dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso-xq no dormiste n tu cama???  
  
-no lo se-dije con asombre xq esta nervioso?- t molesto mucho?  
  
-no, no es eso solo que me pareció solo... raro, que hora es?  
  
-no lo se- dije aunq me fastidiaba dar esa respuesta y sabia que a Draco también, según él no era una verdadera respuesta, n lo que estoy de acuerdo, este me miro con reproche  
  
-deberíamos ir a clases  
  
-no creo que hayas estado atento en la cena  
  
-y eso que tiene que ver?, suspendieron las clases?  
  
-hoy, mañana y pasado. Vamos a poder tener mas tiempo juntos y poder...-dije insinuando, debería ser ya o explotaba... supongo que él también se daba cuenta, pero me interrumpió.  
  
-no lo creo, Zabini- ¿xq me esta habla x mi apellido?  
  
-bueno- dije decepcionado, nadie me había dicho que no, bueno en ese tema... y lo mire, supe que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ya que no se movía y con su mirada en mis ojos note que parecía que se había convertido en el muñeco de cera que apareció n la clase de historia... - ¿en que piensas?  
  
-q?!-dijo al parecer muy lejos de aquí, no le gustaba que lo saque de sus pensamientos pro tenia curiosidad- ah, no nada.  
  
En todo el día no apareció Draco por ningún lado, simplemente se baño, cambio y se fue, pensaba que me iba a esperar en la sala común como antes hacia pero no apareció. Entonces fui con los dos gorilas y Pansy a buscarlo, al doblar la esquina cerca de la salida de las mazmorras me los encontré, el maldito trío de oro, entonces todos se quedaron callados.  
  
-que pasa Zabini, tu noviecito te comió la lengua y se fue con otra perra- escupió el pelirrojo, maldito pobretón que se ha creído, sus amigos se rieron, francamente no entendí el chiste o a menos lo chistoso.  
  
-Vaya parece que aprendiste una nueva palabra, no es cierto Weasel, que pena que vayas aprendiendo poco a poco a hablar, ya que tu padre está muy ocupado para ti trabajando encima de tu madre, pobreon- dije arrastrando las palabras, como lo hacia Draco, ¿donde se metió? bien se que no soy tan bueno insultando, pro se supone que de eso se ocupaba Draco no lo necesito  
  
-Que pasa, Blaise, ¿tratando de imitar a tu dueño?-dijo la sangre-sucia- aunq sea el padre de Ron no se ensucia las maños ni otras partes para ganar dinero  
  
-Vete a buscar a tu novio – dijo Potter parece que no tiene ganas de discutir, eso lo hace aun mas interesante – aunq sea l padre de Ron no se rebaja tanto  
  
-Nada de insultos Potter, solo quieres que me vaya- dije desdeñosamente- alto todos-grite- el gran héroe ha hablado y tenemos que obedecerle  
  
-Así es –dijo Weasley- como tu dijiste l héroe, que pasa Zabini tienes celos de su popularidad  
  
-jajaja, popularidad, como si quisiera q un montón de imbéciles me siguieran señalándome como un chico de circo, claro que no pobretón no tengo celos de su falta de habla, inutilidad y falta de personalidad de tu amigo diablos dije falta dos veces ablando de personalidad ¬¬  
  
-Falta de personalidad mira quien habla!!! –dijo la mudblood- mírate tratando de imitar a Malfoy  
  
-Cállate sangre sucia- dijo Pansy con su vos chillona, pro se podría decir que bonita  
  
-Todos ustedes me dan pena, una sangre sucia, un pobre, el héroe, el protegido. El que no va a llegar a tener la edad suficiente para nada.  
  
-Adivinando el futuro, Zabini –dijo Potter- pues ya tengo suficiente con una solo clase a la semana, ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer, si no te importa  
  
-La verdad Potter no me importa en nada, pro salgan de aquí puede ser que los leones sean atacados por serpientes  
  
-Tienes razón nos largamos de aquí, no queremos que entupidas serpientes nos distraigan.  
  
-Piérdanse mejor- dije yéndome del lugar que fastidio aunq habían tenido razón trate de imitar a Malfoy ¿demonios xq se fue???  
  
Estuvimos paseando por toda la parte de arriba del castillo, después de buscar en las mazmorras (salimos y nos encontramos con el trío, etc.), después por los alrededores, jardín, lago, por todos los malditos sitios de Howards pro no lo encontramos, y no íbamos a pedir ayuda. Así que nos sentamos a la orilla del lago. Pansy comenzó a hablar con los gorilotes aunq no sé si la entendían. Hay Draco Donde te metiste, entonces vimos al profesor Snape salir de la cabaña de Henri, Hanri, el semi-gigante y dirigirse a la entrada de Howards. Entonces nos acercamos a él.  
  
-disculpe, profesor ha...-dijo Pansy que había legado primero que yo  
  
-Snape has visto a Draco – mis amigos me miraron anonadados, no les había contado de mi ultima excursión por la casa de Draco esas vacaciones habían sido muy entretenidas, q? puedo presumir, ja!  
  
-No, no lo he visto desde ayer  
  
-No esta contigo-pregunte a lo que se me respondió con una negativa- pro dijo que le habías dado un trabajo!!  
  
-Si pero hoy he estado muy ocupado así que le dije que se tomara el día libre –dijo- y eso fue ayer  
  
-Bien algo le esta pasando  
  
-Miren me tengo que ir si lo veo le aviso que lo buscan, bien – y se fue con su característica manera de hacer volar la túnica  
  
-¿Que fue eso??-dijo Pansy  
  
-A no nada es solo que el profesor y yo nos conocemos mejor- claro como no va a ser después de que lo salve de ser comido por una horrible aspiradora muggle  
  
-¬¬ que tanto?- dijo insinuadoramente  
  
-no puedo creer que estés pensando en eso- dije exasperado- como puedes ser tan.. tan...  
  
-linda?  
  
-No, es decir aparte... hasta me da asco – dije bromeando  
  
-A no es que pensé, bueno olvídalo. Sabes me canse de buscar a Draco que tal si le preguntamos a alguien hemos faltado a la comida y no lo encontramos  
  
-No nunca yo no pido ayuda...  
  
-Eres imposible-dijo y los 3 se fueron a comer algo al comedor, por si quedaba algo- cualquier cosa vamos a estar en el comedor o en la sala común, adiós  
  
Me senté en el pasto, después de media hora, maldita sea otra ves cuando vi acercarse al trío...mejor me voy, muy tarde...   
  
1. -Parece que te abandonaron, no es así Zabini – dijo Weasley siempre  
tiene que comenzar él  
  
1. -Apártate, tengo mejores cosas que hacer  
  
1. -Claro como estar sentado allí media hora-como lo sabe?  
  
1. -Sabes Weasley te subestime eres mas idiota de lo que en verdad pensé  
  
1. -A vi a Malfoy corriendo por MI sala común tal ves se trate de follar  
a todos los perros de Howards.  
  
1. -Te encanta esa palabra no? La primera con la que te describiste? Si  
no tienes nada mas que decir me voy –dije- a menos que quieras saber  
lo que es en verdad el dolor  
  
1. -Es una amenaza, serpiente- ¿serpiente? ¬¬  
  
1. -Si, así que apártate  
  
1. -Bueno – si se me tiro en cima golpeándomeq fue...?ow.., y yo le  
respondí después de largos minutos y altos gritos de parte de sangre-  
sucia terminamos tirados en el piso con casi todos los huesos rotos  
sangrando a borbotones  
  
1. -Si ten este- dije golpeándole apenas el hombro  
  
1. -Toma y muere – dijo poniendo su brazo en cima de mi pecho donde se  
quedo inmóvil. –t duele? Ja  
  
1. -¡señores Zabini y Weasley! Que han hecho- dijo la vos de una persona  
completamente de blanco y con una gran nariz, lo note antes de caer  
desmayado.  
  
Espero que les halla gustado, no se que le pasa a Draco y no se como va a ir la historia pro ahí ta... QUEJAS (obvias), COMENTARIOS O OPCIONES –pásenmelas necesario- de cómo vaya el fic son bien recibidas, si no quieren que siga escribiendo, no hay problema. Le voy a seguir, pro ponganme reviews x malo q t ¡!! Chao XD 


	2. explicaciones

Weno.. ak ta otra cap del ff.. ¬¬ ya c q no ta muy conocido... pero va a mejorar.. no tngo tiempo aciendo eto, pro me divierte así q pondre más cap y les embriagare con esto!!!muajajajaj!!!ejem...REVIEWS!!! Por cierto ni yo misma sé porqué salió cn los 1s n l primer cap 69  
  
Explicaciones:  
  
1. -Blaise, que paso? - mi cabeza grito Pansy entrando a la enfermería  
junto con Crape y Goile –sabia que no debíamos dejarte solo  
  
1. -Estoy bien, ¿encontraron a Draco? – dije mientras ellos bajaban la  
mirada y se miraban unos a otros – ¿y bien?  
  
1. -Si, lo vimos acostarse en su cama- dijo Goile nervioso  
  
1. -Y también lo vimos salir de su cama, después de un rato – dijo Crape,  
¿en tono de burla?!  
  
1. -Si, pro seguro debe de haber regresado cuando ellos ya estaban  
dormidos y se fue antes de que despertaras...-dijo Pansy viéndome a los  
ojos  
  
1. -¿no paso la noche en el cuarto, ¿verdad?  
  
1. -UY, ¿Qué te dije? Tu montura encontró otro cuerpo – interrumpió el  
pobretón diablos, me olvide q estaba aquí  
  
1. -Cállate pelirrojo no veo que alguien te venga a visitar – el  
pelirrojo me miro con odio y volteó la mirada  
  
1. -No te preocupes debe de ser algo urgente  
  
1. -Si debió de ser urgente seguro que no lo complacías –intervino otra  
ves el maldito Weasley  
  
1. -Te dije que te callaras – dije tirándole una almohada con mi brazo  
recuperado, ¿Por qué empezamos con los encantamientos? Seria mas  
fácil si hubiéramos dejado las varitas... -pueden cerrar sus cortinas,  
- dije a Crape y Goile , aunque mas que un favor parecía una orden, de  
inmediato lo hicieron, entonces el Weasley comenzó a gritar cosas como  
¡te dejo por otra...fiajsf...persona!!! maldita forma de expresarse,  
me vengare o simplemente se ponía a cantar muy, MUY alto...  
  
1. -Si pudiera ponerle un sello en la boca  
  
1. -Pero no puedes-dijo él gritando-no tienes tu varita  
  
1. -Estúpido bas...-mierda la enfermera, ¿Dónde estuvo todo el tiempo?,  
seguido salio Dumblendor-bas... baso que no esta lleno- dije botando  
el agua en el piso  
  
1. -No pensé que tendría ese vocabulario, SR. Zabini, ahora sus amigos  
salgan de aquí, que ellos necesitan descansar- me miro severamente  
que cree que le tengo miedo, solo porque después de ella esta el  
viejo, maldición, en seguida con un hechizo abrió las cortinas de  
Weasley, que inmediata mente me miro con una sonrisa maliciosaaunque  
daba risa...  
  
1. -Señores espero que se curen rápido, mañana a las 5:00pm en mi  
oficina, adiós –y se fue que querrá ahora  
  
1. -Bien, tomen esto – dijo entregándonos un baso de... ¿barro? Verde  
puaj -por las heridas internas y los contra-hechizos que tendrán  
durante toda la semana, ya que ustedes mismos se los mandaron- y se  
marcho diciendo igual que Malfoy y Potterq?! todo él mundo lo hace,  
no somos malditas copias!!!, tenían que ser de esas casas o esa  
rivalidad, me van a volver loca  
  
Me quede mirando largo rato el baso, la verdad no lo quería comer quien lo quiere comer, esta realmente.... Apestoso Parece que mi vecino tampoco le agrada pero comienza a tragárselo.  
  
1. -¿Qué le paso a tu cara Weasley? ¿familiarizado con las  
asquerosidades? –dije, no me pude resistir el chico tenia una  
cara...jeje  
  
1. -estoy seguro que no tanto como tu y tu familia - ¿por qué mete a la  
familia?  
  
1. -no hablamos de la familia que tengo mucho sobre la tuya  
  
1. -mira Blaise, se que somos pobres y aunq sea tenemos la conciencia  
limpia, no como la tuya que solo obedece a un amo, aparte de asesinos  
y asquerosos ladrones  
  
1. -primero no te he dado derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, y por mas que  
no lo creas nosotros no somos ladrones  
  
1. -pro si obedecen a su amo y son asesinos, ¿verdad?  
  
1. -Y si es así que, o espera, me olvide que eran los héroes del mundo  
mágico, ahora quien me ayudara!  
  
1. -Cállate  
  
1. -Lo mismo digo  
  
PD d Harry:  
  
Caminamos por todo Howards sin nada que hacer, ese encuentro con las serpientes me bajo el animo, vimos a Malfoy corriendo con un paquete en las manos, parecía nervioso, genial pro comenzamos a insultarle, él nos miro y nos alzo elegantemente una ceja y se marcho ¿¡¡¡Q!!!? Después, fuimos a comer algo al comedor, me serví un poco de todo, todavía seguía pensando que le pasaba a Malfoy como para desperdiciar una sesión de insultos...  
  
1. -¿Harry? –dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos  
  
1. -¿que? –dije sin ganas  
  
1. -nada es solo que te has servido mas que ron  
  
1. -no te preocupes Her, sino lo como, bueno se queda allí  
  
1. -pro le vas a dar mas trabajo a los elfos, pensaba que me apoyabas en  
esto –dijo bajando la mirada  
  
1. -te apoyo pro hoy no –  
  
1. -a...-dijo sin ganas- ¿en qué piensas?  
  
1. -En Malfoy- dije sin pensar  
  
1. -¿¿q?? –dijo Ron volteando y derramando todo el jugo de calabaza  
estoy harto de este jugo.... -te preocupa esa serpiente  
  
1. -No es solo que... -dije pero si seguía seguro Ron se iba a molestar- no  
olvídalo, ahora a comer...  
  
Al salir vimos a un trío o mejor dicho Parkinson y los dos gorilas dirigiéndose al gran comedor, o no nos vieron o no tenían a nadie a de sus jefes para insultarnos, salimos del castillo necesitaba aire fresco y allí estaba, Zabini, listo para un ataque, parece que se dio cuenta que lo miramos y se paro y se encamino al castillo, entonces Ron comenzó a gritarle, pelaron, como siempre, y después llegaron Dumblendor y la enfermera y al momento de hechizarlos ellos siguieron peleando y esta suspiro y eso importa?, los llevaron a la enfermería ya sin conocimiento, nos dijeron que no iban a despertar hasta mañana y nos fuimos a la sala común.  
  
1. -Harry, Hermione, ¿Dónde esta Ron? –dijo Patil desde el otro lado de  
la sala.  
  
1. -En la enfermería, mañana visítalo, se peleo con Zabini- respondió  
casi gritando Hermione, para que ella le escuchara, como debía de  
ser, todos voltearon.  
  
1. -Otra vez ¬¬  
  
1. -Si –dijo casi sin ganas, le dije un tengo sueño chao a Hermione  
aunq todavía era las 8 y media  
  
Subí por las escaleras al cuarto, encontré a Neville y Dean jugando ajedrez, parece que Neville le estaba ganando ya que Dean estaba enojado  
  
1. -Hola, ¿Por qué no están en la sala común?  
  
1. -Mucha bulla- respondió Dean casi mecánicamente  
  
1. -¿Qué le pasa?- le dije a Neville  
  
1. -Puedes creerlo, se supone que hoy haríamos la broma a los Slytherin,  
ya que los profesores iban a estar en reunión, pero él no, se iba a  
ver con su novio – dijo Seamus Gritando por toda la habitación  
  
1. -¿Quién es? –pregunte interesado, Dean me miro y se fue  
  
1. -eso ha estado preguntándoselo toda la mañana- dijo Neville olvidado  
en el juego – no lo sabe y por eso esta tan molesto, según él Dean no  
confía en él como pensaba...  
  
1. -¿se pelaron?  
  
1. Si, Seamus se fue molesto de aquí y no ha regresado todavía  
  
Me estaba cambiando cuando Dean entro con una cara de desquiciado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja....  
  
1. -Harry –dijo y me volteé- tú tienes un mapa, ¿no es así?  
  
1. -Como...?  
  
1. -O vamos es obvio...-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi- ¿me lo  
prestas?  
  
1. -Bu-bueno...-dije dudando un poco Dean y Neville se acercaron a mí,  
mientras sacaba de mi baúl el mapa, dije las palabras y apareció el  
dibujo  
  
Allí estaba Seamus estaba con... Malfoy?,  
  
1. -Que????!!!!  
  
1. -Dean tranquilízate debe de haber una respuesta no creo que él sea, tú  
sabes esta con Zabini...Debe de tener una falla...  
  
1. -Nada de eso, voy en este instante, no voy a permitir que Malfoy se  
le acerque  
  
1. -Demasiado tarde debe de estar en sima suyo –dije bromeando, maldita  
manera de hablar sin pensar -es decir... deben de estar peleando - si,  
muy fuerte  
  
1. -Cálmate –dijo Neville mientras que Dean que me fulminaba con la  
mirada y temblaba de rabia tanto le importaba su amigo  
  
1. -Si tiene razón mejor duérmete, y mañana habla con él tranquilamente  
  
1. -Claro, como si fuera tan fácil –dijo mientras sacaba su varita y se  
acercaba a la puerta  
  
1. -No vas a ir, estas muy tenso  
  
1. -No me importa, YO LO VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!  
  
1. -Desmaius(ete) – dijo Neville justo cuando Dean abría la puerta y de  
pronto caía inconsciente al piso –se me paso, e estaba poniendo  
nervioso  
  
1. -No hay problema –dije podríamos haber arreglado esto de otra manera  
-mañana va a ser el problema.  
  
1. -Si, ejem... -dijo Neville considerablemente nervioso-voy abajo  
  
1. -A q?,  
  
1. -Donde Hermione seguro que conoce un hechizo protector  
  
1. -Te acompaño es mas divertido que deambular solo, -dije en broma- pero  
primero ayúdame a ponerlo en la cama, ya que este seguía tirado en el  
piso  
  
1. -Bien –y lo pusimos en la cama de forma muggle, ya que Neville no  
quería usar otra vez su varita y la mía estaba bien guardada.  
  
Salimos del cuarto y fuimos donde estaba Hermione, llena de libros porque no me sorprende?  
  
1. -Hermione –dijo Neville y esta levanto la cabeza-sabes algún hechizo  
protector?  
  
1. -Claro el que nos enseñaron la semana pasada, hazlo tu Harry estoy muy  
ocupada- y siguió leyendo  
  
1. -No tengo mi varita, puedes solo hechizarlo para mañana  
  
1. -Es que ese es el caso yo tampoco la tengo – y por segunda vez siguió  
leyendo  
  
1. -Bueno no creo que te golpeé tanto- Neville me miro con una media  
sonrisa y se fue a acostar  
  
No tenia nada que hacer, por qué nos encontramos con Zabini, no tengo nada que hacer, si Ron estuviera... Pero no esta....  
  
1. -Estoy aburrido, tarataran, estoy aburrido si- comencé a cantar con  
ritmo country –toy aburrido...YYYYYYYY YO TOY ABURRIDO!!!!-grité sin  
darme cuenta, vaya me emocionan estas canciones  
  
1. -Harry, podrías callarte, trato de estudiar y no estoy de ánimos para  
escucharte quejar  
  
1. -No me estoy quejando...solo... estoy cantando...  
  
1. -Aja, podrías hacerlo en otro lado?  
  
1. -Kfjoahfl – gruñí y Salí de allí -me habían votado? entre otra ves  
a la sala común directo a m cuarto y escuche un te equivocaste de  
puerta proveniente de Hermione, cuando apareció Seamus.  
  
1. -Seamus!!!-dije –ven!!!  
  
1. -Que?, me viste en el desayuno –dijo siendo guiado por mí a un rincón  
del salón –q?  
  
1. -Se que tu novio es Malfoy y esta engañando a Zabini – dije sin  
preámbulos, entonces él me miro y comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que  
llamó la atención de todos en la sala.  
  
1. -AJAJA,-cálmate-JAJAJA  
  
1. -¿qué es tan gracioso ¬¬? –dijo molesto, se supone que no debe de  
reaccionar así  
  
1. -nada...jajaja es solo que lo que dices jajaja, haz estado fumando  
  
1. -no...otro tema, pro yo te vi en el mapa, y Seamus dijo... no te rías...  
podrías explicarme-dije exasperado y él se calló  
  
1. -no te lo puedo explicar pero una cosas es segura no estoy con Malfoy  
y menos esta engañando a Zabini  
  
1. -explícamelo  
  
1. -no te lo puedo explicar lo prometí pro ten seguro que no estoy con  
nadie, ¿Dónde esta Dean?  
  
1. -Desmayado  
  
1. -¿¿¿¿OO???  
  
1. -Neville, Dean se puso furioso al verte con Malfoy e iba a ir a  
pelear con él, pero Neville lo desmayo  
  
1. -Dean iba a hacer eso??-dijo Seamus con la boca abierta-vaya no pensé  
que su amistad fuera tan... tengo sueño me voy a la cama...  
  
1. -T acompaño-dije y él me voltio a mirar con una cara sorprendida-no,  
te acompaño al cuarto yo también tengo sueño, eres un... raro...  
  
1. -No es solo... tengo sueño ya te lo dije –y los dos nos reímos por lo  
bajo y nos fuimos a acostar.  
  
PD: Ron  
  
Me dormí, ya que nos habíamos quedado callado ABURRIDOS por largo tiempo, y al despertarme me dolía todo, vino Harry, Hermione, Neville y, extrañamente Fred y George, que según ellos querían personas de prueba Blaise, mientras mis hermanos jugaban con Blaise. Harry me contaba en un resumen muy, MUY corto lo que habia pasado y me dijo que cuando salga me lo decía completo, pasó media hora, y después de risas departe de todos e insultos de parte de Blaise, me pasaron varios dulces y se fueron, comenzamos una charla hasta que me calló, otra ves, y yo se lo devolví, pasaron varios minutos aburridos cuando por fin me decidí  
  
1. -Sabes esto no esta funcionando –dije mas para mi mismo que para  
Zabini  
  
1. -Nunca pensé decir esto pero tienes razón – dijo –no escuchar mi  
melodiosa voz por mucho tiempo es traumático  
  
1. -Quieres seguir con la pelea, yo ya estoy listo para golpearte otra  
ves  
  
1. -No, pero yo estoy listo para irme, donde se emitió la vieja  
  
1. -Aquí esta la vieja, Sr., Zabini – dijo la enfermera, parece que no se  
había dado cuenta pero estaba en su escritorio justo al lado de su  
cortina(dsd l punto d vista d Blaise esta la tapaba)– y si ya se  
pueden ir  
  
1. -Y no nos pensaba decir nada? –replico  
  
1. -Faltaban 15 minutos para que terminen de mejorar por completo pero no  
creo que pelen durante mucho tiempo, ya que tengo permiso de  
Dumblendor de sacarlos del colegio.  
  
1. -Voy a salir un rato para que se cambien, regreso cuando lo estén los  
dos –dijo la enfermera  
  
Salte de mi cama igual que Zabini y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo sin importarle si yo lo veía vaya cuerpo, en cambio yo trate de que no me viera nada, pero fue una falla ya que sabia que él podía verme tan bien como yo.  
  
1. -No te preocupes, Weasley no voy a violarte ni soy un pervertido,  
quiero salir lo mas rápido de aquí, así que apúrate.  
  
1. -Vas a salir conmigo?  
  
1. -Ya la oíste, maldita sea, los dos  
  
1. -A –y me cambie sin embargo cuado lo veía, él me dirigía la mirada,  
suponía que me sonrojaba porque mi maldita cama estaba pegada a la  
pared???!!  
  
Cuando estuvimos listos salimos de la enfermería y cada uno se fue a su casa, después de intercambiar algunas palabras, me recibieron bien, hasta que Hermione se me lanzó y me abraso tan fuerte que sentí que se me partían los huesos otra ves. Salimos a pasear y Harry me explico todo lo que había pasado mientras yo estaba en coma, con mas detalles. ¿Que estaría pasando?  
  
Comenzamos a vagar por todo el jardín hasta sentarnos en la sombra de un árbol y vimos a Dean con Seamus hablando en las orillas del lago, y OH sorpresa vimos a Zabini, Parkinson, Crape, Goile y por primera ves hace mucho tiempo a Malfoy, todos ellos riendo pero a Zabini se le veía como desentonado en el grupo, ni siquiera mostraba alegría pro si alguna que otra fugaz media sonrisa.  
  
PD: Blaise  
  
Al despertarme ya que al llegar a la sala común me bañe y me acosté, abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar conversar a Draco con Pansy, salí de mi cama y al saludar a todos jalé a Draco a mi cama y puse un hechizo para que no se escuche nada afuera.  
  
1. -Hola- me dijo tranquilo  
  
1. -Xq Draco? –dije enojado levantando la voz ya con lagrimas en los ojos  
maldita forma de llorar, q drama, maldigo a mis ojos!!!–xq no me lo  
dijiste podría haberte dicho ya seamos amigos pero tu no, verdad,  
querías seguir llevando esta farsa y yo...  
  
1. -De que hablas?  
  
1. -Me estas engañando, ya lo se todo, xq o me lo dijiste!!! Me preocupe  
–ya con lagrimas en las mejillas los maldijo tanto como a Seamus  
  
1. -Tranquilo, yo no tengo a nadie mas que a ti  
  
1. -Entonces que hacías con Seamus – dije Weasley me lo dijo -te vieron a  
ti y a Seamus!!! – Draco puse los ojos en blanco –bueno, en un mapa,  
ese no es el punto – y no pude decir mas ya que tenia los labios  
aprisionados contra su boca y por mas que no quisiera la solté  
bruscamente y comencé a llorar – yo no soy de hierro sabes?  
  
1. -Lo se –dijo tranquilo pero un poco molesto x haberlo rechazado – no  
tengo nada con Seamus le estaba llevando algunas cosas q Dumblendor me  
encargo  
  
1. -Si, claro en la noche, aparte todos estos días? Primero Snape y ahora  
Dumblendor, xq a ti? No t creo –él suspiro resignado  
  
1. -Es un encargo, pro no le puedo decir a nadie, quieres que te lo diga?  
  
1. -Quiero saber que te pasa...- dije con un hilo de voz  
  
1. -Bien, vamos a hacer una poción pro de magia negra y los ingredientes  
no los tenemos entonces tuve que ir yo con unos amigos al bosque  
prohibido  
  
1. -Porque ustedes?  
  
1. -Porque somos los que mas sabemos de esto – iba a reclamar pero siguió  
– sé que t lo pudo decir a ti, yo ya s se lo pregunte pro me respondió  
que tu no estabas muy bien con las notas y bueno, como dijiste fue  
hace días y ya hicimos la primera poción, acabamos de terminar la  
segunda y nos falta la tercera, y se supone que el ministerio no venia  
hasta la próxima semana y entonces se puso peor la cosa y no pudimos  
salir del colegio  
  
1. -Te busque por todo el colegio  
  
1. -Lo sabia por eso use una capa de invisibilidad  
  
1. -Tuya? – y el hizo una mueca  
  
1. -Lamentablemente no, pro cuando pueda consigo una  
  
1. -En eso has estado tan ocupado, que poción es, porque no la hace solo  
Snape?  
  
1. -Ya te lo dije no t lo puedo decir, pero es una poción protectora,  
Voldemort ataca el colegio cualquier día y queremos una barrera  
segura, y la única era magia negra así que el viejo se doblegó un  
poco, Snape se demoraría mucho en hacerla si estuviera solo..  
  
1. -Quienes mas están? Seamus sabe magia negra?  
  
1. -Varios Slytherin, dos revenclaw, 3 huffelpufh y 3 gryffindors  
  
1. -Adivino Grager...  
  
1. -No, Weasley  
  
1. -Ron-dudando claro que él no , que tonto, él ha estado semi-muerto  
conmigo en la enfermería  
  
1. -No Fred y George, me entere que ustedes pelearon, me da ganas de ir y  
matarlo, lamento no ir a la enfermería pero estaba muy ocupado- lo  
mire desconfiado  
  
1. Xq no esta Potter?  
  
1. Según el viejo l chico está muy ocupado, creo que no lo quiere meter  
mas en la artes oscuras y todo eso...-el chico dorado de l director  
  
1. A...-que raro-no hay problema, pase un rato entretenido-al decirlo  
Draco me miro con odio y su sonrisa se desvaneció que celoso  
  
1. Q?! – lo sabia iba a reaccionar así, aunq tuve una buena vista...d todas  
maneras no le creo todo el cuento, lamentablemente, mi confianza a él  
no es tan grande. Seguiré averiguando o mejor dicho comenzaré a  
investigar, algo debe de haber atrás de esto.  
  
1. No nada, me visitaron es todo- Draco se tranquilizó un poco y dijo  
para ir a pasear con todos y así hicimos...  
  
Estábamos paseando por el jardín cuando vi a Potter, Weasley y Granger, Weasley y yo intercambiamos miradas y las apartamos creo que debería reír mas con el grupo... Weasley me miro raro.  
  
Hola espero que les haya gustado como antes todo comentario es bien recibido, queja.. cualquier cosa. También sn muy MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS LA SUGERENCIAS X SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA no dude en pasarmela!!!!Weno pronto otro cap, ya les dije jeje... REVIEWS!!! 


	3. En la oficina d Dumblendor

Jejeje aka ta otro ya ps REVIEWS!! M guta hacr eto pero no m frustrn ps!!u... aunq sea ponganme tonterías.. q comieron hoy??? - - o soy una scritora frustada...TT SI SALE OTRA VES LOS ESTOS CON UNOS NO ME DIGAN NADA SOLO PUBLICO Y ESO SE PONE ASI!!! Xx ¡!!  
  
En la oficina de Dumblendor e intercambios  
  
PD: Harry  
  
Después d ver al grupo d Malfoy acercase a nosotros, nos paramos, tuvimos la normal riña, pero sin golpes. Hasta que Ron y Zabini tuvieron que irse donde Dumblendor. Y allí nos quedamos Hermione y yo con Malfoy, Pansy, Crape y Goile. Los dos nos sentamos y conversamos sin darles importancia, parece que se dieron cuenta que no queríamos pelear, nos insultaron típico de Malfoy y se fueron, sin decir nada mas, algo muy raro en ellos.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? – le pregunte a Her y ella me miro extrañada  
  
-tanto te interesa  
  
-si, ah... -y Hermione me miro con reproche  
  
-no sé que le pasa pero no debería de importarnos, si se tira del 3er piso y se mata no debería de importarte  
  
-o sé pero me importa quiero saber que le pasa-(típico gryffindor, p!)  
  
-es tu supuesto rival y te preocupas por él, está cerca- dijo y me señalo donde estaban- pregúntaselo  
  
-me acompañas  
  
-vas a ir? – dijo cerrando los ojos- que le vas a decir, hola Draco sabes no me importa lo que digas ni lo que nos hayas echo antes, me preocupo por ti ¿Cómo estas?, ¿te duele o pasa algo?  
  
-Tranquila Hermione, sé que no te cae- y me miro peor-y a mi tampoco pero parece ausente y ya...  
  
-Y ya que?  
  
-Y ya estoy comenzado a extrañar por así decir sus golpes...  
  
-Estas bien?-me corto Her  
  
-No creo que no, tú que crees que me responda  
  
-No lo sé Harry, pero tienes que dejar e pensar en él cualquiera diría que te gusta –dijo parándose y encaminándose al colegio  
  
-O vamos Her, no pensaras entrar al colegio en un día tan caluros – y ella volteo y me miro sorprendida  
  
-¿te gusta Malfoy?  
  
-No –dije poniendo cara de asco puaj, sabia que Her era inteligente pero creo que esto demuestra lo contrario  
  
-Entonces por que no dijiste nada sobre el comentario que hice, si te gustaba Malfoy, solo te fijaste en el calor  
  
-Es por que el otro comentario lo ignore, mira es tonto yo, x así decirlo lo odio  
  
-A, tienes razón vámonos  
  
-¿Al colegio?  
  
-No donde Seamus y Dean, francamente Harry, te estas volviendo muy distraído distraído?  
  
Fuimos donde Dean y Seamus y nos dijeron que ya habían arreglado todo arreglado? Que interesante amistad, se gustan a menos Dean ya lo demostró claramente nos quedamos conversando hasta que nos dio hambre y fuimos al comedor  
  
PD: Blaise  
  
Al estar peleando con el grupo de Weasley, mi reloj comenzó a sonar y me encamine al castillo, al ver que Weasley seguía peleando, regresé y lo saqué para sorpresa de todos y de mi también lo dije amablemente, un simple Weasley, tenemos que ir con Dumblendor, nos vamos? xq se lo dije o xq lo dije así, o mejor aún xq tuve que ir con él, fue como un alto a la pelea y después un reproducir y siguió la pelea... Weasley iba a mi costado cabizbajo sin decir nada.  
  
1. -¿q pasa, Weasley? ¿sorprendido, con el gran trato, pensabas que  
siempre era despreciable?-dije con sarcasmo  
  
1. -no, nada de eso es solo que xq me trataste así?  
  
1. -Sorprendido...-me dije a mi mismo- bien, es que se que paso con eso de  
Seamus y Draco pero no le creo –dije y él me miro mucho mas  
sorprendido  
  
1. -Xq me lo dices?  
  
1. -Xq cierto amigo tuyo tiene cosas que me podrían servir para averiguar  
la verdad en el asunto  
  
1. -Y quieres que se lo pida, x ti?! –me dijo con sorna  
  
1. -Si  
  
1. -Estas bromeando, no?  
  
1. -No, xq habría de hacerlo  
  
1. -No lo se..- que pensamiento-que tal si yo te ayudo que ganaría con  
eso –no pensé que un gryffindor dijera eso  
  
1. -No lo sé, q quieres? Aparte de cerebro  
  
1. -Digamos –ignorando mi último comentario-podría ser...  
  
1. -Rápido que ya casi llegamos, no te puedo dar todo el dinero del mundo  
ya que no soy Draco Malfoy, pero te puedo dar una cierta cantidad  
  
1. -Cuanto?  
  
1. -Mil galeones  
  
1. -Y eso no es bastante dinero??? -si es un huevo(bastante)pero lo  
necesito - si t pido dinero tendría que ser menos tan gryffindor  
  
1. -Decide, mira llegamos, que te parece si lo discutimos al salir?  
  
1. -Esta bien – dijo  
  
Al pararnos al frente de la gárgola, salió el Prof. Snape ya no es Severus no? repitió una estúpida contraseña de dulces y entramos, vaya lugar para extraño, nunca tendrá fotos de personas que nuca conocí en mi oficina o para mi cuarto. Dentro estaba la Prof. McGonagall conversando con Dumblendor.  
  
1. -Siéntense-dijo señalando una sillas – supongo que pelearon otra ves,  
no? – y Weasley y yo movimos la cabeza en forma afirmativa al mismo  
tiempo –xq? rayos, xq había sido...Weasley, por Draco!!(bingo)no se lo  
iba a decir esta loco ese viejo (PD: Dumblendor---viejo, eh?)  
  
1. -X nada-mentí-  
  
1. -No lo creo – dijo mirándome  
  
1. -Me está leyendo la mente?  
  
1. -Me temo que si, sin embargo era necesario, ya que según veo no iba a  
decírnoslo –lo mire y puse cara de pocos amigos –no se moleste ya lo  
sabia Anda por allí leyendo la mente de todos sus alumnos? no, no se  
preocupe maldición miren chicos –dijo dirigiéndose ya a los dos -  
han estado peleando continuamente por-me dirigió la mirada –tonterías  
  
1. -Y eso es inaceptable en serio?–dijo de repente McGonagall- por eso  
tendrán castigos correspondientes para cada uno de ustedes.  
  
1. -Si tienes razón, pero para que no haya nada- dijo mirando a Snape- al  
SR. Zabini le dará el castigo la Prof. McGonagall y viceversa –  
entonces vi como Weasley palidecía – aparte se les bajara a su casa 50  
puntos y sus castigos serán en respectivos lugares escogidos por sus  
ahora, encargados, después de las clases el día de mañana. Bien no  
tengo nada mas que decir, solo quiero que dejen de una vez de  
pelear!!! –dijo Dumblendor, por fin molesto o al menos alzó la voz  
  
Salimos los profesores se quedaron me pregunto cuando me lo dirá la profesora, pero por ahora tengo cosas mejore que hacer...  
  
1. -Me ayudaras?  
  
1. -Sí, pero no quiero dinero...-dijo- quiero que seas mi empleado, por un  
dia  
  
1. -Jajaja, no gracias prefiero decírselo a Potter  
  
1. -O vamos, no tocare tu dignidad si claro... -dijo bromeando – esta  
bien otra cosa  
  
1. -Pide dinero t lo doy  
  
1. -Quiero que hagas el trabajo que me va a dar Snape  
  
1. -Como?  
  
1. -Ya sabes usar poción multijugos, reloj de arena, tu sabes  
  
1. -No tengo nada de eso, solo el reloj en mi casa y la poción me  
demoraría un mes.  
  
1. -Bueno eso quiero  
  
1. -De donde sacare la poción?  
  
1. -Snape no tiene?  
  
1. -Me prestas la capa de tu amigo?  
  
1. -Se la pido, voy contigo o él lo hará y la consigues y no me preocupo  
por el castigo... bien me libre de Snape.  
  
1. -Q pasará si Potter no t presta al final, su capa y su mapa?  
  
1. -Si lo presta, él confía en mí ¿tenía que usar la palabra confianza?  
Por eso se conformo el problema, por su falta...  
  
Nos separamos y cada uno se fue a su casa, cuando llegué vi a Crape y Goile jugando ajedrez, Jajaja q raro que se veía nadie movía nada aunq parecía que tenían cerebro, solo impresión, vi a Pansy saludarme y seguir leyendo al frente de la chimenea junto a Draco distraído pensando.  
  
1. -Hola Draco, aburrido?  
  
1. -No - ¬¬ si como no estas ahí sentado sin hacer nada, y yo aca sin  
hacer nada, no podemos hacer algo?  
  
1. -Y... q t parece si...  
  
1. -No, ya dije q no estoy aburrido – sin mover la vista de la llamas  
  
1. -¿Abstinencia? –pregunte no lo creo nunca ha pasado eso a menos con  
Draco  
  
1. -no, quiero ver cuanto aguantas...-dijo sin ganas  
  
1. -a.. mejor me voy con otro – dije molesto segunda vez , entonces por  
primera  
  
1. -vez desde que llegué volteó la mirada hacia mi y Pansy también UPS  
  
1. -lo harías? –preguntándome sin cambio de expresión  
  
1. -no, no soy como otros...  
  
1. -a que te refieres? -OH, vamos no q quiero hacer esto, me parece  
ridículo con, como una novela barata...  
  
1. -Yo... nada – dije en tono seco y me fui a pasear por el castillo no era  
tarde, debían de ser cuarto para la 7 tal ves si... no tengo nada que  
hacer, no pienso entrar otra ves a la sala pro no tengo alguien con  
quien hablar... bueno entonces me voy a la biblioteca a leer un rato, si  
la biblioteca...a lo que me obligan las circunstancias.  
  
A pesar de que me hubiera gustado mucho que Draco saliera, no lo hizo, y pienso que estuvo bien, actué como un tonto, él ya me lo había explicado y por si tenía dudas dentro de poco lo iba a averiguar. Me encaminé a la biblioteca, con la mirada en alto, ya que sentía que estaba en plena lucha. quiero que aparezca Weasley para darle unos golpes  
  
PD: Draco  
  
Después de que Blaise saliera de la sala y Pansy siguiera con su revista, subí al cuarto, no quería perseguir a Blaise por ahí o mejor no quería hacer una tonta escenita, me sentí mal no le había dicho exactamente la verdad a Blaise y por lo visto no se lo creyó yo hubiera echo lo mismo, seguro que hablo con Snape, sé q él no me ha llamado, pro si Dumblendor, aunque los ingredientes ya los tenía, ya se los había entregado a los gryffindors, no me llevo todo el día buscar los ingredientes, tampoco me llevo toda la noche entregarlos...  
  
Ta corto(ejem..) si ya es que tengo sueño sugerencias por lo que le pasa a Draco o a cualquiera o sobre otras cosas, quejas solo manden!!si tan ocupadas, no xta(jeje)!!! REVIEWS!!!!!! XFA!!!! 


	4. A la biblioteca

Jeje qdó lllarrggoo!! weno st m guta x sobr toos (fred y george, lo max son los tipos) REVIEWS!! Ok ..voy a tratar de escribir correctamente.. vueno q les gust!!  
  
A la biblioteca  
  
PD: Harry  
  
Nos aburrimos de conversar y ver que no teníamos nada más que hacer, subidos a la sala común, e pregunto que les estará diciendo esta ahora Dumblendor seguro lo de siempre comencé a jugar ajedrez mágico con Seamus y Dean veía, hasta que llego Neville y se paro en seco cuado vio a Dean.  
  
-Ho-hola Dean, no-estas ist-molesto por lo de-ayer, verdad??- dijo casi sin voz  
  
-No, supongo que era necesario  
  
-A...-y se relajo – lo siento, tu sap-sabes como me pongo a veces  
  
-Querrás decir como me pongo de histérico yo a veces  
  
-Si, bueno, yo también me pongo nervioso  
  
-Harry –dijo Dean volteando hacia mi- te gane  
  
-No, n lo vi  
  
-Mira-baje la mirada y sí me había ganado, no me di cuenta - jugamos otra vez  
  
-No, voy a leer  
  
-Leer? –dijo Seamus sorprendido  
  
-Leer –dijo Hermione adelante del fuego –bravo, Harry, por fin alguien que se preocupa por la literatura  
  
-Bueno, voy a leer el periódico, no voy a leer algo extraordinario  
  
-Primero se comienza así  
  
-¬¬y se termina como tú solo un rato  
  
-bueno...–y volvió su mirada al libro  
  
Me dispuse a leer, que aburrido no podía decir otra cosa, tragedias, muertes y matracas de Voldemort en diferentes partes de Europa y rara ves en Asia. no fue una brillante idea deje el periódico y me acerque al juego de ajedrez Seamus/Neville.  
  
-No duraste mucho –dijo Dean al verme acercándome  
  
-No, ese periódico lo sacaron de una película de ciencia ficción y terror  
  
-Tan malo esta?  
  
-Puras muerte, ya sabes Voldemort – todos quedaron en blanco y asustados-o "el-q-no-debe-ser-nombrado"  
  
-Ay Harry, nunca vuelvas a decir ese nombre esta, maldito, bueno no maldito solo que ya sabes  
  
-Si, esta bien. No están aburridos con tanto ajedrez???  
  
-Si pero mañana lo tenemos libre, y no hay nada que hacer- entonces llego Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
-Hola Ron, que pasa? Con quien te encontraste?  
  
-Hola, nada es solo que Snape me va a dejar un trabajo  
  
-Y por eso estas tan contento? –dije con tono de burla q le pasa?  
  
-Sí, espero que me de el trabajo más pesado y horrible del mundo  
  
-Ron, estás bien? –dijo Dean con una mueca  
  
-Sí, y porque un Slytherin va a tener que hacer ese castigo  
  
-En serio? Genial, quien?  
  
-Zabini, no es obvio  
  
-Pero él tiene que hacer él suyo  
  
-Hay amigos, para algo existe la magia y un buen trato –dijo feliz- Harry puedes venir un segundo, necesito hablarte a solas  
  
-Seguro – y nos dirigimos al cuarto, al llegar cerramos la puerta y Ron puso un hechizo para que no se escuchara afuera.  
  
-Harry, necesito un favor  
  
-Que favor? ¬¬- sabía que esto pasaría  
  
-Me prestas tu capa y tu mapa un par de noches  
  
-Claro, que tiene que ver Zabini en esto?  
  
-Las cosas son para él  
  
-Y eso es por... Tiene unos problemas con Malfoy y quiere llegar al fondo, solo con tus cosas puede hacerlo  
  
-Y solo te va a hacer el castigo?  
  
-Si... no soy muy ambicioso sabes...  
  
-Bueno, pero vigílalo, tú te vas a hacer responsable de las cosas  
  
-Ya  
  
-Que clase de problemas tiene con Malfoy?  
  
-Tanto te preocupa los Slytherins?? –dijo con una sonrisa y se fue  
  
-No, no es eso-dije para mi mismo.  
  
Bajé a la sala, parece que Ron se fue otra ves, voy a buscarlo.  
  
PD: Ron  
  
por fin ya todo está arreglado ahora solo tengo que Zabini me pregunto si le podré decir Blaise, y a quien le importa será Blaise, odio las mazmorras todas frías, VERDES y con antorchas, como un castillo de terror las casa de los Slytherins serán así?, y entonces me di cuenta d que no tenía idea de cómo entrar, esperaría. Pasaron 15 minutos nadie salía, pasaron 20, media hora, una hora tirado en el suelo con las piernas pegadas en la pared y mi cabeza en el piso tarareando una canción, al lado de un cuadro, hasta que por fin salió alguien aparece, lamentablemente era Malfoy seguro que va al comedor son las 7 y media, me levante y el al verme alzó una ceja.  
  
-Encontraste un mejor lugar donde dormir, comadreja? –dijo con desprecio  
  
-De eso estoy seguro – dije a ver si no esta celoso, xq lo hago? - como sea, haz -visto a Blaise  
  
-Blaise? Es Zabini, Weasley, Zabini y no, no le he visto. De todas manera para que lo buscas?  
  
-No esta adentro?  
  
-Para que lo buscas –dijo con rabia  
  
-No creo que quieras saberlo - estoy seguro que no lo quieres saber - si no esta adentro, me voy a buscar a BLAISE-dije entonando el nombre- a otro lado  
  
Giré los talones y encamine a otro lado, mientras Malfoy seguía su camino al comedor, no le importaba?, un momento tal vez esté en el comedor y cambié la dirección, al entrar vi que, sí, allí estaba él comiendo. Hermione me llamó, tuve que ir a la mesa y sentarme, comer un poco y hablar con Hermione, hasta que me cansé y le dije que espere un momento. Me paré y me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin, todo el comedor tenía los ojos en mí pero, claro, no estaban callados. Llegué al sitio de Blaise que hablaba con Draco y este se calló, volteó a verme.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo un rato –dije volviendo la cabeza a Malfoy – a solas  
  
-Esta—  
  
-No, él puede hablar al frente mío lo que sea  
  
-Blaise?  
  
-Un rato, Draco ya regreso – dijo levantándose, mientras que yo le sonreía a Malfoy victoriosamente y el fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
-Mejor no regreses –dijo y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada  
  
-Que infantil que eres...  
  
-Mira quien lo dice, el chico que no puede decir una palabra sin consultármelo – Blaise abrió grandes los ojos Si tanto te parece que me vaya, me voy. –dijo volteándose hacia mí- nos vamos Ron  
  
-Si, vamos – dije viendo raro a Blaise mientras que Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada, salimos los dos con todas las miradas en cima.  
  
-No podías esperar otro momento? –dijo furioso  
  
-Njkdfn, quería decirte que ya tengo las cosas y que...  
  
-Solo eso me lo habrías dicho mas tarde  
  
-Podría no es mi culpa que tu novio sea tan celoso  
  
-No, tienes razón, no es tu culpa, quiero legar al fondo de esto. Tienes la capa y el mapa?  
  
-Sí, podríamos seguirle hoy si quieres  
  
-Podríamos  
  
-Si, los dos, Harry no confía en ti  
  
-No es raro, pero 2 es peligroso...  
  
-Si lo sé pero o es eso o nada –dije cerrando mis ojos – aparte que tan peligroso puede ser?  
  
-Te gustan las arañas?  
  
-No  
  
-Seguro que vamos a ir al bosque prohibido, deben de hacer bastantes -sí, como la vez en el segundo curso, ajj!  
  
-Bueno, ya te lo dije voy a entrar, no vienes?-le mire con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-En serio, Weasley, que quiero entrar?  
  
-No, oye podemos tu sabes, como ahora nos vamos a ver mas tiempo, nos podemos llamar por los nombre, sin insultos??  
  
-No, Weasley, todavía no somos amigos  
  
-Entonces te vas a ir a tu sala común?  
  
-No, a la biblioteca, no quiero pasar la noche allá  
  
-Puedes pasarla en Gryffindor, tú sabes yo ocasione que pelearan te escondemos con la capa.  
  
-No sé de donde salio eso, Weasley, pero tienes razón, fue TU culpa, a las 9 voy a estar afuera de tu sala común, lleva la capa y vamos a averiguar si Draco pasa la noche en la sala  
  
-Bien, entonces adiós – dije y él también se despidió aunque a su manera con un jgtr y entre al comedor y fui a sentarme entre Harry y Hermione.  
  
Todo el comedor e miraba y miraba la puerta, murmuraban algo seguro sobre Blaise y Draco... no lo sé pero sería una noche larga, y comencé a servirme de lo mas tranquilo  
  
-Haciéndole carrera a Malfoy? –me dijo en tono de burla Fred  
  
-Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, mi hermano y su amor prohibido – siguió George  
  
-De que hablan? que hablan??!!  
  
-O vamos, la pareja mas linda del colegio se peleó, por tu culpa – dijo Patil – no tienes tan malos gustos, Ron debí esperar hasta después  
  
-Q?! no!! es solo que teníamos un trabajo  
  
-Q? tarea – dijo Dean  
  
-Si...  
  
-Mañana no hay clases ¬¬ y si hubiera tarea Hermione o estaría con nosotros maldición  
  
-Es por la pelea –dije y me volteé a Harry – voy a usarla hoy... me la prestas?  
  
-Seguro hoy no hay nada  
  
-Que cosa? La cama? Jajaja –dijo Fred, él y George junto con todos los que estaban cerca se rieron por lo bajo  
  
-No, si fuera eso no se lo pediría a Harry  
  
-Tal ves quieras mas espacio – dijo George  
  
-Molesten a otro!!! – dije exasperado  
  
-Hay Ronnie, no t molestes solo son bromas – dijo Ginny – ya sabes que siempre las hacen  
  
-Cállate! – dije casi gritando  
  
-Que grosero- dijo y se fue  
  
-Y a ella que le pasa?  
  
-Nada, Ron, nada- dijo Harry volteando los ojos a su plato  
  
-Ron, pasa algo con Zabini? – Dijo Hermione mirando al piso – estas con él la mayor parte del tiempo  
  
-No, es solo que la pelea ya sabes, nos dejaron trabajos... Harry ayúdame –dije ya mas bajo solo para que Harry me ayudara  
  
-No te preocupes, Hermione, seguro que después Ron, le va a patear el trasero al Sly que lindo ¬¬  
  
-Eso no me ayudo – dije para Harry, dándole una mirada de odio definitivamente no me ayudo  
  
-Jaja, oye a donde vas  
  
-A darle una patada en el trasero al Sly...  
  
-A, bien, adiós –dijo sin ganas Hermione y a ella que le pasa?  
  
-Adiós, Ronnie, espero que toquen el cielo  
  
-Hay mi hermanito está creciendo rápido – dijeron Fred y George cada uno, me las pagarán  
  
Salí y me dirigí a la biblioteca, entonces al llegar, lo vi estaba en una mesa del fondo, no estaba la bibliotecaria y todo estaba oscuro solo por la luz de la varita de Blaiseinteresante. Parece que el me vio ya que encendí una de las antorchas cercanas. Parece que estaba en la parte de animales mágicos, para que quiere saber eso  
  
-Hola  
  
-¬¬  
  
-que lees?  
  
-¬¬  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-nada  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-Nada  
  
-No lo parece, estas molesto? – dije y él entrecerró los ojos  
  
-No  
  
-Que lees?  
  
-Mira, Weasley, que nos veamos mas seguido no quiere decir que me interesara conversar contigo. Tampoco me puedes llamar por mi nombre y mucho menos preguntar que hago, ni que leo, ni que como, ni como estoy!!!, ni a ti ni a nadie le interesa!!! No somos amigos!!!  
  
-Pero a Malfoy si, verdad? –dije con tristeza, no es que me interese su amistad es solo que lo veo muy solo...  
  
-No, tampoco, ahora si no te molesta, al salir apagas la antorcha con mi varita me basto.  
  
-Estas molesto, verdad?  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Bien, te dejo en paz!! Si eso es lo que quieres, no nos hablaremos solo cuando sea necesario, te espero a las 9  
  
-Weasley, ya lo sé  
  
-Sabes, Zabini, me parecías una persona solo, si, ya sé que estabas con Malfoy y todo eso pero estabas solo y ya veo xq solo eres otro Slytherin q—  
  
-X algo estoy en esa casa...  
  
Me fui de allí molesto, soy un estúpido, llegué a la sala común que ya estaba llena y fui a mi cuarto, puse mi varita a las 9 hechizo despertador ´. y me dormí  
  
PD: Draco  
  
Después de que salió Weasley con Zabini todos voltearon a verme yo seguí comiendo con mi mascara de indiferencia.  
  
-Sabes Draco, ellos traman algo –dijo estúpidamente Goile  
  
-¬¬ No me importa, Goile -pero Draco, no pueden terminar así como así, solo por un pobretón –dijo Pansy desesperadamente  
  
-No hemos terminado –dije o si -solo es temporal vas a ver como después va a venir conmigo y la cabeza de Weasley en bandeja de plata –dijo exagerando  
  
-no lo sé, Draco –dijo mientras entraba al comedor Weasley  
  
-Deberías de hablar con Blaise – dijo Crape en un susurro  
  
-Miren, no necesito consejos, no creo que me deje por Weasley  
  
-Y todo lo que está pasando, Draco, él no te cree – dijo Pansy con preocupación  
  
-Miren, si está mejor para ustedes, voy a hablar con él, bien?  
  
-Si mejor – dijo Goile, mientras que los otros dos movían sus cabezas en forma afirmativa  
  
-Pero hoy no  
  
-Draco...-dijo Pansy  
  
-No te preocupes, mamá  
  
-Jajaja vamos siempre hemos estado juntos no nos vamos a separar  
  
-No lo haremos –dije poniéndome de pie, justo cuando los Gryffindor estallaban en una carcajada, lo que me hizo sentir mas furioso – voy a hablar con Blaise.  
  
Estaba saliendo del comedor, cuando veo que Weasley se ha parado y camina hasta la puerta, bajo la velocidad de mis pasos y Weasley pasa furioso a mi costado, voy a seguirlo. Y sí este era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta de nada, hasta que entro a la biblioteca y prendió una antorcha, me escondí atrás de una estantería cercana y puse un hechizo en un libro que tiré cuidadosamente debajo de la silla de Blaise a escuchar toda la conversación.  
  
-X algo estoy en esa casa –dijo Zabini mientras que Weasley salía sin apagar la antorcha, con un hechizo Blaise la apago – x algo estoy con Draco... solo... no estoy solo... estoy con Draco – comenzó a decir Blaise mientras leía – mas amigos, claro que no... que te pasa Draco... Maldito, te odio... me crees idiota  
  
Entonces quise hacer acto de presencia, cuando lo escuche como si Draco fuera el único al que amo Q DIABLOS SIGNIFICA?  
  
-Hola, Blaise – este levanto la cabeza y cerro el libro  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Disculparme..  
  
-Perdón? No escuche disculparte - si no quiero perderte por completo, no entiendes!!!  
  
-Sí, me he portado con un idiota – él me miro como un bicho raro y después alzó una ceja  
  
-Que raro, no? Se supone que yo no hago esto...-dije mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa  
  
-Si, seguro, yo tenía que ser él que volvía apenado por lo que no he hecho, no?!  
  
-Si... pero quise cambiar las cosas, quise decirte todo, quiero q me perdones  
  
-por qué?  
  
-Por los celos, por no hacerte caso, por no hacer l.. –y me corto justo a tiempo  
  
-Bien ya entendí, no te preocupes - abrió el libro y siguió leyendo  
  
-NO LO ENTIENDES, VERDAD? –dije gritando –no entiendes que ahora que sé que t importa otro, me doy cuenta de todo lo que te necesito – él me miro alzando mucho mas la ceja y abriendo la boca  
  
-Me has espiado - mierda  
  
-Si –dije rápido –pero no  
  
-Ya basta, xq tienes esa manía, como puedo confiar n alguien que no confía en mí, tú lo harías?  
  
-Tienes razón, bien no lo puedo arreglar, no hay nada mas que discutir –dije poniendo mi cara de indiferencia como si estuviéramos en una reunión sin importancia, siempre le afecta – acá se acabo, ahora no tenemos nada en común, verdad?  
  
-No quise decir eso...  
  
-No, pero lo hiciste espero que seas feliz con tu amor, adiós – me volteé y comencé a dar los pasos d la muerte  
  
-NO DRACO NO TE VAS A IR – dijo y volteé de nuevo mirándolo fijamente- Draco – él se paro y comenzó a acercárseme – te quiero – y me abrazó Blaise...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Quien es? – dije y me soltó vaya forma de arruinar el momento de oro  
  
-Nadie, importante –dije frunciendo un poco el cejo  
  
-Es Weasley? -No – dijo cerrando los ojos  
  
-Crape, Goile?  
  
-No! - mueca  
  
-Quien?  
  
-nadie, Draco, lo vez!!!  
  
-Bien vamos al cuarto- acercándomele y metiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro – t parece si  
  
-No, Draco hoy no puedo –dijo y lo solté repentinamente  
  
-Vas a ir a ver al Weasley es eso... verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Bien, no hay problema yo confío en ti y confío que solo es un trabajo, me voy chao Draco –volteé y me dio un beso de volada, -chao  
  
Sip qdó largospro q ls haya gustado (a los pokos...) voy a seguir scribiendo - -o unos cap más (15tal vs)(manía) y lo termino.. creo q a la gente le llama más la atención los dramaticos!! Weno muajajaj(ni piensen q voy a tocar este) pro cuando pueda hago otro REVIEWS!!! Ejem...no me pidan q lo q diga lo ponga bien scritosupongo q s ntiende...no? weno en los "?" o "!" eso si s uno no ... m amoro muxo!!! REVIEWS!!! 


	5. spionaje,arañas y la palida

Weno toy de nuevo gracias por sus reviews!!! spero que les guste!!!::::a y las faltas ortográficas mil disculpas!!!!  
  
POD Blaise  
  
Al salir d la sala común deshaciéndome de todos los murmullos y asegurándome d que Draco esté en cuarto arreglándose q raro ¬¬u me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada de gryffindor q ahora ya no era un secreto, espere a q Weasley saliera...10min...20...por fin salió  
  
-No conoces que es la puntualidad?  
  
-Tuve contratiempos - dijo poniéndome la capa encima –yo llevare el mapa  
  
-¬¬ donde está Draco? Ya salió d la sala?  
  
-Si está camino al bosque prohibido - maldición y comencé a correr  
  
-Apúrate q lo perdemos!!!  
  
-Cuidado se t cae la capa!! – llegamos no-se-como-pro-fue-rápido al bosque prohibido  
  
Seguimos a Draco por serán, q? unos 30 min. por el bosque claro q es un milagro d q l no nos hubiera oído ya q al estar muy cerca no podíamos movernos muy bien y éramos descuidados al pisar. Llegó a un claro y siguió de largo ¬¬... entro por una cueva, Weasley se paralizó al ver a las arañas  
  
-No te preocupes no t van a hacer nada  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ellas solo quieren comer!  
  
-Bueno... en cierto modo tienes razón, Weasley – dije – pro por algo ha venido Draco acá, no?  
  
-...  
  
Draco se paró al rente d la araña más grande, seguro la madre d todas, no temblaba pero se le veía un poco nervioso, nos acercamos más a él, aunque no creía q tuviéramos problema alguno de escuchar...  
  
-ya conseguí lo q tú querías! – dijo fuerte – ahora dame lo que yo quiero, para acabar con esto  
  
-bien –dijo la otra araña muy lentos – es algo justo, ella te lo dará pon el paquete ahí y márchate.  
  
-Confió en su palabra  
  
-No te preocupes, s verdadero-y diciendo esto Draco se marchó.  
  
Siguió caminando otra media hora, regresando al claro y ahí estaba plantada una mujer tan pálida que parecía muerta con un paquete en sus brazos, el vestido rojo vino hacía juego con sus labios resaltando su palidez.  
  
-Has sido descuidado mi amigo – dijo con una vos tan suave!! Arrastraba las palabras del mismo modo que Draco  
  
-No te preocupes  
  
-Te lo tomas muy a la ligera, no –dijo mientras q Draco se acercaba más a la mujer y le arrebataba el paquete. – deberías de tener algo de cautela  
  
-Ya te dije que confío! – y con eso se fue casi corriendo, pro caminando...69  
  
Llegó al lago y abajo del puente abrió algo así como un cuarto pero donde no entraba ni siquiera una persona, guardo las cosas ahí y le puso hechizos para q nadie más lo abriera. Se encontró con el profesor Snape justamente a medianoche, llegaron más alumnos... si esa parte ya la sabía Fred y George y los demás siguieron al profesor dentro del castillo, les seguí, solo para confirmar la respuesta de Draco, entraron al aula de pociones, nosotros nos quedamos afuera, pr la barrera d la puerta... q seguridad ¬¬  
  
-Q crees q estén asiendo? –dijo Weasley con tono apagado  
  
-Una poción de seguridad para l castillo  
  
-Si?  
  
-Draco me lo dijo  
  
-... -dijo mirando al suelo –puedo ir ahora yo adelante??  
  
-Si quieres salir virgen de esto, t recomiendo que te quedes atrás  
  
-Lo harías? – dijo con tono curioso –de todas manera yo no soy virgen  
  
-¬¬ bien, Weasley nadie t lo pregunto  
  
-... puedes llamarme Ron – lo mire- si quieres...  
  
-Ron  
  
-Q?  
  
-Nada, me estas pisando los talones y estaba reptiendo...  
  
-00 perdón  
  
-shhhhhh! Ya están saliendo  
  
Vimos como todos salían del aula y se dirigían a sus casas, Draco bajó otra ves al lago y sacó las cosas q estaban ahí y regreso al bosque prohibido no se cansa de camina?  
  
-Blaise – dijo n un susurro  
  
-No te a olvidado – dijo Ron lo más bajo q pudo  
  
-De eso no me preocupo quiero saber q pócima va a hacer con eso, y quien era la pálida!  
  
-... pálida  
  
-sabes como se llama?  
  
-No  
  
-Bien, digámosle la pálida, no?  
  
-Bueno...-Draco efectivamente fue donde "la pálida"  
  
-Sigues sin entender – dijo la..supongo q ya lo entendemos...¬¬  
  
-Q?  
  
-No deberías confiar en ellos  
  
-Lo sé pero lo hago, y? –dijo de modo cortantes- continuemos con esto, Mekare (y Mahare! ejem...)  
  
-Bien pon todo aquí –dijo señalando un hueco en la tierra de donde apareció? Draco hizo exactamente eso – es una pócima Fac., nadie te podrá hechizar después de esto, estás seguro?  
  
-Claro por qué no habría de estarlo? Tiene efectos secundarios –dijo en tono de broma  
  
-Si - eso era...?tanta cosa para una pócima de seguridad, no me lo pudo decir...  
  
-Cuales?  
  
-Darás una razón para estar libre, te da lo mejor  
  
-..como libre? Por cuanto?  
  
-De alguna cosa que se esté rompiendo... familia, colegio, amigos...Hasta q cambie ella misma de parecer – "blaise"susurro – si puede ser...  
  
-Y si no quiero q se valla?  
  
-No importa, se va a ir hasta q cambie de parecer - q parecer? quiero quedarme...nadie m va a obligar a irme!!!  
  
Hicieron la pócima y Draco se la tomo exactamente a las 3am, se fuera su cuarto ya en la sala y me buscó en mi cama, vio q no estaba y despertó a Crape y Goile q le dijeron, q no me habían visto después de q saliera antes d q Draco saliera.  
  
-Donde puede estar?  
  
-En gryffindor – dijo Thomas, el único que no andaba con nosotros pero le teníamos cierta confianza –seguro con la comadreja  
  
-Cállate –dijo abriendo el baúl y sacando la capa de invisibilidad q l habían prestado mierda  
  
Comenzamos a correr, para ganarle a Draco, pero nos dimos cuentas q mejor era q me Adara afuera de gryffindor entonces salí d la capa y me despedí d...Ron. Escuche pasos seguro eran de Draco pero vi la sombra de conserje maldición y empecé a correr a algún lado, después de un rato me pareció haberle perdido – pero vi su gata y comencé a correr otra ves y así pase casi toda la hora hasta q me canse, y me senté en el piso, no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero Filch estaba cerca hasta q me envolvieron con una capa.  
  
-Pensé q habías entrado a tu sala, Ron.-dije sin aliento y sin pensamiento ;)...  
  
-No soy Ron –dijo Draco  
  
-Claro q no...-dije tratando de arreglar las cosas a ciegas – el tiene la colonia tan fuerte q llega a apestar  
  
-Blaise, por qué?  
  
-Por qué, q? – la falta de aire en mi cerebro había comenzado a afectarme –mira un gato! –dije sacando mi mano de la capa  
  
-Escóndete! – Ordeno – q hacías con Weasley?  
  
-Quiero acariciar al gatito!!! – paff me habían golpeado en l estomago, menos aire...ow Xx – por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-Te comportabas como un idiota ¬¬  
  
-A... - dije bajando la mirada, y le abracé – lo siento  
  
-Q? haberte ido con otra...persona a la vista de todos o haberme herido  
  
-Las dos cosas  
  
-Estas con Weasley?  
  
-No! –dije – solo quería un favor de él no es nada  
  
-Q favor?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Q favor??  
  
-Draco... solo era para confiar más en ti  
  
-Me seguiste?-dijo frunciendo las cejas y le abrace más fuerte  
  
-Te quiero, y no quiero perderte y no me voy a ir y..  
  
-Lo sé  
  
Fuimos al cuarto y dormimos en la cama de Draco y (censurado, tal ves más adelante me anime a ponerlo explícitamente pro x ahora eso no va!), que revitalizante!!!  
  
Weno ahora no me pueden decir nada más por si sta largo!!! Weno.. tenía una idea para hacer este chapter(...) pero como se borró l puse otra ... gracias por los reviews!!!pongan (muajajaja)se aceptan qjas!!! O ideas para l ff!!!!...- - o... 


	6. robo y viejas peleas

Aló, otra ves!! Sip jeje!! REVIEWS!!!- -o.. oy no tngo ganas d scribir... sto ya taba muajajaja...u...(silencio incomodo) hace frio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!  
  
POD Blaise  
  
A la mañana siguiente estaba solo en la cama de Draco maldición, bajo las escaleras de la sala (ya cambiado y todo) Pansy le estaba esperando sola al frente de la chimenea, cuando lo vio le hizo una señal para q se acercara.  
  
-Ola – dije acercándomele –donde está los dmás??  
  
-Están afuera, em... Draco esta haciendo un trabajo con Potter y como nos dieron el día libre bueno... Snape me dijo q te avisara q a las 5:00 estes al frente de la oficina de Mcgonagal para el castigo, si ves a Weasley q le avises.  
  
-Bien y, me estabas esperando solo para eso?  
  
-No, estoy esperando a Thomas ya q tengo un trabajo con él, sabes si ya se desperto?  
  
-Si, se debe de estar bañando  
  
-Bien  
  
-Chao  
  
-Chao... adonde vas?-dijo pero no le respondí ya q no m iba a escuchar, estaba ahora al otro lado de la puerta encaminándome al gran comedor, para ver a Weasley, por la capa y después sacar las cosas y hacer los dos castigos... solo por dudar de mi novio q tonto y tengo mucho sueño!!  
  
Justo a quien más quería ver, una mancha de Gryffindor venía hacia mí junto con Ron y la sangre-sucia hablando. Ron se percató de mi presencia y quien no lo haría?? y salió del grupo a la vista de todos. Fuimos a su sala común, claro que me quedé afuera, después de unos minutos salió con la capa y el mapa, nos dirigimos a la oficina del profesor. Le dije un rápido "espérame afuera" para q se qdara donde estaba y vigilara la puerta, me puse la capa y entre sigilosamente a la oficina. Abrí su armario y encontré cosas para más extrañas... Después de largo rato encontré lo q buscaba, la poción multijigos. Salí rápidamente y me saqué la capa.  
  
-Lo tienes?  
  
-Obviamente – dije con mirada de triunfo – vamos a la oficina de Mcgonagall  
  
Al estar ahí entre como antes a la oficina, tratando de hacer el menor ruido ya que ahí estaban Mcgonagall y Hagrid conversando de yo-que-sé. No podía abrir el armario, así q esperé a q uno de ellos lo abriera. Por fin después de media hora escuchando sobre pociones y profesores, Mcgonagal abrió su armario para sacar una botellas de color azul felizmente q lo dejó abierto, bingo! Encontré el gira-tiempos, me encaminé rápidamente a la salida y lentamente abrí la puerta para q no lo notarás y la cerré con todas la fuerzas del mundo haciendo que el cristal de al lado se hiciera añicos tape a Weasley con la capa, cuando los profesores salieron no había nadie genial...  
  
Nos despedimos, después de variar horas sentado en el pasto hablando con Draco aaaaa como había extrañado esto!!!se fue a preparar todo para la pesada tarde que le esperaba.  
  
POD Harry A la mañana siguiente se despertó como siempre temprano, se bañe, salió sin pasarse el peine ya que no quería comprar más, todos rotos estoy pensando seriamente en raparme...  
  
Bajo al Gran comedor, no había nadie perfecto se sentó en su mesa y una lechuza azul le entregó una carta, demasiado pequeña para su gusto:  
  
Potter: te espero en la biblioteca a las 7:30am deja de comer y ven rápido,  
no pienso pasarme todo el día haciendo el trabajo solo.  
  
Dejó de comer y se encaminó a la biblioteca, exactamente como decía en la carta, Malfoy le esperaba en la biblioteca con un par de libros puesto en la mesa, este estaba leyendo uno mientras que anotaba con una mano en el pergamino. Lo vio.  
  
-Pensé que no venías, tengo casi todo el trabajo completo, solo pásalo en limpio mientras sigo sacando notas, alguna preguntas?  
  
-No, mi capitan – dije sin gracia- entonces, como estas?  
  
-Q?  
  
-Como estás?  
  
-Desde cuando esos tratos –preguntó sin despegar la vista del pergamino, sin embargo note que sabía que no estaba haciendo nada  
  
-Desde que me di cuenta de que quería ser tu amigo – me asombro que las palabras salieran de mi boca tan fácilmente bueno, ya llegé aquí no pienso ir marcha atrás!  
  
-Q? – dijo asombrado por el comentario, levantó la vista del pergamino – sigue hablando –dijo viendo que no tenía planes de continuar hablando  
  
-Que quiero ser tu amigo – repití ya un poco más nervioso  
  
-De donde salió eso? – dijo seguro de si mismo – xq si más no recuerdo tu fuiste el que me dijo que no en primer instante. Que cambió?  
  
-Bueno, éramos pequeños y ahora... bueno ahora no lo somos... - q inteligentes palabras!!, me asombro de mi inteligencia!! - lo que quiero sdecir es que me pareces una persona... interesante  
  
-No soy un circo, sabes Potter?  
  
-No quise decir como un circo solo que ahora... si o no – dije alargando la mano  
  
-Y dejar de pelear con tigo... - te gusta pelear conmigo? muy raro ¬¬  
  
-Podrás hablar conmigo de lo que sea, seremos, bueno amigos  
  
-Te digo Potter que acepto tu mano solo para tener más contacto, no, Potter no vamos a ser buenos amigos solo conocidos que se llevan bien, y para el colegio todavía somos enemigos, no nos insultaremos cuando nos vemos pero tampoco conversaremos.  
  
-Una amistad miserable...? – un momento se supone que YO era el que hablaba aquí!  
  
-Exactamente, bien ahora Potter, sigamos con el trabajo  
  
-Xq a los de Slytherin no les gusta llamar por el nombre  
  
-Xq a los de Slytherin no se les tiene como amigos – dijo secamente volviendo al pergamino, hicimos el trabajo calladamente, estaba feliz ya que ahora no tenía que preocuparme más por las peleas, poco a poco nos conoceremos mejor... y podré descubrir quien es en verdad detrás de esa mascara...jajajaja!!!(risa diabolica)  
  
De que te ríes?  
  
-Ejem...de nada  
  
-A... - dijo volviendo al trabajo maldita manera de sacarme el pensamiento... - ya termine mi parte  
  
-Yo ahora termino... em, quieres quedarte no me gusta estar solo – dije sin darme cuenta con quien estaba hablando, le mire con cierta humillación en los ojos, él me miro raro, pero su mirada tensa se soltó un poco.  
  
-Esta bien.- me asombró de que se quedara pensé que se iba a reir en mi cara, parece que esto esta funcionando mejor de lo que pensaba... - Potter, dile a tu amigo d que se aleje de Blaise - o claro que no, cuando Blaise esta contigo no te puedo hablar...  
  
-Ya- pero no lo haré, jejeje, aparte me parecen una buena pareja – no te preocupes...  
  
Después de un rato de hablar cualquier cosa le dije a Draco, ahora le llamaría así, que ya había terminado, salimos de la biblioteca como dos amigos y yo estaba más feliz que de costumbre!!! Entre a mi sala común y vi a Hermione sola, triste y abandonada(y por cierto en pijama) al frente de la chimenea, con Ginny.  
  
-Q pasa? – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – alguien se murió?  
  
-No! Es solo que bueno Ron se fue otra ves con Blaise bueno tu sabes q a Hermione le gusta Ron...  
  
-Ginny! – grito Hermione a su lado y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo- xq todos son gays? Acaso nadie es normal!!!  
  
-Harry lo es, no Harry?  
  
-Bueno, los homosexuales también son normales  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Si te refieres a que me gustan las mujeres soy seminormal – dije ya soltando todo, q? tiene algo de malo se bi!! A!! – si soy bisexual  
  
-Harry! – Volvió a decir Ginny – no te preocupes Hermione él no esta completamente perdido - alto perdido a que se refiere..?  
  
-Yo me voy, adiós  
  
-Harry!  
  
-QUÉ QUIERES! – dije explotando por su forma de pensar tan antigua, y entonces comenzó a llorar junto con Hermione, affffff! Subí al cuarto para conversar con Seamos o Dean o Neville, total no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Después de conversar con Potter no me acostumbro a decirle Harry fui a la sala común seguro que Blaise ya regresó. Con esa idea entre a la sala común, vi a Goyle y a Crape jugando ajedrez, otra ves. Me acequé a ellos y los dos me miraron con cara pálida.  
  
-Ola Draco – dijo Crape mirándome y siguiendo su juego  
  
-Ola, entrenando para el concurso de ajedrez ¬¬...  
  
-Sí, estamos muy bie, así que tal ves ganemos – dijo Goyle con cierto ánimo en sus palabras.  
  
-Han visto a Blaise – pregunte, justo lo no quería ver, dos personas jugando ajedrez nerviosas viéndose entre ellos. – y bien...?  
  
-No, no sabemos a donde se ha ido – dijeron y justo entonces entró Blaise con una sonrisa brillante, me lleno de ira  
  
-Blaise, ven conmigo, este calor me esta asfixiando - no me mires así, sé que no hace calor pero quiero salir!!!  
  
-Este... si, ya voy – ufff, que bien que no se quejo ni naa, debe de estar muy feliz! maldito y asi m dic que no le engañe!  
  
Caminamos hasta ceca del bosque prohibido, ninguno articulo palabra... nos  
sentamos en el pasto, nadie habló, hasta que decidí romper el silencio  
  
-Estabas con Weasley, no?  
  
-Sí, t acuerdas q te dije que me iba a hacer un favor, bueno llegó la  
hora de pagar ese favor...  
  
-Como?  
  
-Bueno, voy a hacerle el castigo con Snape – dijo un poco preocupado –  
voy a estar toda la noche cansado  
  
-Que pena... Ow Snape odia a Weasley vas a tener que hacer mucho... Todo x no  
saber confiar en mí! Jajajaja esta es mi venganza!  
  
-Ja-ja-ja! – dijo sin ánimo – si tan solo alguien más hiciera mi trabajo  
para no tener que regresar el tiempo y estar más cansado, si alguien me  
quisiera tanto como para hacer eso...!!!  
  
-Lamentablemente no lo hay... - dije ja!nunca me voy a poner a trabajar  
ahí  
  
-O! vamos!!! – dijo el abrasándome – va a ser divertido! – me dio una  
carcajada y bueno, le contagié también a él, y comenzamos a reír como  
hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, como los mejores amigos que éramos antes.  
  
No le conté nada sobre Potter, no quería, pero lo que no se sabe no daña, no?, pasó el tiempo y tuvo que irse para los castigos, medió pena pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo, me quedé ahí viendo como se marchaba, parecía un soldado caminando al campo de batalla!!...  
  
REVIEWS si les gusta si no les gusta.. o cualquier cosa que les haya pasado..de ahora n adelante tratare de escribir...mejoru,.. 


	7. Esclavitud, un día pesado

REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Gracias LIWK!! Espero q les guste y weno acá Harry/Draco c stan acercanda...  
  
POD Ron  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaa! Tenía toda la tarde libre ya que mi lindo amigo iba a hacer el castigo, voy a hablar con Hermione. Al bajar no vi a Hermione por ningún lado... Busqué a Ginny y tampoco! rayos! donde se metieron??le pregunte a una niña del salón de Ginny, si la había visto y esta me dijo que estaba con Hermione encerradas en el cuarto, que esta había estado llorando todo el rato, "ginny?" "no hermione!" "a, por qué?" esta me vio y se fue... que niña para más rara, bueno como no puedo subir haré algo más inteligente.  
  
-HHEERRMMIOONEE!!! – grité y todos en la sala me callaron es urgente! - HEERRMMIIOOONE!  
  
-Callate! – dijeron todos en la sala – hay personas que quieren dormir!!!00q?  
  
-Que quieres Ron? – dijo una Hermione con los ojos rojos, despeinada y con pijama  
  
-Quería hablar contigo – dije, parece que Hermione reaccionó y subió corriendo las escaleras rayos me iba a ir cuando – ya estoy lista que tal si vamos a caminar..??  
  
-No! solo en la sala común es que no puedo salir se supone que estoy haciendo un castigo...  
  
-Ron! Nos van a bajar puntos!  
  
-No alguien más lo está haciendo por mí  
  
-De qué quieres hablarme?  
  
-Bueno, creo que me gusta alguien... pero tengo vergüenza de decírtelo ya que es muy diferente  
  
-Pero si somos iguales  
  
-Q? me estaba refiriendo a Blaise – al decir esto algo se rompió en Herm y se fue corriendo otra ves llorando a su cuarto – q hice? – toda la sala me comenzó a abuchear y a tirarme... una piedra me cayó en la cabeza y me quedé inconsciente.  
  
POD Blaise  
  
Terminé el castigo de Ron... que cansancio me habían echo lavar los platos de todo el colegio, mientras estaba limpiándome vi en uno de los platos, tenía pecas y era pelirrojo... bueno con el pelo más claro, los ojos azules vaya que tenía cierto atractivo... pero solo cuando yo estaba como él ya que él era horrible... seguí lavando sin dar más importancia al asunto.  
  
Tenía a una muy enojada profesora Mcgonagal a mi lado repitiendo cosas como "estos Slytherin(s?) malcriados", al terminar, entre a una sala desierta(q apareció de la nada...u...) y, bueno regrese el tiempo-- e hice mi trabajo... ordenar el desván, esto era más fácil, hasta que llego el Peeves y comenzó a botarlo todo, le eche un maleficio claro que como era para ahuyentar solamente ya que era un tonto fantasma.  
  
Estaba muerto, seguro que Draco me recibiría, bienu... al entrar a la sala común ya todos estaba durmiendo, subí a mi cuarto con la poca energía que me quedaba y me acosté en mi cama. Que vacío!...  
  
A la mañana siguiente no me podía levantar tenía todos los músculos adormecidos, mejor dicho no podía moverme...Como pude fui al baño y me arrastré hasta la ducha, al ser prefecto como no sé...69(algo que nunca había comentado...) cogí el transportador disfrazado de jabonera en la esquina derecha del baño...-- y l sentimiento de ser jalado por el ombligo comenzó, aaaaaaaaah! Ya estaba en la bañera grande, con todos los jabones y perfumes que uno puede imaginar, el vapor caliente y perfumado me embriagaba, esto era vida!!! Claro que mejor era cuando no estaba solo, pero bueno... nada es perfecto... ya después de 40 o 50 min. salí del baño más descansado, me vestí y comencé a caminar de regreso a la sala común ya que no habían más transportadores...  
  
-Parece que no estas tan cansado como pensé – dijo atrás mío, inmediatamente reconocí quien era – Por cierto te llegó esto en la mañana, lo cogí para que no te despertaran – dijo entregándome el sobre.  
  
-De quien es? – dije sorprendido pom pom pom, desconocido  
  
-Para la próxima leo la carta y te resumo todo, bien ¬¬? - Dijo sarcásticamente y yo le sonreí semi-cerrando los ojos, abrí la carta mis ojos se posaron en la firma- es de mi papá – Draco volteó los ojos hacia mí – Dice que mi mamá está enferma y tengo que regresar a casa.  
  
-...  
  
-tomaste la poción, no?  
  
-Ya estábamos bien!!!  
  
-Pero seguro que es mejor así, espero que lo de mi mamá no sea nada... o a menos temporal – dije apenado – bueno al salir terminamos – dije tratando de sonar convincente – Es mejor que tener la conciencia culpable - TT la verdad duele... snif snif..  
  
-Señores, perdónenme interrumpirlo, pero es necesario hablar con el señor Zabini.  
  
-Ya voy – dije moviendo la mano en su dirección restándole importancia y volteando otra ves donde Draco – te quiero – le abracé, le besé en los labios y con un pequeño yo también ya estaba lejos de él, otra ves.  
  
Camine cabizbajo al lado del director, este no me dirigía la palabra, hasta que llegamos a su oficina y dijo otra contraseña tonta y supuestamente alegre.¬¬ -Hemos recibido una carta de su padre pidiendo... - no le escuchaba más... total ya sabía lo que estaba diciendo... se habrá molestado por eso de tener que cortar, me dolió aunque no lo parezca, pero si me quieren lejos de él bueno... no puedo hacer nada nooooooooooooooo..TT - sin decir nada más, ya que no me esta prestando atención, mañana en la tarde el tren lo llevará a la estación ahí le esperara su padre.  
  
-Sr.? – dije con cierto aire dejado – no lea mi mente  
  
-Es interesante – y con eso me fui, estas, como llamarlas "vacaciones" me serán útiles para trabajar la técnica de cerrar mi mente... así que tenía todo el día para ponerme bien... bien...bueno, ire a alistar mis cosas para tener lo demás libre.  
  
POD Harry  
  
Después de buscarlos por todo... el cuarto -- salí de la sala común, pasé por las cocinas y saqué un "poco" de comida estaba regresando a la sala cuando un gran ventanal me llama la atención, se veía muy débil para todo el espacio que ocupaba. jejejeje - vamos a probarlo!!! Entonces le di una patada justo en el medio del ventanal, y se escuchó un pufff!!!(weno como sea el sonido dl vidrio temblando y cayéndose en mil pedazos, que espectáculo!!. Llegué agitado a la sala común por correr todo el trecho faltante, vi a Sean y a Dean jugando ajedrez, y mi mirada pasó al poster gigante en el panel ¬¬ con letras resaltantes y brillantes decía "Gran concurso de ajedrez mágico, 1000 galeones!" me pregunto si Ron ya se entero, ¿cómo no pude verlo antes?? Por cierto donde esta Ron... a? a?  
  
-Donde esta Ron? –dije sin decirle a alguien específico  
  
-... - nadie me respondió  
  
-Donde esta Ron?? - le dije a Sean que estaba jugando, este dijo sin la menor importancia  
  
-Esta inconsciente  
  
-¡¿00?! Qué??Por qué??  
  
-Weno... hizo llorar a Herm  
  
-Y...?  
  
-Le abucheamos y la cosa se puso brava y alguien le tiro una piedra...  
  
-00 a... - dije tratando de que la conversación no se acabara – de donde la sacaron..?  
  
Sean y Dean me miraron, con cara de odio, subieron arriba haciendo levitar el juego. que carácter!!! yo solo quería conversar con alguien OO. Me acerqué a la ventana, recordando el suceso anterior, jejeje mi espíritu revelde(wiuu..) se revela ejem ejem... Vi como Zabini y Draco estaban conversando, algo que no me gustó para nada!!! Vi como Blaise se apoyaba en Draco riendo maldición Zabini se paró y le dijo algo a Draco, que lógicamente no pude oir ¬¬ iba a encaminarme a donde Draco pero este se paró y entro al bosque prohibido... a dond ira? Un día de estos lo persigo... Voy a ver si Ron ya se despertó esto de estar solo me esta volviendo loco...  
  
POD Draco  
  
Con la mirada seguí como Blaise se iba y desaparecía en la entrada del castillo, quede un rato pensando en blanco, me dirigí donde Mekare, bueno eso me dispuse a hacer cuando me di cuenta de que solo contaba con ella de noche, salí del bosque inútilmente cansado.  
  
Entre a la sala común, todos los que estaban ahí me miraron y siguieron con lo suyo, acogedora como siempre..., me eché en la cama y estuve así hasta que llegó Pansy  
  
-Vas a la comida?  
  
-No  
  
-Bueno, quieres q te traigamos algo...?  
  
-No, estoy bien  
  
-...adiós – dijo con tono de preocupación  
  
Después de 10min me levante y me puse encima la túnica negra de siempre, le eché un hechizo para que no m congelara afuera y me dirigí al lago para esperar la media noche al llegar ahí en eché en el pasto.  
  
Yeeee ta corto!!!!!!! espero que les guste aunque Blaise se tenga que ir, la verdad no me gusta eso de separar a Blaise y Draco .. pero con Harry ta mejor...(si)...Denme ideas para continuar al ff no c como va a ir...TT REVIEWS!!! 


	8. adios mi buen amigo, conversaciones

Lo siento por la tonta razón por la que se va Blaise, es que no se me ocurría nada!!!-!!! Espero que les guste REVIEWS!!!  
  
POD Draco  
  
(orilla del lago en la tarde, semidormido)  
  
-que haces, ahí solo en el pasto no me pensabas ir a despedir?  
  
-creo q a nadie le gustan las despedidas  
  
-tienes razón pero de todas maneras pensé q lo harías – dijo y se sentó a mi lado apoyándose en mi hombro- mañana vas a tener clases y no creo q t dejen faltar...  
  
-no lo harán – dije mirándole – no quiero q t vayas  
  
-yo tampoco, pero sabías que me iría al tomar la poción, no?  
  
-sí – dije nunca lo dude  
  
-bueno, parece que estarás de cacería otra ves  
  
-tu piensas q no pasó nada entre nosotros no!! – dije exaltado – si no pasó nada por ti, bueno! Pero por mí sí y te voy a extrañar y te voy a seguir queriendo porque sé que te e amado con todas mis fuerzas, sin que tú m lo devolvieras!! Porque sé q vas a regresar, solo cambie  
  
-quieres q cambie?-dijo calmado sin expresión en la cara  
  
-no! Y ese es el punto no quiero que cambies!!! Quiero que te quedes, quiero q me digas si no sentiste nada! Solo eso!  
  
-Draco...claro q lo sentí, pero tú mismo me botaste -ow comenzó a levantar la voz - al tomar la maldita poción! Sabías que me iría, crees que me quiero ir? Crees que quiero estar cerca de Voldemort justo ahora! Me sentía seguro en Hogwart pero no, verdad! No querías que nadie te haga daño! Y te la tomaste, y yo que! A! Malfoy! – dijo escupiéndolo – a! dices que me amabas, como se nota que ya no! Como se nota que te interesas más en ti! Ahora yo me voy, me voy a ser mortífago, porque me sacaron del colegio! Por que tu estúpida poción obligo a mi madre caer enferma, obligo a mi padre sacarme de aquí! Y yo que?!a?! y yo que?!  
  
-Puede ser que sea egoísta- dije sin palabras – pero como dijo Mekare es lo mejor  
  
-lo mejor para ti!  
  
-lo mejor para los dos!!-dije interrumpiéndole  
  
-Sabes q? ya no hay nada que hacer, solo pelear –dijo calmadamente –q tal si entramos no quiero pasar el último día peleando contigo, Draco –pronunció suavemente tratando de calmarse  
  
-...lo siento, tienes razón soy un estúpido  
  
-no te preocupes – y me abrazó, bajo la voz y miró a otro lago (dramáticamnt)– s lo mejor...  
  
Al entrar estuvimos en la fiesta un rato, subimos y aprovechamos la última noche, ya olvidada la riña quedamos dormidos.  
  
.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, aaaaaaaaa! Ver su cara al despertar me gusto mucho! Como le iba a extrañar!!!  
  
Me alisté para las clases, falte al desayuno tratando de ayudar a Blaise con todo lo que se le había olvidado empacar... Me puse la capa y él me abrazó sin cuidado a la hora de irse, le vi partir.  
  
Como faltó poco para que terminen las 2 primeras clases y no me sentía con ganas de aprender les esperé en la sala común, mire por la ventana, ya no se veía nada por la neblina, paso el tiempo y me comenzaron a doler las piernas, me senté en l piso.egoísta  
  
El estomago me sonó, tenía hambre!! Me encaminé al gran comedor, desviándome por estar pensando en otra cosa...  
  
POD Harry  
  
Escuché pasos cercanos otro estudiante demorón, al ver la sombra y un poco del individuo le localicé por el cabello parece un foco, apresuré el paso para saludarle y que no se le olvide nuestra amistad  
  
-ola! – dije ya a su costado, él se había percatado de mi presencia mucho antes  
  
-ola- dijo sin animo y siguió caminando sin prestarme la menor atención, vi su rostro como alguien puede tener los ojos tan fríos pero a la ves tristes...  
  
-le extrañas, no? – dije sin dejar de mirarle, y tratando de seguirle el paso...  
  
-No te importa  
  
-Jajajja..em..somos amigos! Me importa!- asiendo formas con las manos(moviendo los dedos como aire)  
  
-y..?  
  
-bueno, ya t dije q quiero conocerte, saber más de ti...conocerte...eso Harry sigue asi y pensara q lo estas acosando¬¬  
  
-yo acepté ser tu amigo para tener más contactos  
  
-y porque estabas solo  
  
-¬¬ claro q no tengo a toda mi casa de amiga  
  
-....eso no cuenta..no t encierres en tu mundo, l mundo no s una burbuja! Aparte q contacto t puedo dar YO  
  
-Lo sé  
  
-A ...(momento d silencio ··())...  
  
-y tu amigo el pobretón?  
  
-Ron? No sé por ahí... - dije viéndole de reojo jejeje no nos distraigamos con más personas- y q m cuentas d tu vida??  
  
-¬¬  
  
-....tienes razón  
  
----momento d silencio---  
  
-umhhh, con tanta cosa m olvide d ir al comedor, quieres algo d comer?  
  
-Ya no debe de haber nada ¬¬... si no me hubiera detenido a conversar contigo..  
  
-O claro q no... - dije viéndole con una gran sonrisa, obviando su comentario– jeje pro yo sé donde quedan las cocinas  
  
-Quien t lo dijo?  
  
-No m acuerdo ¬¬... pero si quieres podemos ir allá  
  
-... -se quedo viendo l horizonte... a la pared del frente– bien, supongo q puede ser tolerable  
  
Estábamos a mitad del camino cuando le comente sobre el tema principal...  
  
-y...lo extrañas??  
  
-Potter no te importa  
  
-si vas a seguir diciendo eso yo digo... si me importa somos amigs  
  
-bueno.. se acaba de ir, no ha pasado nada  
  
-ya se le siente que no esta no – dije mirándolo y sonriendo  
  
-jajajaj, Harry la verdad si le extraño aunque sea poco tiempo pero hablemos de otra cosa... por que no estabas en el comedor...?  
  
- estamos progresando...a? este... es que Ron estaba en coma o algo ahí esta en la enfermería fui a visitarlo y nada... me demore camino al comedor, tu?  
  
- ... después de despedir a Blaise fui a la sala común y como no llegaban de las clases salí y estuve vagando por todo el castillo  
  
-wow... bueno ya llegamos –dije en voz baja la contraseña y entramos  
  
-Por que no me dices la contraseña? Total ya se donde queda, no?  
  
-um...bueno, pero no se la digas a nadie  
  
-por qué no?  
  
-no sé, pero es mejor que se quede en familia – con eso Draco me miro raro – total, entre menos personas mejor, no?  
  
-...- los elfos nos atendieron como reyes aunque claro que salimos de ahí lo más rápido posible, nos iban a llenar de todo por más que resistiéramos... - en mi casa los elfos se comportan mejor!  
  
-¬¬ em... me alegro pero estamos en el colegio vamos a tratar de librarnos de estos pastelitos que estoy comenzando a ensuciarme todo...  
  
-y me lo dices...- dijo con cierto reproche en la voz viendo como su mno salía de su bolsillo llena de crema – voy a vomitar... aunque no tanto, voy a mi sala común creo que ya me llené  
  
-bueno adiós  
  
-adiós  
  
jejeje siii... esta saliendo muy bien estoy conversando mejor con Draco, (pensaba que no iba a aceptar hablarme) estoy feliz, cada ves vamos a hablarnos más y más y luego no va a querer irse o estar conmigo solo para llenar el estomago ... 69... qué bien que me lo encontré, gracias Ron por demorarme!!!voy a ver a Hermione...u  
  
Al llegar a la sala común la busqué y me dijeron que estaba en la biblioteca, llegué a la biblioteca y le encontré al fondo entre una montaña de libros... caminé con paso seguro y con una gran sonrisa por el encuentro anterior, ella me vio y sonrió  
  
-ola –salude amistosamente –que tal, hace tiempo que no hablamos  
  
-bueno tienes razón, me puse así por una tontería... ooooooo! Harry que sueño!!!  
  
-por qué no vas a dormir  
  
- es que tengo muchos deberes...y bueno sabes lo que eso...  
  
-Hermione mañana –pensando...- odemos hacer mañana el trabajo!! Que tal si vamos a la sala común y llegamos cervezas de mantequilla??  
  
- o Harry! Tú sabes que esa época ya paso, estoy muy ocupada y Ron parece que se golpeó mucho la cabeza... no estoy de ganas para tomar algo – dijo viendo mi cara de aburrimiento – vamos!!! Hay más gente!!!  
  
-Herm tú sabes q eres la única con la que puede detenerme el trago al estar ya sobrio...  
  
-no sé para que quieres embriagarte!!!  
  
-yo tampoco, pero no importa tengo ganas de hacer algo... que tal si vamos a ver si Ron ya despertó, hace tiempo no pasamos tiempo los 3 juntos.  
  
-Bueno, como veo que no me vas a dejar trabajar, voy contigo pero vas a ver que Ron no va a despertar...  
  
-...- Caminamos a la enfermería hablando de las cosas que habían pasado, y de casualidad tocamos el tema de Zabini y Draco, alegremente le dije que había estado hablando con Draco y ella se sorprendió y dijo algo así como "vaya que han pasado muchas cosas!!" si bueno lo sé no es tan original... pero es mi amiga y a quiero como una hermana (momento kodak) entramos a la enfermería y como no había nadie nos escurrimos hasta la cama de Ron, este estaba leyendo y nos vio. – ola! Parece que por fin despertaste!!!  
  
-ola si bueno, como no había nada que hacer agarré el libro  
  
-genial, Ron! Te das cuenta el valor de la lectura...!!  
  
-umh... el libro se llama "como escuchar a los hijos"  
  
-em... Ron todavía no tienes hijos – dijo Herm nerviosa  
  
-no pero Ponfrey tampoco y está leyendo el libro... es interesante ayuda a comprender las emociones del adolescente y cada uno de sus gestos... sabías que los que se visten de negro necesitan ayuda...? Bueno entonces todos la necesitamos!!!  
  
-q mentira... bien... ahora que estás recuperado puedes salir de la enfermería??  
  
-supongo...vamonos antes de que se de cuenta- y así fugamos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Hagrid que hace tiempo que no le visitábamos... No esta así que con la navaja de Ron le pusimos en la puerta, junto con los otros mensajes ya pasados, "te vinimos a visitar: Herm, Ron y Harry"salimos del área y fuimos cerca del árbol boxeador.. Comenzamos a hablar de tonterías y Ron me pregunto sobre Zabini y le dije que se había ido y él se puso pálido y corrió a la entrada con un "los veo más tarde", así quedamos Herm y yo ahí con el clima cálido...en un mes desconocido.  
  
Como no había nada que conversar regresamos al castillo a prepararnos para las clases.  
  
Bueno aka ta, puse a hermione, no me cae(sor x todos los q l guta) pro cadauno con lo suyo, no?u... ahora si no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo va a ir y de cómo terminarlo oO IDEAS((REVIEWS 


	9. Abriendose camino

Sorry x haberme... demorado. Bueno espero que les guste, en verdad tengo sueño!!! - - - O... pro weno quedó un poco corto  
  
-  
  
---------Abriéndose camino------  
  
POD Harry  
  
Entramos a la sala común y no encontramos a Ron, nos pusimos a jugar el ajedrez mágico que estaba abandonado en entre lo sillones y lógicamente Herm ganó... Ron entró acalorado con la cara roja.  
  
-bueno – dijo con la voz temblorosa y con dificultad al hablar – si se fue...que raro, me- nos miró raro – me voy a dormir...  
  
-creo que yo también voy a alistar mis cosas, adiós Herm!  
  
-hasta mañana Harry!! – y con eso subí donde Ron, la puerta estaba cerrada, entre y vi la cama de Ron cerrada(con las ...cortinas..?) arreglé mis cosas antes de llamarle.  
  
-Ron!?  
  
-que?  
  
-pasa algo con Zabini ¬¬ - dije abriendo sus cortinas y sentándome en su cama  
  
-no  
  
-a  
  
-no puedo creer que se halla ido – exclamó  
  
-su papá se enfermó  
  
-sí, bueno pero eso solo por la poción  
  
-qué?  
  
-nada, tengo sueño-dijo y se volteó fingiendo estar dormido  
  
-bueno, y también me voy a dormir...  
  
Al acostarme me quedé viendo el techo, ooo! no tenía sueño y ni siquiera estaba en pijama así que decidí bajar a la sala común, tal ves Herm todavía quiera jugar. Al bajar ya no estaba, seguro se fue a dormir, entonces entró Seamus y Dean riendo me miraron y me saludaron con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-porqué tanta alegría?  
  
-bueno – dijo Seamos mirando a Sean y regresando a mí – vimos caminando a Malfoy solo y le hicimos unas...jugarretas  
  
-qué clase? – dije abriendo los ojos  
  
-no, nada solo unas cuantas palabras que le hicieron enojarse...  
  
-em, tengo que irme  
  
-si lo vas a buscar no creo que lo encuentres, va a estar ocupado igual que yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo Seamus mirando a Sean este le sonrió y le beso con un "buenas noches" OO  
  
-es algo nuevo...no se ve todos los días...me alegro...  
  
-no te preocupes Harry lo entendemos, bueno hasta mañana – dijo Sean subiendo las escaleras mientras que Seamus salía de la sala. Otra ves me quedé solo en la sala hasta que vi a Ginny en un sillón frente al fuego, como no la vi antes?  
  
-ola – dije acercándomele –hace tiempo que no te habl, como te va?  
  
-ola, bien aunque triste no le gusto a nadie...  
  
-bueno, no es cierto  
  
-a quien?  
  
-no lo sé pero seguro que es muy tímido para decírtelo...  
  
-lo dices en serio...?  
  
-supongo...-se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón se acomodo mejor y comenzó a tararear una canción, después de 5min. De estar callados ella volteó hacia mí y me sonrió  
  
-gracias, ahora me voy a dormir  
  
-em...bueno chao! – y ella subió las escaleras (rara) me quedé pensando en lo mal que se habían comportado Seamus y Dean con Draco, pero en el fondo se lo merecía, o sí!!! Como no tenía sueño coguí mi capa de invisibilidad y el mapa y salí a buscar a Draco... Bosque prohibido, derecha, de frente, izquierda y así seguí un camino largo, hasta que llegué varios alumnos alrededor de un caldero junto al profesor Snape, parecían alegres, supongo que ya terminaron la poción... vi a Draco al lado de una chica morocha hablando alegremente... como nunca había visto a Draco, bueno hablándole así a alguien que no fuera de su grupo, ella era de hufflepuff... bueno nada de que preocuparme, a su otro lado estaba Seamus con cara hacia otro lado incómodo por la presencia de Draco.  
  
Que raro, bueno no debe ser nada fuera de las reglas ya que estaba el profesor Snape, vi a los gemelos Weasley y parecían estar hablando muy discretamente mientras veían a otro lado...  
  
-bien-dijo fuertemente el profesor Snape – creo que ya terminamos con esto, por hoy. Se pueden ir a sus casas - (maldición) salí corriendo en dirección al castillo no llegaría a la puerta antes que ellos... tuve que pensar algo rápido, mi cerebro estaba trabado, o no!! Ya estaba llegando a la puerta la luna me animaba a llegar pero los otros estaban casi afuera del bosque, lo primero que se me ocurrió, splashh!!! El agua estaba helada, mis huesos comenzaron a congelarse, me puse abajo del pequeño puente, los estudiantes estaban arriba mío entrando al castillo, ufff salvado!!! Vi como todos bostezaban y cruzaban charlando desanimadamente la puerta, Draco se quedó atrás. Este se sentó en el pasto, como no había ningún problema salí ya que me estaba congelando todo...  
  
-no sabía que nadaras en la media noche –dijo con tono burlón – por qué no me avisaste?  
  
-muy gracioso... la verdad es que estaba pensando y weno, me gusta nada?  
  
-dilo tú! –dijo acercándose y pronuncio un hechizo y toda mi ropa se secó  
  
-gracias  
  
-no lo digas, que hacías ahí?- vaya nunca pensé que Draco fuera tan... amable, que lindo ser su amigo y será mejor cuando seamos más, jejeje...  
  
-es que estaba buscando algo que se me perdió y los vi salir del bosque con el profesor Snape, como se supone que no estaba acá me eché al lago...  
  
-pensé que tenías una capa...  
  
-como..  
  
-o vamos!! Es obvio!! Y tu capa  
  
-buena pregunta... creo que se me cayó en el bosque...maldición, también se cayó el mapa.  
  
-fácil, accio capa accio mapa – pronunció, automáticamente las cosas se pusieron en su mano  
  
-Pensé que, nah! Olvídalo, gracias otra ves, que... amable  
  
-bueno, no siempre estoy feliz...  
  
-Zabini! – dije recordárselo no me gusta que esté feliz!! Seguro por su conversación!!!grrrrr!!!  
  
-Maldito, pero eso me hace recordar que para la próxima te delato!  
  
-umh... y bueno, que hace a un Slytherin para estar feliz...??? Será alguien? – poniéndolo más a prueba  
  
-bueno no, si fuera alguien estaría triste, es solo que ya vamos a terminar y todo eso  
  
-y me lo dices así como así? Pensé que era un secreto  
  
-lo es, solo que como ya lo sabes... no me preocupa, no se lo vas a decir a nadie, y supongo que tu amigo Weasley tampoco ya que él lo sabía antes  
  
-o... como supiste que yo lo sabía?  
  
-lo adivine, dijo quitándole importancia, bien si no te molesta me voy, es raro hablar contigo pero supongo que es mejor que estar golpeándonos, no?  
  
-esos tiempos!!!, bueno te acompaño hasta medio camino para ir a mi casa  
  
-no sabía que conocías la sala común  
  
-es una larga historia tal vez otro día... te vas a reír mucho ¬¬' – dije bajando la voz en la última parte, nos paramos y entramos al castillo, conversábamos d tonterías y a veces él se reía, que lindo , piensa que soy raro solo porque hago comentarios afuera o me expreso deliberadamente, pero sé que le gusta, le voy a sacar la máscara!!!  
  
POD Ron  
  
----------noche-----------  
  
al darme cuenta de que Blaise, sí se había ido me apene mucho, todo por la culpa de Malfoy!!! Ya lo había aceptado!!o claro...eso si estaba claro pero y yo, supongo que no era bueno para todos... me gustaría que esos paseos nocturnos hayan durado más... en verdad me hubiera gustado... ooooooo bueno supongo que ya no importa, me pregunto si me mandará cartas, jajajaja, o claro que no! Él solo le va a mandar a Malfoy, no sabe exactamente que existo... bueno no de esa forma. Pero si YO le mando una carta... nah! Si le mando.. será otro día bostezo hoy tengo mucho sueño...  
  
POD Draco  
  
Regresé a la sala común, lógicamente vacía y me tire en mi cama, vi la cama del frente vacía, en las otras dos camas Crabbe y Goile durmiendo calladamente... me acerqué a la cama de Thomas, sí su piel trigueña contrataba mucho con las cubre-almohada...? Pero se le veía bien, me acordé que Blaise me lo presentó ya en la sala, estaba entrando hablando con él animadamente y cuando Blaise lo vio, me acuerdo como se le había alumbrado el rostro, me lo presentó y tiempo después (un par de años) se hicieron novio.  
  
Una corriente de ira me recorrió, él lo había tenido primero que yo... pero ahora parecía no importarle, ya eso era solo un recuerdo borroso, se movió entre sueños, qué soñara? Eso sería interesante, siempre me había interesado el chico... Potter, esa era otra historia, me había interesado antes de conocerlo y ahora hablábamos como buenos amigos, supongo que es un buen chico... lindo pero demasiado llamativo! Que estará haciendo Blaise...  
  
Me cambie sin prestar atención, ya que todos estaban dormidos y me acosté después de rato de pensar en distintas cosas el sueño me venció y quedé arriba de todas las colchas.  
  
-.A la mañana siguiente.-  
  
-por que me estabas observando ayer? – dijo Thomas en el desayuno al estar sirviéndose más cereal – deberían ponerle un hechizo a las puertas para que no suenen...  
  
-tienen uno  
  
-si? Pues deberías hacer menos ruido al caminar  
  
-...  
  
-estas muy callado, que pasa?  
  
-nada, por que tanto interés?  
  
- no lo sé, ayer me estabas viendo cuando dormía  
  
-como lo sabes?  
  
-existen hechizos de aviso sabes? – dijo saludando a Steve que acababa de sentarse a la mesa – después te enseño uno  
  
-no hace falta ya los sé, solo que no soy tan desconfiado de mis supuestos amigos  
  
-solo amigos, y no es eso pero es por precaución, no me culpes por ser como soy!  
  
-no te culpo – terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos a la clase de encantamientos  
  
POD Harry  
  
Al estar desayunando distraídamente desvié la mirada a Slytherin y vi como Draco hablaba animadamente con otro alumno, desconocido, me desanimo un poco el desayuno hasta que Herm nos avisó de que ya era hora de ir a transfiguración, vi como los Slytherins se ponían de pie y se iban charlando, me molesté, Herm y Ron tuvieron que apurar el paso para alcanzarme. Me di cuenta que Draco era bueno con casi toda la escuela... Menos con Gryffindor o amenos eso supongo.  
  
XXXXXXXXX espero que les haya gustado!! Weno como no me he mejorado totalmente y tengo sueño acá lo termino..., tal ves deje de escribir, pero si kieren q siga m vere obligada acguir..u.. sq ultimamnt toy muxo ocupada, sorry!!! A..y no c preocupn x Thomas no durara muxo, siempre tuve en contra d los prsonajs invntaosu.. REVIEWS!!!!XXXXXXXXXu... 


	10. Un mes desde su partida

Ejem... algunas cosas no quedaron claras... bien aquí están las respuestas: Blaise se fue porque su mama se enfermó y bueno ya saben la cosa se estaba muriendo y quería estar con su hijo, no?, y como ya les dije Thomas no se va a quedar mucho ya que no me gustan los personajes inventados y bueno, solo necesitaba algo así como un sustituto de Blaise!! Espero que les guste(para las q dijeron que taba corto)XD!! . . . .sor por la demora!!! . . .  
  
POD Harry  
  
Al llegar al aula, la profesora no había llegado todavía, nos sentamos en nuestro lugar particular..(Ron a mi lado, yo apoyado n la pared al lado d la ventana, Herm atrás, con l q tenga suerte y quiera tener las respuestas a todo, casi siempre Neville)  
  
Comenzamos a hablar, quiddich esto... tareas aquello, como casi siempre pasa nos desviamos del tema y terminamos ablando sobre "el cabeza de puerco", la próxima ves que vayamos a Hogmeat iríamos ahí, con una Herm enfadada o si ella...  
  
Neville llegó acalorado (seguro que estaba corriendo) y se sentó como siempre al lado de Herm, esta al verlo le sonrió.  
  
-que pasó Neville?? Por qué haz llegado corriendo?  
  
-porque, umh.. nada  
  
-o vamos Nevi!! – (apodo que Ron le había puesto para fastidiarlo) Ron intervino – somos tus amigos, si alguien te perigue nosotros le cobremos eso!!  
  
-no son mis guarda espaldas ni nada – dijo y sin pensar le Draco.. – todos me quedaron mirando – q?(reaccionando)  
  
-en que pensabas Harry? – dijo Ron en voz alta llamando la atención d todos  
  
-Ron cálmate, Harry tiene razón... como Dra...Malfoy – intervino Herm salvándome, justo en eso llegó la profesora, nos sentamos y sacamos nuestras cosas.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Caminábamos a la clase de encantamientos, la verdad esto de andar con Thomas esta siendo divertido, con quien andará él?(cuando no esta conmigo)  
  
-Draco, por qué Potter no dejaba de mirarte?, que le hiciste, a San Potter?  
  
-también sé que me estaba mirando, no sé por qué.. pero a de ser muy grave para ser tan descuidado – dije secamente  
  
-tal ves la atracción Malfoy ya surgió en él  
  
-tal ves – dije viéndole de reojo – total en todos pasa(tratando de sacar información)  
  
-si en todos-(bingo) me paré en seco y volteé para verle mejor, un chico atractivo, umh... nada mal  
  
- tú también? – dije sonriendo  
  
-antes pensaba eso... por que crees que quería ser con ustedes en el cuarto – (vaya tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta...) – pero me di cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo, como decirlo eres demasiado, umh... refinado, o como sea encontré a Blaise y fue la mejor opció... um... sigamos caminando o perdemos la clase  
  
-Blaise, como que demasiado refinado..?  
  
-no lo sé me sentiría muy extraño con eso, pero dejemos de hablar del tema, es incómodo...  
  
-jajaja bueno –retomamos la marcha – Crabbe, Goile, donde está Pansy?  
  
-no lo sabemos salió antes que nosotros del comedor  
  
-debe de estar como ese Steve... del que tanto habla – dijo Thomas  
  
-supongo... - llegamos por fin al aula, entramos y estaba lleno de gente, como siempre nuestros sitios estaban vacíos, jajaja en todas las clases lo mismo, y si teníamos ganas de otro sitio era nuestro, eso era con Blaise... vaya afanado!!! Nos dirigimos a nuestros sitios al fondo a la izquierda mirando la ventana, Thomas a mi costado y Cabb y Goile atrás, comenzó la clase, parece que nos esperaban, de lo más aburrido, practicamos algunos encantamientos nuevos para la clase pero no desconocidos para mí, me salieron bien.  
  
Termino  
  
Salimos del aula y Thomas se tuvo que ir ya que tenía una reunión (o cita mejor dicho) con un Hufflepuff, maldito... Fuimos a la otra clase con Hufflepuff, nos encontraríamos allá, jajaj cuanto tiempo va a estar con ese Hufflepuff como para decirle que se encontrarían otro día, gente!!!!  
  
Entramos al salón de Historia (magia), y no encontramos a Bla..Thomas pero vimos nuestros cuatro asientos reservados, nos sentamos y entró Pansy, cuando me vio se sentó a mi lado, vaya sorpresa!! Se apoyo en mi hombro y comenzó a hablar  
  
- Draco, oh! No sabes la vida que llevo – dijo suspirando – en cada lugar todos me miran con odio, por qué? Porque soy Slytherin, o otra cosa, tengo que fingir que no lo noto... - le interrumpí  
  
- Pansy, este no es el momento, que tal si hablamos otro día  
  
-Eres un... -dijo y llegó Thomas, me vio pero también vio a Pansy, hizo un gesto con la mano de que no hiciéramos nada y se sentó con un Hufflepuff en otro lado, será ese tipo con el que se reúne? – Draco esto es un mundo lleno de mascaras ya me estoy hartando...- murmuró a mí oído  
  
-Pansy, lo sé pero si quieres seguir viva en este escuela, mejor sigue así que tal si lo conversamos en otro momento – ella me miró con odio y fijó su mirada en lo que quedaba del profesor...(q? no es un momento oportuno) fingí estar normal en la clase pero algo me molestaba, aparte de ser ignorado por Pansy(que era casi como una hermana), estaba Potter, no sé por qué pensaba en él... desde que vi que me miraba inquisidoramente en el desayuno, aparte de Blaise que no recibía ninguna noticia sobre él...  
  
La clase terminó, más aburrida que lo común, Pansy me miró, (tendré la puerta abierta, siempre que necesita hablar viene conmigo a conversar, casi siempre en la noche ya que antes no estoy en mi cuarto), Thomas me dijo que iba a la biblioteca y dije a Crabbe y Goile que quería estar solo, ellos sin más ni más se fueron por otro lado, vaya tipos para raros, a pesar de que parezcan sin cerebro me han ayudado en las clases que no son de practica...  
  
Fui al lago para pensar, no mejor dicho fui al lago porque sabía que Gryffindor tenía a esa hora Herbología, me paré en una columna a ver como terminaban, las chicas de Ravenclaw me miraban y me sonreían y algunas me saludaban, pufffffff! Saque mi vista de ahí y la fijé en Gryffindor, ellos se dieron cuenta y se incomodaron, el pelirrojo le dijo a Harry algo y este mi miró, jajaja se puso más nervioso!! Le hice una señal que venga y él guardó torpemente sus cosas y se me acercó, todo el mundo estaba expectante.  
  
-parece que ahora tenemos público – dije fuerte para que todos lo escucharan – no importa... si quieren seguirnos que lo hagan pero es peor para ti, Potter  
  
-Malfoy, no son mis seguidores tu llamas demasiado la atención – dijo murmurando y comenzamos a caminar, todos "disimuladamente" nos siguieron– de todas manera que quieres decirme?  
  
-Por qué me estabas mirando –todo el mundo mecánicamente volteó a ver a Harry, este me jaló del brazo y me llevó fuera de miradas curiosas  
  
-nunca puedo conversar con público – y nos sentamos al borde del bosque prohibido – no te estaba mirando...  
  
-o claro que si! Todo Slytherin lo vio – dije – deberías ser más disimulado, no me gustan las preguntas...  
  
-bueno, bueno... la verdad no te estaba viendo a propósito, estaba aburrido y quería ver como actuabas  
  
-actuar..? – dije sorprendido (Draco esto es un mundo lleno de mascaras ya me estoy hartando...) – Pansy...  
  
-no, Harry - dijo cortante  
  
- no, no es eso, es que ya van dos personas con el mismo tema...  
  
-es la verdad, por que no te abres al mundo...? – dijo con cierto recelo – tienes... miedo?  
  
-claro que no! Y Potter no te metas en asuntos que no te importan! – dije hartándome – soy así y quiero seguir así!  
  
-bueno, solo decía... umh... hablando de otra cosa...  
  
-mejor – interrumpí este me miró y sonrió  
  
-Por qué tratas mal solo a Gryffindor?  
  
-nada personal, pero no me gustan los rechazos, de todas maneras me parecen muy fingidos, el equipo bueno!! Jajaja que mentira! Si fueran buenos tú crees que dirían lo que dicen de nosotros a nuestras espaldas...?  
  
-bueno, no somos perfectos...  
  
-nosotros tampoco! – grité, no sabía por qué pero este chico me saca de quicio...  
  
-cálmate! Suave... estas muy tenso hoy... otra cosa, ahora que no esta Zabini te juntas mucho con Thomas, sino me equivoco...  
  
-Si, me a resultado un chico agradable... - dije por qué tan formal esta conversación, él no era el que decía "relájate"  
  
-Como sea – dijo amargo – ya tengo hambre vamos al gran comedor, supongo que lo de "amigos de secreto" ya fue, a esta hora todos deben de haberse enterado...  
  
-si...- dije parándome, ayudándolo a pararse – pero que se va a hacer, no me gustan los secretos – Harry me miró y ocultó la risa  
  
Comenzamos a caminar al castillo, entramos y todos se quedaron estáticos(los pocos que habían), estábamos subiendo las escaleras y me olvidé completamente del escalón falso y me caí, no me dolió pero al ponerme rojo Harry se comenzó a reír, me ayudo a pararme y no me gustó para nada de que no dejara de reírse, le empuje escaleras abajo(reacciones involuntarias) este se asustó y me jaló de la túnica, como no pude aguantar su peso nos fuimos contra el piso, ya que no estábamos muy lejos de él y estuvimos tirados un buen tiempo nos estábamos riéndo como nunca, a pesar de que la caída haya dolido, en verdad! Todo daba risa ahora, de qué me reía...? No lo sabía pero hace tiempo que no lo hago, me gusta.  
  
Entramos al gran comedor, todo desaliñados, y nos separamos para ir donde nuestras casas, todos nos miraban me puse al lado de Goile y Thomas y comencé a comer ignorando a los demás. Eso también hizo Harry, pero él comenzó a hablar con Ron y poco a poco el aire del lugar se iba relajando.  
  
Salimos porque faltaban 2 clases todavía, bueno, nada especial, pociones: Gryffindor, ahí si tuvo la cosa...  
  
...  
  
Salimos del comedor con todas las miradas encima, tocó clase de Herbología, también con Hufflepuff, pero esa no es la cosa, terminó y llegamos a las mazmorras, ya que todo Gryffindor llegó junto no pude conversar con Harry, ya sentados comencé a mirar a Harry inquisidoramente, para ver si me daba cuenta...  
  
A la mitad de la clase en mi mesa apareció un mensaje grabado diciendo "deja de mirarme-HP" jajajaj! Que truco para más interesante, casi me olvido de él, "como sabes" respondí "fácil, Ron me lo dijo" me reí por lo bajo, los mensajes los escribíamos con tinta en la mesa, decíamos el hechizo, la tinta se borraba y salía en la otra mesa, al leerlo en la otra mesa el mensaje se borraba, muy útil... sin embargo, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba atrás suyo y le vio haciendo el hechizo, toda la clase se enteró, nos castigaron quedándonos 2horas, más en el salón, como casi toda la clase no hubo práctica los calderos estaban solo un poco sucios, Snape se tuvo que irse ya que Dumblendor le llamó, nos quedamos limpiando.  
  
-buen truco –dije para interrumpir el silencio  
  
- sí, Ron me lo enseñó – dijo y volteó mirándome – pensé que te salvarías del castigo  
  
-no, Sev ya no me perdona, claro que los puntos es otro tema  
  
-Sev? – dijo levantando una ceja  
  
-si, como verás... jeje... - él sonrió – creo que ahora sí, esto se está saliendo de control  
  
-como..?  
  
-todo el colegio piensa que...  
  
-que importa lo que los demás piensen!!!!!- (harry:la verdad quiero que sigan pensando eso...)dijo interrumpiéndome, saltando y gritando- como es que puedes vivir asi?!  
  
- Como es que puedes pensar así???!!! – dije gritando también sonriendo – tú eres mucho más famoso! A todos lados la gente te mira y te señala, cual circo fueras!!! Y piensas que lo que la gente piense no importa!  
  
-Es que no importa!!! – dijo soltándose  
  
-Tratas de hacer que no te importa, pero si te importa! Tanto que te creaste una mascara!! El niño perfecto y sufrido – dije entrando a una zona más peligrosa.  
  
-mira quien lo dice!! El chico malo que no siente nada porque todos babean por él!!! Slytherin personalizado!!!  
  
Seguimos hablando de eso, con cada ves respuestas más fuera del tema, gritando y saltando como locos, como nunca! Diciendo todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, soltando cosas que la vida no nos había dejado decir, nos sentamos y nos apoyamos en nosotros mismos, espalda a espalda, seguimos hablando de cosas vacilantes y algunas veces sin sentido. Llegó Sev y al vernos todos sudados y desordenados nos "boto" del aula, todo el mundo nos veía y murmuraba, desde ahí nuestra "pequeña y secreta" amistad se convirtió en algo más grande, sin tomar riesgos ni nada nos lanzamos nosotros mismos a un abismo lleno de murmuros y maldiciones.  
  
A la mañana siguiente (viernes), ya pasado de 2 o 4 días le incidente, al estar desayunando con Thomas recibí una carta de mi padre:  
  
Draco: dejemos de lado los modales por este rato, ¿qué  
demonios haces? Que no sabes que tu nuevo amiguito te pone en  
peligro a ti y a toda nuestra familia, pronto tú-sabes-quién  
se dará cuenta, si es que todavía no lo sabe, y te usará como  
arma, hijo, me preocupo por ti y si no cortas esa pequeña  
amistad me veré obligado a hacer algo al respecto.  
Tu padre que te quiere,  
Lucius  
Pd: aléjate de la carta, cuidado con los dedos.  
  
Que rara posdata, entonces la carta comenzó a incendiarse, au!! Muy tarde me quemé el dedo, no es nada... solo se puso rojo, hice un hechizo y dejó de doler, supongo que mi papá tiene razón es peligroso, pero nunca me había sentido tan vivo! Nadie... ni siquiera Blaise, en eso una lechuza se puso a mi lado me dejó una carta y con las alas golpea a Thomas y le araña.  
  
- Estúpida lechuza, de todas maneras de quien es? – dijo enojado, viendo su herida  
  
-Es de Blaise  
  
-que interesante... y que dice?  
  
Draco: lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, como  
estas? Espero que me hayas extrañado!!! Porque yo lo hice  
mucho, pero no te preocupes el sábado regreso, parece que  
para la poción ya fue suficiente!! Draco, espero que no hayas  
cambiado mucho desde que me fui, o que estés con otra  
personas, según mis fuentes no pasa nada nuevo (que malas  
fuentes ( Draco) Ya que ustedes se van a Hogmeat te espero en  
el cabeza de puerco, umh.. que tal a las 3?? Solo para pasar  
el rato, Blaise.  
  
- Viene mañana, me voy a encontrar con él en Hogmeat...  
  
-Bueno, entonces mejor yo voy por separado, no? Crabbe, Goile, Pansy y yo nos vamos a otro lado.  
  
-umh.. si... gracias, de todas maneras tengo ganas de verlo – (Blaise, ya hasta parecías una historia antigua) no, Blaise ya no te extraño...  
  
Más tarde hable con Pansy sobre lo de las mascaras, hablamos un buen rato y hasta le vi llorar. Mi pequeña hermana...  
  
-Draco no estamos solos, Draco no quiero seguir fingiendo, Draco odio mi vida, Draco por qué? – Decía cosas así le respondía comprendí que en Slytherin también hay personas, aunque no se habrán son personas y al salir del cuarto lo note todos sufrimos, todos por la culpa de ese maldito! Calmé a Pansy, no podría seguir sin ella, me abrazó y se fue a dormir, en cambio salí de la sala común rápido tenía que encontrar a Harry...  
  
POD Ron  
  
-Desde que Harry se junta con Malfoy está extraño, claro que no descuida a sus amigos pero por más tiempo que pase con nosotros, siento que lo extraño... no quiero compartirlo, es como un hermano para mí y bueno nunca me había pasado eso...  
  
-entiendo, pero no será que estas confundiendo amistad con amor – dijo el nuevo juguete de Ron  
  
-puajjj! Claro que no! No tienes nada más que decir? Se supone que sirves como psicólogo!!  
  
-no te tienes que poner así, l mundo esta lleno de peces – dijo con voz fraternal  
  
-que? – dijo Ron confundido  
  
-no te preocupes todavía tienes a tu familia  
  
-que porquería  
  
-el mundo te ama – (ooo! Es la última cosa que dirás! Herm tenía rezón estas cosas estás pregrabadas) pensaba mientras tiraba la pelotita por la ventana  
  
La pelota rebotó por todos los terrenos del castillo y entonces..  
  
-ah? – dijo Neville mientras soltaba el libro y cogía la pelota  
  
- yo te amo – dijo con tal voz que hizo que Neville se asustara y tirara la pelota lejos, por el bosque prohibido...  
  
POD Blaise  
  
Después de pasar unas "vacaciones" y que mi mamá se haya curado por fin iba a regresar donde Draco!! Dejaría a mi familia otra ves y todas sus comodidades pero estaría mejor allá, pensaba mientras ponía sus cosas en baúles, por fin termino todo!!  
  
Ah!!! Como iba a extrañar a sus nuevas "amistades" lamentablemente y según él terriblemente muggles, pero había sido divertido!! Vio el reloj ya tenía que partir  
  
POD Harry  
  
-Vaya – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el aula abandonada que encontramos siempre que queríamos conversar urgentemente (decoración: retirar todas las cosas y poner unos cuantos sillones y alfombrar el piso) – no puedo creer todavía que Blaise vaya a estar mañana  
  
-Le extrañaste?  
  
- No mucho, bueno los primeros días...  
  
-pero...- interrumpí  
  
-pero tú me mostraste otra cara del mundo, y deje extrañar el sexo u otras cosas  
  
-genial – dije sin muchas ganas – espero que no nos separemos cuando él llegue  
  
-no sé Harry, no sé como va desde que él pise la escuela  
  
-pensé que éramos buenos amigos  
  
-lo somos, y mucho, pero – dijo Draco mientras se quedaba callado y pensaba – pero él es diferente.  
  
-otra ves las máscaras? No quiero que dejemos de vernos – dije melodramático – No quiero que regresen otra ves los problemas  
  
-Harry...- me miro y sonrió – eres un completo gay! – y comenzamos a reír pero en el fondo sabía que no podía estar sin él, ya no ya me había acostumbrado demasiado a su cercanía, a su aliento, y a su seco modo de decirte no te vayas...  
  
-no soportaría que te fueras – dije él vio que era serio  
  
-siempre tendré las puertas abiertas – dijo – siempre nos veremos acá, bien?  
  
-solo acá?  
  
-no! En todo el mundo – y me abrazó, nunca había sido tan expresivo, le devolví el abrazo No te vallas . . . . . Espero que les haya gustado, REVIEWS!!! Si! Muajajaja ya viene Blaise! Y todo se derrumba!! Ejem.. sor x la demora y por las faltas ortográficas, es que este cap lo subí rapido y weno..u...!!!! 


	11. El cabeza de puerco

Lamento la demora!!!o... espero que les guste mi maq esta malograda así que si no entienden algunas palabra(muy mal scrita) o tienen preguntas dejen REVIEWS!!!  
  
El cabeza de puerco  
  
POD Harry  
  
A la mañana siguiente me dispuse a cambiarme, un poco triste porque sabía que iba perder a un buen amigo, bueno... no podría aguantar todo si él no estaba, vi como Ron se acababa de levantar y miraba a ambos lados, Ron siempre iba a estar conmigo pero es otra cosa...Al terminar de cambiarnos bajamos a la sala común, vi todas las caras emocionadas y listas para ir a Hogmeat, llegó Herm con el cabello mojado chorreando desordenadamente por sus hombros, salimos de la sala común.  
  
Al llegar al comedor mi mirada se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, todavía no bajaba Draco, o tal ves estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que se pondría, se ve bien con todo, pero no me hace caso, nos sentamos en el medio de la mesa dando espalda a la pared ya que bueno... yo querría ver cuando llegue.  
  
-ola Ron, Herm y Harry – dijo Neville - eh oído que Blaise iba a venir hoy de su casa, Malfoy ya te contó?  
  
-...- mire raro a Neville, nunca era de chismoso, pero ahí me di cuenta de que toda la mesa (por más vacía que este) estaba escuchando atentamente – no lo sé, quién te lo dijo?  
  
-una chica de Slytherin, amiga de Blaise  
  
-con que Slytherin, no? – Intervino Dean que acababa de llegar con Seamus –pensaba que Harry era el único con gustos raros  
  
-a..? – dije confundido estaba tan concentrado en la puerta que no me había concentrado en quién entraba, pero sí que en la esquina derecha estaba un poco rota... entonces, le vi, estaba entrando solo por el centro de la entrada, se veía especialmente pálido con esa túnica verde-oscuro pero se le veía muy... bien.  
  
-mira quien llegó – dijo entre risas Seamus – el rey serpiente (¬¬)  
  
-Harry – dijo Ron para que lo escucháramos Herm y yo, ya que los otros se reían y conversaban de otro tema – Esto va a estar genial, ir al cabeza de puerco como quedamos y ver gente no muy segura...  
  
-no creo que sea buena idea, como ya lo dijiste no es muy seguro y aparte, para que quieres ir al lugar  
  
-dijiste el cabeza de puerco – reaccionando  
  
-claro como quedamos en la clase – (genial, ahora Draco pensará que le espío, pero que más da, voy a ver como reacciona cuando está con Blaise) – pero primero vamos a Zonko necesito comprar unas cosas...  
  
-oh!!! Y podemos ir a la tienda que vimos sobre cosas de escritorio, me encantaría ir ahí primero antes que me maten!! – dijo Herm con cierta emoción en los ojos – pero que al ir no se haga muy tarde, ahí si no les acompañaría  
  
-No te preocupes Herm vamos a la hora de comer y pedimos algo ligero  
  
-a la hora de comer...?  
  
-Sí, Ron pero mejor vamos a ... umh, pasadas las 3 –dije disimuladamente, Ron me miro y sonrió diciendo un pequeño "perfecto"  
  
Así dimos por terminada la conversación ya que tuvimos que hablar con los otros o estos nos acompañarían en nuestra pequeña excursión al bar.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Me desperté nervioso, hoy iba a ser el gran día, pero por que me pongo nervioso? Total yo era el que manda aquí, era...? Espero no haber cambiado mucho, aunque no quiero volver a ser como era antes, ser libre lo único.  
  
Me demoré en cambiarme ya que no encontraba ropa "apropiada", Thomas no estaba en el cuarto y no quería conversar en el desayuno así que partí solo.  
  
Al llegar vi como Harry clavaba sus ojos en mí, OH! Sí! Escogí la ropa indicada, hice un pequeño desfile sonriendo y algunas veces mirándolo y me senté en el centro de la mesa solo, comí poco no quería estar lleno después, fijé mi vista en Gryffindor, miré a Harry para que me devolviera la mirada, pero este no pareció notarlo y siguió conversando con sus tres amigos de algo que no querían que se enteren los demás o a menos eso parecía, Goile y Crabbe entraron y se sentaron a mi lado.  
  
-Por qué no nos despertaste? – dijo Crabbe  
  
-bueno, no quería que estén cansados, y Pansy?  
  
-Aquí estoy – dijo sentándose al lado de Goile – Y bueno Draco, ya todo está planeado, tu te vas solo al cabeza de puerco y nosotros nos vamos... a cualquier otro sitio  
  
-bien- (que gran plan)  
  
-bien –dijo concluyendo nuestra conversación – no encontré a Thomas  
  
-Déjalo, cualquier cosa le dices que no vaya - dije mostrando querer concluir la plática  
  
Se terminó el desayuno, salimos para ser llevados a Hogmeat al llegar todavía tenía tiempo así que decidí acompañar a Pan, Crabb y Goile a comer un helado o por ahí a pasar el tiempo.  
  
3:00  
  
Vi que hora era y salí directamente al cabeza de Puerco esperaba no llegar tarde, estaba ansioso pero sentía mi corazón ir a mil por hora, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aunque mis piernas temblaban  
  
POD Harry  
  
Fuimos a Zonko a comprar algunas bromas para los Slytherin, aunque no sabía para que si el único Sly que molestábamos era a Draco y ahora me mato si le pasa algo, después de dar vueltas por la tienda y comprar algunas cosas nos dirigimos a la tienda que Herm dijo sobre cosas de escritorio, y sí habían cosas fascinantes aunque algunas veces absurdas, como un pisapapeles que cantaba la música que se te pasaba por la cabeza o una pluma que hacía burbujas en medio de alguna practica, aunque habían cosas directamente para copiar, como una pluma que cuando marcabas todo en el libro, esta te lo ponía en la practica o una donde acercabas tu cara y veías la practica de otra persona, compré una tinta que te escupe cuando alguien quiera leer tu correspondencia(no sé por qué) y una pluma grande que reflejaba a alguien que quieras ver en tal momento (adivinen para qué)  
  
-Ya!!- dijo impaciente Ron – podemos ir al cabeza de puerco!!!  
  
-calma Ron, no sé porque quieres ir con tanto ánimo! – dijo Herm  
  
-Bueno, ya van a ser las 3:00 –dije para mí solo – vamos entonces  
  
Y nos encaminamos al cabeza de puerco, al llegar distinguí a Blaise sentado a una de las últimas mesas, se veía más quemado pero todavía tenía la mirada despectiva, como Draco-antes, nos sentamos en una mesa donde una columna nos tapaba pero si yo me hacía más adelante los vería con perfección (no me digan como la encontré pero ahí estaba), llegó Draco.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Al ver que estaba cerca del cabeza de puerco, demoré el paso, la verdad si estaba nervioso... y si cambié mucho...? y si cambió mucho...?  
  
Entre al bar, sentí el olor a madera vieja y sudor, era yo? Espero que no... De inmediato fije mi vista en las mesas vi a Blaise, lo vi por fin!!! Sonreí, él me acababa de ver, sonrió, al llegar a la mesa este se paró y de improviso me dio un beso, no le respondí, no podía...  
  
-Hola Draco – dijo sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilas aunque con un poco de decepción por el beso y se sentó  
  
-Hola Blaise – dije sentándome, vi que estaba más oscuro – fuiste a la playa?  
  
-La verdad lo pasé en la piscina ya que mi mamá estaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero... -dijo (vaya amante de las madres ¬¬) – no hablemos de mí, quiero saber todo desde que me fui del colegio, como la pasaste? – bajo la mirada y dijo inseguro – estuviste con alguien?  
  
-No, estuve solo – Harry – pero hice amigos, no sabía que Thomas era tan buena gente  
  
-siempre te lo dije, pero nunca me hiciste caso...  
  
Seguimos conversando sobre las cosas que pasaban o pasaron en este tiempo, no le conté sobre Harry después le diría, total tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y para bien o para mal tenía que aceptar esa umh... amistad  
  
POD Harry  
  
Vi como le daba Blaise un beso a Draco, me llené de ira. Draco es solo mío jeje... ya no tengo secretos para mí, lo grito pensando... si alguien comienza a leer mi mente, tendrán para sobornarme el resto de mi vida!(salida completamente del tema) Em... pedimos tres cervezas.  
  
-Vaya esto esta fuerte –dijo Hermione impaciente – No sé por qué querían venir aquí, pero ya estamos aquí así que vámonos  
  
- no! todavía no – respondió Ron  
  
- Por qué quieres estar aquí? – le pregunté, claro que me quería quedar pero quería saber por qué lo hacía Ron  
  
- Oh! Vamos Harry! Malfoy es tu amigo – dijo con cara perturbada - ya te lo debe de haber contado! Bueno, ya sabíamos que hoy vendría Blaise y se reuniría con él...  
  
- como...?- interrumpí  
  
- A Ginny se le ocurrió de que sería divertido ponerte un hechizo micro... umh... a donde vayas te escucharemos por otro aparato encantado, y bueno queremos jugarle una broma... ´  
  
- De qué?  
  
- Se encargaron de pagarle al cocinero y este les puso un ver... - se detuvo y vio a Herm – hechizo de la verdad  
  
- esta en contra de la ley?  
  
-no – dijo automáticamente Ron - pero cuando lo tomen sabremos sus secretos más profundos  
  
-no... - dije, comencé a preguntarme, aunque sí sería divertido ver si tengo esperanzas... no importa si Blaise la tome, quiero saber de Draco... no! Que estoy pensando!! Sería algo indigno, tengo que sacarlos antes de que tomen algo... Me paré, rápidamente Ron se paró y también otras personas de Gryffindor que no había notado que estaban ahí – esto es...  
  
-Venganza, Harry! – Dijo Ron en tono frío – todo lo que ellos nos han hecho pasar, bueno esta es nuestra bienvenida, no podrás hacer nada y vamos Harry! Bien que quieres escucharlo!!! Somos amigos, no? Siéntate  
  
-Ron, esto esta mal, y no voy a dejar que le hagan eso – dije murmurando – también soy su amigo  
  
-Harry, siéntate y no saldrás herido, umh... tú lo quieres tanto como nosotros!  
  
-debes estar bromeando Ron, sabes que va en contra de las reglas! Y sería algo muy peligroso – dijo Herm asustada – deja que Harry les avise  
  
-ya es muy tarde, ya lo están tomando... - dijo viendo a otro lado, entonces corrí, corrí lo más que pude donde Draco, este me miró y le grité que corra, se levantó alarmado, seguí gritando, me entendió y parece que se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad y salió corriendo, Blaise se quedó atrás.  
  
Corrí a la puerta, no podía creer que Gryffindor vaya a hacer eso! Era una violación completa a la privacidad nadie es perfecto, vi como Draco salía por la puerta y voltee a ver a Blaise y este ya estaba sentado, la poción estaba funcionando, oí a Herm gritar, vaya todo estaba pasando tan lento, todos querían venganza, pero sabrían que iba a terminar mal... Draco  
  
Ya iba a salir cuando de repente me choco con una mesa y al caer me golpeo las costillas, vi el piso y no recuerdo nada más  
  
.  
  
Me desperté en la enfermería tenía bandas en el pecho y me dolía la cabeza, comencé a recordar todo, (que porquería!!) bueno, aunque sea la pasé de héroe y salve a Draco, espero que me diga algo por eso y que Ron no lo tome tan a pecho...  
  
Entonces de la puerta aparecieron dos figuras que no pude apreciar bien ya que me hice el dormido (era tradición)  
  
-no puedo creer que Harry me haya echo esto...- dijo la voz que indudablemente era de Ron  
  
-él no te hizo nada –dijo Herm – solo trató de ayudar a Draco, ustedes se pasaron un poco con su venganza... y bueno, lo demás fue pura coincidencia... tú mismo lo viste, algunas veces Harry puede ser un verdadero tonto (qué? Que hice?) No Harry?  
  
-bien... que pasó en realidad? – pregunté, acomodándome mejor en la cama, rayos, como sabían que estaba despierto? – después de que me caí...?  
  
-bueno, fue gracioso – dijo Ron ocultando la risa – ver como corrías desesperado, después la cara de susto de Malfoy, y tu caída del siglo con la mesa, aunque nos bajaron puntos... por estar en ese sitio, aparte de que rompiste una silla y te golpeaste mucho, nadie se enteró que estábamos jugando una broma a Slytherin, no nos delatarás, no Harry?  
  
- no – dije avergonzado, tan espectacular fue eso...? – quedé muy mal, no?  
  
-bueno – dijo Herm – todo Gryffindor te odia porque arruinaste la trampa pero no hay problema  
  
-sí hombre! – dijo Seamus, que acababa de llegar con Dean – bueno, nadie salió herido, solo tú, jeje, no pudimos vengarnos de Malfoy ni de Blaise ya que llamaste la atención de todos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya teníamos a Snape en nuestras narices  
  
-la próxima ves que sea algo más seguro – dije  
  
-la próxima ves no nos metemos con tu lover-boy – dijo Dean imitando a una chica muggle de telenovela – como sea ya le estamos tendiendo otra trampa, pero no te preocupes solo lo dejaremos en ridículo, no le sacaremos algo de verdad...  
  
-bueno, eso está mejor, por cierto, los van a dejar muy mal?  
  
-lo que se merecen, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar...  
  
-bueno, eso está mejor – (por qué tenía tanto miedo de saber las verdades de Draco?)  
  
-Me olvidaba Harry, parece que el cocinero tenía algo contra la familia Malfoy, ya que no le puso solamente la poción de nuestra venganza si no también de su venganza – dijo Herm apenada  
  
-De qué me estas hablando?  
  
-Encontraron a Draco en la casa de los gritos desmayado...  
  
-casi muerto – intervino Dean, alegre – pero ya lo curaron (torcida de boca)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Después de salir despavorido del cabeza de puerco y encontrarme con Snape y decirle que vaya al cabeza de puerco, me dirigí a la casa de los gritos, entré comencé a gritar y tirar todo, romper todo!, mis verdades ocultas iban a mi cabeza y me turbaban, necesitaba gritarlas! Más tranquilo me senté en una esquina y susurrando comencé a hablar, no podía retener las palabras solo salían. No quiero ser mortífago, amo ser Malfoy, me gustaría ser amigo de todos, no soy tan frío, me gusta pasar tiempo con Harry, me gusta Harry, Me di cuenta de que Blaise era mi pasado, tengo miedo a ser herido como cualquier persona, tengo miedo a la oscuridad, tengo miedo a la soledad.  
  
Comencé a llorar, como nunca, llorar sin dejar de decir todo lo que sentía en mi corazón, tratando de ocultar y dejar todo en mi mente, nadie me hablaba pero no dejaba de soltar palabras que me llevarían al borde de la locura, frases que ni yo sabía, me gusta Harry? Las lágrimas no cesaban.  
  
Gritos, lágrimas todo salía de mí, todo lo que había aguantado en mi vida, todo lo que no le pude decir a Harry, por mi cuenta, entonces, mi vista se nubló, me sentí mareado, vomito, la sustancia salió de mi boca dándome asco, y vomitando más, estaba ya de cara al piso, mis manos no aguantaron y mi cara ahora, sí, se chocó contra el piso y me golpeé la nariz, no podía levantarme mi cuerpo no reaccionaba el olor a vómito me estaba mareando más. Sentí como poca sangre salía de mi boca, ácido  
  
Entonces escuche unos gritos de afuera diciendo "vi que se metía como loco a la casa" "vamos a verlo, para llevarlo al castillo" "hay que avisarle que todo el colegio se va", los pasos se acercaban y entonces un par de gritos desesperados me indicaron que me acababan de ver, con un hechizo me llevaron afuera y me subieron al tren, entonces caí dormido.  
  
.  
  
Desperté en la enfermería me dolía todo, mis cortinas estaban cerradas pero escuché a Harry hablando con sus amigos, mi cabeza iba a explotar, abrí un poco la cortina vi otra cama cerrada por cortinas, Blaise, apoye mi cabeza en la almohada tena q dormir...  
  
Preguntas, comentarios, dejen Reviews!!! Espero que les haya gustado como ya les dije mi maquina está malograda y casi no se puede ver, así que lamento las faltas ortográficas... se acerca el final de ff, salió más largo de lo que esperaba pero ya kiero terminarlo... --(promociones para futuro no asegurado ff---(Vicios ocultos! Tengo una idea de cómo va a ser pero todavía no lo escribo, REVIEWS 


	12. la enfermeria

POD Harry  
  
Me desperté en medio de la noche, fui al baño (sin hacer ruido) pero como quería conversar de lo sucedido, y sabía que en la mañana con Blaise no podríamos, llame a Draco una, dos, tres, cuatro... affffff! Le tire mi almohada y este se despertó de susto, me hubiera reído pero haría demasiada bulla...  
  
-ola – dijo dándose cuenta donde estaba – que... por qué me tiraste la almohada??  
  
-Es que estaba aburrido – dije (POD Draco:¬¬)– de todas maneras, no deberías de molestarte conmigo, YO te salve de una humillante caída!  
  
-...Si bueno, cayendo tú – dijo reflexionándolo mejor – pero de todas maneras, por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-oh vamos!! Todos hacen esa preguntas, que acaso no entienden lo que es ser amigo!... soy ejemplar!!! – se rió despacio, me levanté y me senté en su cama de un salto, no tenía frío ni cansancio solo quería seguir hablando.  
  
-de todas maneras, gracias  
  
-no hay de qué – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
- tu aspecto heroico se incremento, de eso estoy seguro... "Harry Potter salva a su antiguo enemigo de terrible broma Gryffindor" – me reí un poco, para no despertar a Blaise, pero me como odiaba que me consideraran un héroe!!! Que porquería...  
  
-los Slytherin no te dieron la espalda?  
  
-sí, y ya casi no me hablan, pero sigo con mi grupo a pesar de las malas miradas, por?  
  
- umh... por nada... -y me callé de golpe  
  
La cama de Blaise se comenzó a abrir dejando a un descubierto Blaise con cara de cansado, miró a ambos lados(como si fuera a cruzar la calle...) y se sentó, el pelo revuelto le quedaba muy bien, pero entonces volteé donde Draco, no han tenido tiempo para hablar, grrrr no me voy a ir! Así que conversen conmigo aquí! Draco me miró  
  
-te quedas?- en un leve susurro  
  
-quieres que me vaya?-dije bajo  
  
-la verdad no, pero –y torció la boca, iba a continuar pero Blaise por fin habló  
  
-Draco? – le miró con asombro – que haces conversando con...-me miró con cara de asco- él!  
  
-...- Draco me miró y movió su cabeza negativamente –él, es Harry  
  
-y...?- dijo – ya se como se llama... pero...  
  
-si bueno, te acuerdas que te dije que hice nuevos amigos? - dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara  
  
:-:-SILENCIO INCOMODO-:-:-  
  
-esto es una broma, no? – dijo nervioso, Draco bajo la mirada –vaya!(casi gritando, exasperado) con que estos eran los cambios de los que hablaban –moviendo las manos – bien... supongo que los cambios son buenos!!!(Finalmente grito)  
  
-lógicamente – dije sin pensar, Draco me miro "shhhh"  
  
-Blaise no te pido de que lo trates bien, pero me dí cuenta de que, él era una... buena persona y  
  
-oh! Claro que es una buena persona! Es Harry Potter! El héroe! el magnifico y perfecto Gryffindor!!! – iba a levantarme pero Draco me paró  
  
-Blaise, no me parece correcto hablar de esto y no conversar de todas las cosas que te pasaron en tantos días...  
  
-oh! porque seguro que a ti te han pasado bastantes BUENAS cosas! No?!  
  
-Blaise – dijo ajando la voz – es mi amigo, y me a ayudado mucho, -Blaise iba a decir algo pero Draco le calló con la mano – sí, he cambiado, si todavía quieres parar conmigo acepta eso –dijo y le extendió la mano  
  
-vaya! Algo que todavía no ha cambiado – y miro con recelo la mano – bien, bien, solo me alarme mucho por todo esto, ya sabes llegar a Hogwarts después de un mes y ver que tu mejor amigo se hizo leal a su enemigo – dijo en forma de burla – no importa, Harry, te puedo llamar así? Como es que se hicieron tan... amigos...?  
  
-..-me quedé sorprendido por el cambio de tema – emh...(mire a Draco ) supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en común...  
  
Seguimos hablando así, cambiando de tema de vez en cuando, Draco parecía contento, sin embargo no podía evitar tensarme cuando Blaise me miraba con recelo y se acercaba más a Draco, ya que los 3 estábamos en su cama(...) y no cabíamos muy bien juntamos las otras camas, conversamos tanto que el tiempo se nos iba volando, le contamos a Blaise sobre las cosas que pasaron en el mes y este nos conto obre sus pequeñas vacaciones...  
  
Blaise me contó sobre las cosas ridículas que había echo Draco de pequeño y Draco me contaba las de este, los 3 nos echamos (todos desparramados) entre las 3 camas, Draco contó sobre una apuesta que había echo con Blaise y había ganado, Blaise tuvo que invitar a su primo a salir, y desde ahí esa parte de su familia lo mira raro... Blaise le tiro a Draco y este ofendido se la regresa, me quedé viendo como peleaban con las almohadas, como dos niños pequeños, era realmente... lindo??? Entonces los dos se paran de golpe y voltean sus caras lentamente hacia mí.... Veo como una almohada se dirige a mi cara cerca, más cerca, muy cerca pash... me golpeo en la cara, rayos...  
  
Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas (enfrentamiento de titanes), al estar ya cansados, nos detuvimos y nos echamos de nuevo, poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
POD Blaise  
  
Después de despertarme por unos susurros en la habitación, enojarme con Draco por la sorpresiva noticia y la conversación alargada junto con la guerrilla, me acosté agotado, hoy habían pasado bastantes cosas... oh! Y vaya que si!  
  
En la mañana siguiente  
  
Abrí los ojos, no quería moverme, me dolía un poco el cuello y sentía que donde había apoyado mi cabeza respiraba Draco, escuché una conversación lejana  
  
-Debe de estar dormido, señor Weasley, mejor regrese más tarde  
  
-Necesito hablar con él, es urgente  
  
-si quiere véalo usted mismo, está durmiendo  
  
-bien – dijo Weasley – lo voy a ver – escuché como unos pasos se acercaban a mi cama y se abrían al mismo tiempo que daban un pequeño gritillo del fondo de su garganta, sentí despertar a Draco y a Harry, vi como... Ron veía la escena con ojos desorbitados – que es esto?  
  
Me levanté cansado y vi que no era Draco al que había usado de almohada, Harry también me miraba extrañado y bostezaba, Draco se levanto y miró a ambos lados  
  
-que? – dijo sonámbulo – que pasa Weasley?  
  
-Harry? – dijo mirando al moreno, con cara de querer explicaciones – que paso? Ustedes...?  
  
-Sr. Weasley – dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo – será mejor que espere al Sr. Potter afuera, que se cambien y podrá salir.  
  
-bien – dijo saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta, pude notar que traía una especie de flor de cera  
  
-Señores. Después de cambiarse estarán listos para irse – dijo mientras se encaminaba al pequeño cuarto al lado de la enfermería y cerraba la puerta de un... portazo..?, nos quedamos quietos, nadie decía nada  
  
-Bueno – dije interrumpiendo el silencio – no pienso pasar todo el día en la enfermería, que tal si nos cambiamos?(POD Draco: "siempre a sido un tremendo exhibicionista, wow! Le encanta cambiarse al frente de otros solo para que vean su figura, bueno, no es mi queja, claro") de todas maneras, no me gusta andar mucho en pijama  
  
-prefieres estar sin ella – dijo Draco automáticamente, volteé a verlo, puso una cara de "yo no dije nada"... (eso quisieras!!!)  
  
Llegó el momento de cambiarnos, como no había cambiadores(a menos en este fic) nos cambiamos como lo había echo con Ron... interesante pelirrojo... fui el primero en dar el paso, me fui desabotonando la pijama y me saqué la camisa, luego los pantalones... vi como Draco y Harry(sobre todo Harry) se sonrojaba a más no poder y trataba de no ver nada.  
  
-qué? Nunca han visto a un hombre desnudo? (ni siquiera estoy desnudo, l bóxer cuenta doble!) – comenzaron a cambiarse, Draco estaba normal como siempre, aunque un poco sonrojado, demasiado raro en él, conmigo se cambiaba normal, tal ves era por Harry, (maldito Gryffindor, hij...calma...ya!), en cambio Harry estaba demasiado rojo parecía que fuera a explotar, me preguntó si eso le hará mal...? Terminamos de cambiarnos y salimos.  
  
POD Ron  
  
Maldición, maldición, maldición, como es que pudo pasar? Blaise (q un amor imposible, no merece igual(muxo MdC). Harry! Como me pudiste haber echo esto! Corrí al lago tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Bueno... no era importante, pero (lágrima) pensé que, por que él.  
  
Boté el regalo que le había comprado a Blaise en Hogmeade, (por qué lo compre?! De todas maneras no... como se lo iba a dar?!) Ron... razona bien... Harry nunca haría una cosa como esa con 2 personas, debe de haber una explicación... Vi que un Slytherin se acercaba, Thomas si no me equivoco... cada ves estaba más cerca, pero no se detuvo y paso por mi costado, moví mi cara al otro lado para velo mejor pero ya estaba lejos, seguí pensando en Blaise, vaya tanto me había llegado a gustar y casi no lo conozco... esto es raro... y pensar que era homofóbico...  
  
POD Harry  
  
Salí sonrojado de la enfermería, nunca me imaginé estar así con Slytherin... con esos Slytherin, aunque aceptaba que mi relación con Blaise no era tan buena como con Draco, me caía bien....Draco, lindo cuerpo, como ya lo había supuesto...  
  
Entre a la sala común como no teníamos clases no había nadie adentro, cojí mi mapa para buscar a Ron, lo encontré al lado del lago y a Herm en la biblioteca, decidí ir a la lechuzería, necesitaba escribirle a Sirius sobre lo sucedido, hace tiempo que no hablaba con él, me sentí raro al subir las escaleras, un poco mareado, pero nada de que preocuparse, comencé a tararear una canción y me pregunté si Hogwarts tenía himno, pero nunca lo habían nombrado...  
  
Al terminar la carta a Hocicos y mandársela fui al lago, donde para mi sorpresa Ron ya no estaba, así que deambulé por los terrenos del castillo, cerca al lago vi pedazos de algo parecido a gelatina transparente pero pasé de largo sin darle importancia. Vaya si que estaba aburrido! Me dirigí a la sala común  
  
POD Draco  
  
Entramos a la sala común, y vi como Thomas salía, sin notar nuestra presencia, nos sentamos al frente de la chimenea, nos quedamos callados pensando, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, entra Pansy y nos comenta sobre un baile sin ánimos le decimos que ya tenemos pareja... aunque estaba pensando ir solo, esta sale alegre de la sala, respire hondo  
  
-supongo que habrás notado cambios en mí...  
  
-si lo note – dijo sin voltear la vista del fuego – no me importa, para mi sigues siendo Draco  
  
-Gracias – dije aunque no sabía bien el motivo – no creo que Slytherin tome muy bien de que te unas a mí, tú sabes ahora que soy amigo de Harry  
  
- no me importa – no lo entiendes – me es igual  
  
-hemos cambiado, y nadie puede decir que no – dije tratando de razonar con él, este volteó a verme - , trato siempre de parecerme a ti, pero ya no puedo, estoy muy lejos... - tratando de desahogarme – cuando estaba en la casa de los gritos, dije verdades que ni yo sabía, lloré, Blaise! Lloré! Como nunca lo había echo! Y me sorprendí a mí mismo, Harry me ayudó antes de eso a dejar las cosas ser y dejar las mascaras, te imaginas Blaise! Dejarlas! Como siempre habíamos soñado! Blaise llegó el momento de ser y no parecer! – ahora con lágrimas en los ojos – estarás conmigo como amigo?  
  
-Draco tú sabes que eso es pedir mucho... - su respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua – tú sabes que moriríamos  
  
-ya no me importa!  
  
-pero a mí sí! – dijo gritando sin prestar atención a las pocas personas que rondaban por ahí – tengo miedo Draco  
  
-yo también, pero aunque sea viviríamos lo poco que nos queda con una alegría como nunca podríamos tener si actuamos toda la vida!  
  
-Draco, no puedo, dime cobarde y escúpeme en la cara!  
  
-Blaise mi hermano, si podemos solo necesitas una mano!-dije – Blaise dejar de actuar! Ser, lo que siempre quisimos, estar con quien sea, querer a quien sea, sin cadenas! Ser libres! – Blaise se paró y salió rápidamente de la sala común, me quedé quieto, me acomode en el sillón y vi como las personas que rondaban por ahí me miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, tenía que hablar con Harry...  
  
POD Harry  
  
Mientras caminaba a derecho a la sala común, pensaba en lo de la enfermería, Draco, era completamente indo... Bajé las escaleras que faltaban pero el mareo ahora se hizo insoportable y me tropecé con mis propios pies, sentí como mi cuerpo se caía, entonces llega Ron y me agarra de la mano  
  
-Gracias  
  
-no hay de que, amigo – veo a Ron tenía lo ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz roja  
  
-que paso?  
  
-que paso? – me preguntó – que pasó entre los 3 en la enfermería?  
  
-hablamos y nos quedamos dormidos  
  
-así que enlazándose con Slytherin – dijo mientras que yo movía la cabeza negativamente – de todas maneras con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?  
  
-que fiesta?  
  
-mientras ustedes dormían, Dumblendor dijo que teníamos una fiesta de-no-se- que el tipo se ha puesto muy aburrido, supongo que quiere dar ánimos en estos tiempo... - dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca – bueno, voy a ir solo y tú?  
  
-yo también pero porque no invitas a Hermione?  
  
-Lo de ella fue pasado y enterrado –dijo – pero le invitaré seguro que no tiene a nadie más...  
  
-quién no tiene a nadie más – dijo Herm que acababa de llegar a donde estábamos  
  
-tú, no tienes a nadie a quien llevar, así que...-dijo – que te parece si vamos al baile como amigos?  
  
-para tu información muchas personas me han invitado... Pero me parece más divertido ir contigo – dijo alegremente  
  
-Sabías que te iba a invitar – dijo Ron con burla  
  
-claro! Total... no tienes a nadie más... 


	13. el baile denoseque

Gracias por todos sus Reviews!!! Espero que les haya gustado mi ff, próximamente en la sala de sus mejores cines: "vicios ocultos", espero que les guste, perdon por las faltas ortograficas, pero estoy apurada mañana toy de viaje! Y kiero terminarlo antes que me vaya!  
  
Ultimo cap??  
  
----------------------siguiente día, corto por fiesta de-no-se-que----------------------  
  
Clase de Snape--------ï POD Ron(mientras que Harry veía con su pluma ancha a Draco):  
  
-Bien, señores como ya saben las parejas tradicionales para el trabajo, y si a alguno de ustedes se le escapó, lo dire hor: Potter/Malfoy, Granger/Parkinson, Zabini/Weasley... y así siguió diciendo las parejas, mientras que uno por uno se iban formando en distintos calderos e iban preparando la poción indicada(una... pom pom pom... poción de la verdad.  
  
-Me pasas las raíces – dije temeroso  
  
-Claro, toma  
  
-Porqué tan contento? – Blaise me miró con ira pero se le pasó rápido  
  
-No estoy contento, solo quiero terminar esto lo antes posible  
  
-fdasdfa, como te fue en tu casa?  
  
-Bien, Weasley, bien  
  
-Pensé que a me decías Ron  
  
-como sea... nuestro buen trato fue algo de negocios...  
  
-auch! Eso dolió Blaise!  
  
-Zabini  
  
-Como sea – dije repitiendo – bien, ya voy a echar las raíces  
  
-bien  
  
-Bien-dije esparciendo las raíces en el caldero  
  
Terminamos la poción y Snape me hizo beberla como toda poción normal, no podía ocultar nada, así que Blaise comenzó a hacer preguntas tontas... como a quien odias (voldemot), a que le tienes miedo(arañas), que te gustaría ser(capitán del equipo, rico)a quien amas(familia), quien te gusta(Blaise) (o porque lo dije, estúpida poción!) él se le notaba asqueado, y tenía dudas en los ojos, me sentía avergonzado, el efecto paso después de un rato, Blaise se fue ignorándome por completo.  
  
POD Draco  
  
Como la poción no daba efecto con Harry, la tuve que probar, él me prometió que no me preguntaría nada personal, y eso hizo me preguntaba cosas como: cual fue el día más feliz de tu vida? Cuál es tu plato favorito le respondía tranquilamente, paso el efecto y nos despedimos para ir a la fiesta de-no-se-que. Me alisté pero Blaise me seguía esquivando, hasta que le agarré del brazo antes que entre al baño  
  
-que te pasa?  
  
-nada  
  
-me has estado esquivando desde que te dije sobre mi nueva forma de ver  
  
-yo te dije que tenía miedo, pero no por mí, tengo miedo de que te pase algo!, eres como un hermano para mí no quiero perderte  
  
- solo tenías que decírmelo!  
  
-Es que no quiero que las cosas cambien  
  
-ya están cambiando, siempre cambian, éramos nosotros los que no queríamos darnos cuenta  
  
-Tienes razón – dije abrasándome – las cosas son diferentes, ahora... Draco...  
  
-umh?  
  
-gracias  
  
-no te preocupes – dije respondiendo al abrazo  
  
Media hora después (ya listos) bajamos a la sala común, encontramos a Pan (si tmb lo vi..em..) hablando animadamente con Steven, Crappe y Goile estaba conversando al lado de la chimenea y Thomas estaba sentado acurrucado en el sillón, Blaise le despertó con una tocada en el hombro.  
  
-wow- dijo asustado, después vio donde estaba e hizo una mueca – hola! Blaise que gusto verte de nuevo! Cuando llegaste?  
  
-Antes de ayer... parece que alguien se esta descuidando... - dijo mirando receloso a Thomas  
  
-no, no es eso... Es que como Draco estaba mal, bueno, Snape me dijo que ocupara su cargo en eso de la pción-dijo soltando todo – y bueno ya terminamos de popnerla al castillo  
  
-no sé como, te dicen algo imporante si lo vas a divulgar por ahí – dije en forma de broma  
  
-Oh! Pero para que lo voy a guardar?! Si Blaise ya lo sabe(bostezo)  
  
-como sea... -dijo típicamente Blaise – vas a ir al Baile?  
  
-Sí, pero más tarde... tengo sueño – dijo, bostezo – que se diviertan Blaise un gusto volver a encontrarnos, después hablamos – y con eso se fue escaleras arriba.  
  
-Hay que hacer un club anti-mascaras – dije sin pensar mientras Blaise me veía confundido – él sería el primer alumno  
  
-jajajaja claro Draco, un club  
  
-Es en serio  
  
-Ajá –dijo burlón  
  
-faghdah –mascullé por lo bajo –Pan vas aparte?  
  
-Si –eh hizo un gesto con la mano restándonos importancia, mientras conversaba con Steven  
  
-Tan divertido es ese tipo?  
  
-Hay que probarlo –dijo Blaise automáticamente, le miré con risa en los labios – bien, ese fue un comentario pasado, no me hagas caso –y solté una risotada  
  
Caminamos al comedor, Blaise estaba muy... ensimismado, le pregunte que le pasaba, pero siempre me decía lo mismo: nada. Llegamos al comedor y el bullicio se extendía por todo el pasillo, abrimos la puerta y las luces e colores nos alumbraron, vimos que todos, ya, estaban bailando y fuimos a sentarnos y beber (jugo ¬¬) un poco...  
  
Bailamos un rato con unas Hufflepuff (donde esta Harry...?) entonces, Harry, Weasley y Granger, entraron por la puerta (por donde más) de inmediato Granger y Weasley se pusieron a bailar, y Harry se quedó parado pero se acerco Patil y lo sacó a bailar, no me dieron celos, pero me sentía raro.  
  
Después de media hora de estar en el plan de "mírame-y-muérete" vi como Blaise se separaba de su pareja de baile (chica XXX) e iba hacia los Gryffindors sentados conversando distraídamente.  
  
POD Ron  
  
Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, volteo y para mi sorpresa (y sufrimiento), estaba Blaise con la mano extendida hacia mí, y con todas las miradas encima.  
  
- Lamento todo – dijo- debí haber echo esto antes  
  
Comenzamos a bailar, todos los del salón nos miraban confundidos  
  
-Sé que es raro, después de tratarte... como te trate, pero me di cuenta que... bueno, quería conocerte un poco más – y me miro – di algo!  
  
-... - nervioso – yo... (por que no?) claro – y seguimos bailando, oh! Esto es maravilloso ya nada importa! Seh! Soy el rey del mundo!!!  
  
POD Draco  
  
Vi como comenzaban a bailar, me daban ganas de aplaudir pero me pareció muy posero (tonto), salí de la sala con una gran sonrisa, tenía que pensar esta nueva situación, contento por Blaise y un poco decepcionado de no poder hacer eso con Harry, parecía que los papeles se habían invertido y no era él el cobarde, respire hondo y me senté a la orilla del lago, mi lugar favorito...  
  
Escuché como pasos se acercaban a donde estaba no quería voltear la cara, quería seguir ahí solo, pensando en Harry, los pasos se detienen sé quien es... hablando del rey de roma...  
  
- hola, te vi salir y pensé que sería un buen rato... -(déjame terminar, como decía: el burro que se asoma, ja!... , mejor) – umh, en que piensas?  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces me paré cerca de él y le cogí las manos, él se tenso, le besé como nunca lo había hecho a alguien, apenas mis labios tocaron los suyos me sentí completo, la tradicional corriente eléctrica, diez veces su tamaño paso por mi cuerpo, pero él no me respondió, me asusté, acababa de arruinar una muy buena amistad con un simple amorío, soy un estúpido!! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me separe de él, este seguía quieto  
  
-wow-dijo –siempre que me acerque a ti, haré la misma pregunta – levanté la cara – parece que vana a ver muchos MUCHOS más cambios por aquí  
  
-qué...?-ero no pude terminar ya que mis labios eran prisioneros de los suyos, se sentía tan bien, que no puedo expresarlo... Que todos se vayan a la... muy lejos, soy feliz es lo único que cuenta, los problemas los llevaré con él y nos separamos – te quiero  
  
- Draco, -dijo sonrojado y miro para abajo, con una risilla en los labios – esta será el comienzo de algo muy bello, yo también, te quiero.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gracias por todo! Y como ya dije los kiero un huevo!!! Esperpo llegar al 100, y que les gute vicios ocultos, hasta pronto!!! Tal ves ponga un ff más por cola o para explicar mejor! Hasta pronto! 


	14. Una historia sin final

Algo que nunca termina no?

UNA HISTORIA SIN FINAL Y UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en la misma cama de siempre vi como Blaise se movía en sus sueños _no ha pasado nada_, después ya listos bajamos al comedor todos conversaban bulliciosamente, me serví unos huevos y zumo de naranja, lleve el vaso a mi boca sedienta, tenía la garganta tan seca...! Al primer trago casi me atoro, pero después pude disfrutas el contenido, sabía tan artificial! Pero no solo eso, sino también los huevos y el aire del mismo lugar, todo se estaba convirtiendo en un teatro sin salida, las caras que antes sonreían me miraban sin verme, era un fantasma, me sentía tan débil (Blaise, amigo, donde estas?) volteo la cara, Blaise me mira asustado

-pasa algo? – me pregunta, dirigiéndome el primer signo de que alguien me nota del día

-no...- dije (_Draco ven_) reflexionándolo-si... si pasa algo, pero no sé que es...

-estas bien? Seguro que ayer tomaste mucho... por que no te vas a dormir, tenemos el día libre y...

-estoy bien! –dije volteando a la mesa de gryffindor –_Harry..._

Tenía sueño, mis ojos se cerraban, _que pasa?_, salí rápidamente del comedor, nadie me veía, no era nada, _que pasa?! _Salí a los terrenos del castillo, corrí lo más que pude al bosque prohibido, no era de noche pero ya no importaba, llegue donde estaba Mekare, mi vieja amiga/guardiana/desconocida

-¡Mekare! –grite sin recibir respuesta – ¡Sé que está ahí! Ven! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! Quiero malditas respuestas!!!

_-_Te estaba llamando, ¿por qué tardaste? – dijo una voz conocida calmadamente – ¿por qué tan histérico? ¿No te gusto encontrar a alguien mejor que Zabini? Que te parece? Querías a alguien que te protegiera, ¿quién más si no es el héroe de Harry Potter?

-¿tú hiciste esto?

-¡Claro! Bueno, el chico ayudo, se fijaba en ti solo tenía que invertir un poco las cosas, antes de todo ya estaba en su mente, pero la cosa es que seas feliz, no?

-¡Maldita!

-¡Cuidado con tus palabras chico!, no querrás hacer enojar a tu propio guardián

-¡metiste cosas en mi cabeza!

-¡no! Tú las imaginaste, acaso Harry no es ahora lo que más quieres, y viceversa?

-pero... tú no lo dejaste elegir... no puedo creerlo, esto no es de verdad?

-Bingo, ¿quieres que lo sea? Dile a tu padre que me de un mejor hospedaje y Harry te querrá aún más, ¿no es perfecto para todos?

-¡Claro que no! – pensando – ¿y lo de Blaise...?

-si te refieres a Blaise antes... bien, él si te quería pero ahora quiere a Ron, en ellos no hice nada, ¿porque? Lo dejaste en un mes de su ausencia, no era tan fuerte el afecto

-¡pero era verdadero!

-y qué?

-quiero que dejes en paz a Harry

-no te gusta sentirte querido, de buena manera?

-pero es falso

-... - arrugo el entrecejo y torció la boca – solo quería hacerte una mejor vida, pero eres un completo malagradecido, quédate con tu otra vida, claro que todo seguirá normal, serás el único perjudicado

-una pregunta...

-si?

-Harry me odiara tanto como antes

-forjaste amistad entre ustedes deja de lado el amor, ese chico debe de estar confundido y pensará que bebió de más, asómbrame... -y diciendo esto se perdió entre los árboles

-maldita...-dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Harry... es imposible, no puede ser verdad, esto es una pesadilla – dije de rodillas en el pasto _todo lo que paso,_ lo que siento... _sus labios_, arrastrándome y sin voluntad salí del bosque prohibido no tenía la menor idea de lo que le debía decir, entre al castillo, todo volvía a la realidad, porque me enteraba ahora que ya todo estaba bien, perfecto!

Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos, hasta que se me iluminó la mente y fui al cuartito secreto donde podíamos conversar en paz, no estaba seguro si estaba pero fui de todas maneras, al entrar no hice mucho ruido me acosté en el piso con uno de los cojines, me quedé dormido.

-_Draco maldito mentiroso!! – gritaba mientras recibía golpes en el estomago vio su cara de odio comencé a llorar – esas lágrimas no me convencerán ahora! _

_-lo siento_

_._

-Draco – alguien me movía, sabía que Harry estaba ahí, me veía llorando, tan indefenso, con los ojos cerrados me agarre de su túnica y le pedía perdón que no me dejara, sabía que no podía explicarle lo de Mekare, pero trataba de explicárselo con otras palabras y en eso la imagen de Harry y mía jugando en las escaleras como niños se transformaba en un Harry golpeándome otra caricia me dejó en el mundo que tenía que afrontar – Draco cálmate, quería decirte lo de ayer...

-lo siento... esto es un engaño... fue injusto... -comencé a balbucear quería decirle que aunque él hubiera estado hechizado que lo amaba pero él no correspondería, ¡¡¡¿¿¿por qué ya no tengo el valor de antes???!!!!

-no te preocupes tomamos de más – y eso fue todo, quería ponerme a llorar ahí mismo quería gritar, mi boca comenzó a temblar, no podía articular palabra – hay que olvidarlo

¡Con eso basto!

Salí corriendo de la habitación llorando, ya no me importaba si me vieran o no, ¡quería morir!!! Llegue a la sala común, dije la contraseña, la habían cambiado esta mañana, _diablos_, como no la recordaba fui a un baño a limpiarme la cara, tenía que hablar con Harry tarde o temprano, por más duro que sea, tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro con él... _cuando va a acabar esto..._

POD Blaise

Caminaba rápidamente hacia el lago, donde me iba a encontrar con Ron, un chico que aparentaba ser gryffindor pero era... ¿normal?? Las conversaciones que tenía con él eran tan cómodas y ¡el tiempo se pasaba volando! Aunque claro yo... no tenía mucha confianza, entonces alguien me empujo por la espalda y casi me caigo, al levantar la cara vi ago que nunca pensé ver, "Draco Malfoy corriendo desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos" _Draco_, mi antes amante estaba sufriendo, seguro por ese estúpido de Potter no me importa que hayamos hecho una alianza o algo así, ¡No soportaba ver a Draco, un hermano para mí, sufrir y mucho menos llorar así...

Le perseguí hasta que este entro al baño, abrí la puerta suavemente y escuche sus susurros apagados, mi alma se parteo iba a comenzar a llorar ahí mismo pero me di cuenta que sería ridículo y no ayudaría en nada, toque suavemente la puerta de su cubículo

-Draco soy yo – dije fraternalmente, inmediatamente este abrió la puerta y se lanzo a mi estomago de rodillas yo también me arrodille

-Blaise – dijo y comenzó a balbucear – fue mi culpa, sabía que iba a pasar eso, lo sabía desde que tú te fuiste, ¿¿¡¡¡por qué todo se salió de control!!!??? Quiero estar en el momento justo cuando lo tome para pararlo... Blaise regresa conmigo, te extraño – con eso me tense, Draco no me quería, ¿por qué lo hacía?

- ...- como decirle que no... pero...- Draco, no puedo, siempre estaré para ti pero ya no somos uno, ya no Draco, ya no...

- Es ese pelirrojo, no? – dijo y sin esperar respuestas dijo – lo arruiné todo en mi vida...

- No, Draco... no arruinaste nada, solo tienes que darle vuelta al asunto y seguir adelante – dije oliendo el cabello rubio que por tanta agua no quedaba rastros de algún componente químico, comencé a acariciar su espalda para que se calmara mientras le abrasaba más fuerte, este comenzó a relajarse y también dejo de sollozar – te quiero, Draco. Siempre lo haré, eres demasiado mío como para contrariarlo, siempre me haz apoyado...

-Gracias, Blaise – dijo un poco más decidido – yo también te quiero (Véase que son más que hermanos pero no de la forma que se están imaginando en este momento ¬¬)

Más tarde, después de dejar a Draco en su cama, ya era tarde y quería hacerle pagar todas las cosas a Potter, pero entonces me acordé de Ron, entonces como el alma que lleva el diablo corrí al lago, no lo encontré comencé a buscarlo lejos y entonces localicé una llamita golpeando un árbol con fuerza y parecía rabioso...

Me acerqué con una sonrisa en la cara y le abrace por atrás, este se tenso pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó

-Hola – dije en su cuello – ¿muy molesto?

-Sí! ¿Por qué te demoraste?

-Ayudaba a un amigo a seguir viviendo...

-¿qué?

-parece que tu amiguito el héroe – Torció la ceja, no le gustaba que yo ponga sobrenombres a sus amigos, le recordaban a los... "malos tiempos"- le hizo algo a Draco y a este le afecto diríamos... ¡bastante!

-Harry?

-Como sea... -dije restándole importancia – y lo veré después así que dile que esté preparado

-¡No le vas a tocar un solo pelo! – y entonces el silencio reinó, estaba cara a cara con él, la tensión no se demoró en aparecer, los dos con miradas fulminantes, era una pelea y cada uno ya había escogido su equipo.

Entonces Ron volteó la mirada como si le hubiera golpeado fuertemente en el estómago y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo "¿qué?"

-¡Ron! – corrí a donde estaba él – no te molestes! Oh vamos! No peleemos por ellos – y le abrace como segunda ves en el día... me estoy volviendo muy afectuoso...

-Me gusta cuando me abrasas – dijo sin pensar caso siguiente se volvió completamente rojo

- Entonces siempre me tendrás colgado – eso fue un comentario automático... no muy Slytherin ¡pero que importa!

-Tienes razón...

-Quieres que este siempre colgado de ti...? Pensé que tenías u...

-¡No eso! – me interrumpió – no peleemos con ellos, pero habla y averigua mejor las cosas, tal ves Harry no tiene la culpa

-...- arrugué el entrecejo un poco pero lo pensé bien – bien... voy a hablar con él...

-¡Que bien! Ahora, ¿de qué me ibas a hablar?

-No sé, solo quería hablar contigo... - dije apenado por las tonta respuesta

- Bien – dijo contento – ¿qué tal si paseamos mientras conversamos?

-Bien... - dije sin queja alguna aunque preocupándome con Draco, y olvidándome de él temporalmente mientras pasaban y pasaban las horas

---------------------------Día siguiente------------------------

.

.

.

POD Harry

Veía una y otra ves en mi mente como Draco se tensaba y comenzaba a correr... Acaso yo le gustaba? Una pregunta tonta ya que muy a mi pesar sabía con exactitud la respuesta, pero... era Malfoy un amigo, ex enemigo... un recién conocido, ¿no?... ¡¿NO?! La verdad no sabía desde cuando conocía a Draco... me parecía un recién conocido pero a la ves era un viejo amigo, siempre sabía de él y "hablábamos" pero no como para...

Salí del gran comedor no podía seguir ahí, no había visto a Draco en su mesa, bueno no me había fijado pero sabía que no estaba ahí no lo... sentía.

Regresé a mi sala común, no había nadie, salí comencé a jugar con las escaleras (me subía a las que se movían), me acordé cuando lo jugaba con Draco y entonces mi corazón se retorció, aunque no sabía si era por la mención de Draco o era por el endemoniado frío...

Caminé a la sala común de Slytherin y toque varias veces el cuadro, hasta que este comenzó a gritar, salí corriendo de ahí, no quería que alguien me viera en estas condiciones de desesperación...

-¡Draco! – grite - ¡Draco!¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Sabía que no iba a servir de nada pero necesitaba hablar con él cuando en eso una mano me jalo una mano por la parte de atrás de cuello de la camisa y me acorralo entre dos estatuas, sentí algo filudo cerca a mi cuello

- Estas cosas muggles me sorprenden – dijo Blaise que estaba adelante mío con la daga en mi cuello (tipo ladrón muggle) - ¿qué le hiciste a Draco? ¡¿por qué lo odias tanto?!

-¡No lo odio! – dije tratando inútilmente de soltarme – y la verdad no sé que le hice a Draco para que se pusiera así...

-¡Dime que le estabas diciendo justo antes de que se vaya corriendo!

- No lo sé... algo sobre olvidar lo que había pasado entre nosotros... ¡suéltame maldito Slytherin! – tenía que decirlo me estaba ahorcando, este de un golpe en el estómago me soltó, fue tan fuerte el impacto que caí al piso, no podía respirar... el poco aire que me quedaba se había ido, después de varios segundos me compuse y me pare con dificultad al lado de Blaise - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Mira – dijo acercándose a mí – no sé lo que ve Draco de ti y no me importa pero después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes y de todo lo que tú le dijiste después del beso (algo que Draco me contó muy ilusionado)...

-¡Estaba ebrio! – después de este comentario Blaise me miro con odio profundo y comentó

- Draco te quería – dijo calmándose un poco y alejándose – y lo pasó muy bien contigo, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer tan rápido? ¿Te dio miedo? ¡¿Por qué le diste tanta esperanza?!

-¡No es eso!

-¡Que es Harry! ¡Que es!

- Nunca quise ser más que un amigo con él – dije en un susurro entonces Blaise volteó a verme (estaba de espaldas desesperado) avanzo rápidamente hasta estar casi sobre mí y comenzó a tirarme puñetazos en el estomago

-¡Maldito! ¡Estúpido Gryffindor!

De tanto dolor caía al piso y este comenzó a patearme donde podía, sentí como algunos huesos míos se rompían, entonces escuche una voz conocida...

-¡Harry! ¡Blaise para! ¡Para! - entonces sentí que los golpees cesaban, vi como Ron abrasaba a un Blaise con fuego en los ojos tratando de sajarse, veía como gritaba y me apuntaba con el dedo enloquecido, ¿qué le había echo yo? Sentía los pasos de todo el colegio aproximarse a los gritos de Blaise.

Horas mas tarde ya estaba en la enfermería con una enfermera muy molesta poniéndome hechizos en todos lados... regañándome, ¿Qué hice para que todos me odiaran? Me quedé un rato más para "reposar"... pero después me botaron de la enfermería por estar muy inquieto... ¡Como no podría estarlo! Un poco adolorido por tener a casi todos mis huesos regenerándose excesivamente rápido.

Corrí a la sala común de Slytherin, esperando no encontrarme otra ves con Blaise, sin embargo así fue, ahí estaba justo saliendo del cuadro, me miró e inmediatamente cerró la entrada

-Blaise, tengo que entrar

-aléjate

- No es asunto tuyo! Déjame entrar! – y trate de empujar a Blaise que lógicamente no le hizo daño ya que el estaba completamente sano...rayos – ¡por favor! ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¡o vamos! ¡No eres nadie para impedirme hablar con él!

Entonces iba a recibir otro golpe cuando se controlo y se acercó y me dijo al oído

-No te confundas, Potter – dijo asiéndome estremecer – Draco es la persona que más amo (no d ese modo ¬¬")

Me quede helado, Blaise se marchó y me dejó ahí al frente del cuadro solo y sin la menor idea de cómo hacer para acercarme a Draco...

- Pónganse en las parejas – no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, tampoco si estaba dormido o despierto, no me acuerdo haberme acostado y m dolía el cuello, parece que lo de Draco me ha afectado mucho pero ¿Por qué tanto al él? Parece como si ya no fuera Draco... el Draco que yo conocí, este "nuevo" Draco esta siendo pasado por indiferente y ya no es el príncipe de Slytherin, ¿Se destruyó la monarquía?, la verdad no sé ni me interesa, solo quiero hablar con él, quiero respuestas. – Como el señor Malfoy no está, Ud. Trabajara con White (White? Si ya puse su apellido mil disculpas digamos que este es su segundo)

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Malfoy? – me dijo rabioso

No dije nada, porque no sabía que responder este no le puso importancia

- ya no es el mismo...-dijo en un susurro – porque tenías que arruinarlo todo, Potter

-Yo no hice nada, y si Malfoy esta haciendo un drama y me echa la culpa dile de mi parte que no sé de que habla

-¿Como puedes decir eso? – dijo con la cara llena de dolor en su expresión (suspiro)

-Tú eres el que se acerco a él cuando se fue Blaise, no? – dije a Thomas – deberías sáberlo

- Draco no es un libro abierto, ¿lo sabías?

- Pues ahora parece que lo es...

- Cállate

Y así pasaron las hora, ya habíamos salido de la clase no sabía que hacer: Ron se había ido con Blaise y Hermione se había ido a la biblioteca, iré con ella...

Entre todos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia me senté al lado de Herm ella solo levanto la vista y me sonrió (su nueva forma de saludo), me paré para coger un libro pero como en la zona que ella se había sentado solo eran libros de estudio busque en otra zona...

Pasé de estante en estante sin saber bien lo que buscaba terminé al fondo de la biblioteca al frente de la puerta de libros prohibidos, me acordé las tantas veces que había entrado sin autorización, ¡esos si eran años...!

Estaba regresando donde estaba Herm cuando pensé que sería estúpido regresar sin libro, cogí cualquiera al azar, me senté a su lado no quería ponerme a leer pero como el silencio era desesperante vi de que libro se trataba "El ladrón de cuerpos".... Vaya un libro muggle, iba a comenzar a leer cuando un montón de ideas aparecieron en mi cabeza... no definitivamente no podía leer pero el ruido del silencio me atormentaba... desde ahí odio las bibliotecas cierro el libro y salgo sin decir más de ahí.

Los días se hacían más largos, Draco se había presentado a las clases claro que no me dirigía la palabra, cuando éramos pareja y le trataba de hablar este me respondía con monosílabas... ¡Era desesperante!, como dije antes no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido y todo lo que hacía no me importaba, había empeorado en mis notas y todos se preocupaban por mí: algo bueno. Pero una noche me harté de esperar a Draco y cogí mi capa de invisibilidad y a la hora de finalizar la cena y que todo regresen a sus casas me la puse y por un descuido de un chico de Slytherin pude entrar por fin a su casa... me demore 15 minutos encontrar el cuarto donde estaba Draco ya que habían demasiadas personas despiertas y no podía moverme con libertad si quería que no me descubrieran...

Antes de entrar di otra mirada a su sala todos separados hablando juntos, claro hablando de Draco su ex jefe y de cómo matarme, ¡Si supieran que estoy justo a su lado! Toque la puerta por tanta bulla nadie me hizo caso pero parece que algo se movió por dentro, de inmediato la puerta se abrió lo primero que vi fueron 5 camas, ubique rápidamente la cama de Draco por las cosas que tenía en la pequeña mesita del costado, vi que Draco ya estaba dormido.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco no solo por ver como Draco podía ser tan hermoso si no por el olor que despedía de él era una sensación abrasadora que bueno, era deliciosa...

Despacio me senté encima de él ya que este estaba boca arriba (un poco de lado) este solo dijo algo entre sueños y por alguna razón extraña le besé y me gustó mucho pero no podía hacer nada más... este se despertó lentamente, cuando se dio cuenta lo que pasaba abrió mucho los ojos y entonces le agarre las manos

- ¿qué haces, Potter? – me dijo con voz segura pero impaciente

- umh... solo quiero respuestas... -dije mientras le besaba este se retorcía ante mi toque

- No, pensé que tuvieras maneras tan... peculiares para tener una respuesta...

- Draco... - dije con cara de dolido – que paso? Y por qué haz echo tanto drama?

- Drama?! Mira todo esto es mi culpa, ya?! Todo es mi culpa ahora vete – dijo tratando de apartarse de mi cuerpo

- Qué pasa? No te gusta sentirme encima de ti? – dije, no pensaba lo que decía estaba demasiado...emh... bueno, estar encima de alguien te distrae a otras cosas...

- oh! Entiende que me encanta! Pero no haz venido para eso... así que apártate...

- No puedo... - dije avergonzado – si me salgo tú te vas... este... no traje mi varita – que vergonzoso decir eso en una ocasión como esta... me sentía realmente estúpido...

- ... - me miró y luego explotó en carcajadas – si que eres todo un personaje!!!

-...

- Bien te voy a explicar lo que pasó...

Ahora si ta lago...REVIEWS!!!


	15. sin convencer

POD Draco

...Mientras decía todo eso veía como la cara de Harry cambiaba a expresiones diferentes por cada nudo de la conversación, cuando terminé la narración él tenía la cara como de asco pero con una sensación de comprensión(...?)

-Bueno, no fue tu culpa

-Sabía que iba a pasar eso

-Bueno, no era tanto tu culpa... - dijo – eso lo explica todo... y bueno tú? Tú todavía...

- Oh! Eso no importa – dije – solo, te lo quería decir...

-No parecía, nunca podía hablar contigo, y siempre que podía no era exactamente una conversación...

-Tienes razón – dije (ya estábamos sentados uno al lado de otro...) – y bueno...? Qué dices?

POD Harry

Después de salir de la sala común con la túnica en las manos y ver a todos los Slytherins sorprendidos por verme salir del cuarto de Draco me puse la túnica

Las colchas ya tapaban mi cara... mi cuerpo estaba caliente y abrigado la sensación era cómoda... pero comencé a pensar en la cara de Draco al ver que no respondía a su pregunta y ver su cara de decepción al verme salir sin decir una palabra... que le debía de decir?? ¿Qué no lo quería pero que no me gustaba que sufra? Que no era amor lo que tenía hacía él, sino una sensación de necesidad...

POD Blaise

Desde el día en el que Potter había salido de mi cuarto todos estaban incómodos con algo, Draco estaba mejor ahora aunque no me había contado nada sabía que ya todo estaba arreglado aunque no de la perfecta manera...

Con Ron todo estaba marchando demasiado bien! Hasta sentía pena por que todos no fueran tan felices como yo...jejeje... La clases, no hay comentarios, estaban fáciles y aburridas, las peleas con las casa estaban normales y los partidos de quiddich ya casi olvidados se daban el próximo mes... Las vacaciones son la próxima semana, eso es un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado aparte de lo que ya está escrito anteriormente... sigamos con el relato de ese año...según el punto de vista de ellos...

POD Draco

Viendo el techo pensé si tenía algo que hacer, no me importaba, entonces sentí que la puerta se abría y se detenía, seguro que ya me vio... no dije nada él tampoco lo único que me quedaba de cordura era mi silencio, estaba triste pero feliz, la verdad ya no me importaba mi papá me seguía mandando notas, sobre mis nuevas amistades y ya todo estaba como antes, los Slytherin todavía me veían como su jefe aunque ya no me tenían tanto miedo, notaron que era tan humano como ellos y me estaba llenando de amigos que nunca pensé que podría encontrar en esa casa...

El último roce que había tenido con Gryffindor fue con Dean y Seamus, como los llamaban sus amigos, ellos me habían tendido una trampa que volvían mi pelo de colores, o vaya! Que ridículos, pero ellos también habían salido perjudicados, gracias a cierta poción que había tomado y después de 3 días había salido.

Sentí una cabeza en mi estómago ahora era su almohada... me sentía tan en paz con el mundo, había continuado siendo amigo de Harry y habíamos echo como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque no sabía cuanto pudiera aguantar esa situación...

- quieres ir a jugar a las escaleras? – dijo animado

- jajaja – te encanta ese juego, no?

- no es eso...! Es que no sé que hacer... parece que Ron se ha pegado mucho a Blaise y bueno, ya casi no habla conmigo si no fuera por el desayuno, almuerzo y comida...

- te entiendo, y Granger??

- Ella, también esta rara, aunque siempre trata de hablar conmigo, si... bueno estoy normal con ella, ya no tenemos aventuras ni nada pero creo que estoy llegando a tener una vida, mas o menos normal!!!

-Lo que siempre querías, no?

- Seeh!

-Me alegro por ti ! Pero en estos momentos no estoy con ganas de saltar de una escalera a otra, estoy cansado

- de qué?

- No lo sé...

- qué tal si me cuentas de tu vida?

- Haber... que te puedo decir...? – sabia que decirle pero no quería obligarlo – mi amigo esta enamorado de un gryffindor, y se ha afanado con él. Mi papá te odia y todos los Slytherin me ven más como un amigo que como un jefe, creo que todo ya esta normal...

- Vaya... interesante – dijo sin ganas – como crees que termine todo esto?

- qué cosa?

-Todo esto...

-qué cosa? Explícate – dije un poco impaciente (Harry seguía en mi estómago, echado)

- lo que tu sientes por mi

- Te encanta hablar de eso, no? – dije, ¡Era la verdad! ¡Siempre comentaba sobre eso! Torcí un poco el entrecejo– como va a terminar? No lo sé... tú dices que no me quieres más que un amigo, pero siempre nombras el tema y lo arruinas todo, como quieres que termina?

- No lo sé... - dijo en un susurro

-Entonces deja de nombrarlo...

- Bueno...

SIGUIENTE DÍA

Un mundo alterno... si eso parecía... como si lo que paso con Harry hubiera sido solo el inicio, ahora las puertas de otro mundo se habrían, ahora tenía buenos amigos y tenía a Harry, aunque claro no como hubiera querido... Pero es ya no importaba, se venían las vacaciones (aparte de este relato habían habido muchas otras clases que no nombro) y todo parecía como si hubiera sido en un minuto ya tenía mis cosas guardadas y listas para ir a mi casa a Dormir un poco... Había quedado que Blaise iría a mi casa pero con él iría un tiempo Ron, eso no sería problema, si pudiera invitaría a Harry...

¡Eso sería algo raro!

Caminé por los pasillos sin rumbo como tantas veces había echo, solo tenía que esperar la hora en cual partiéramos... Encontré la puerta a la sala "secreta" donde nos encontramos casi siempre, pero la pase sin remordimientos, no tenía ganas de hablar, aparte no creo que esté ahí...

¿El lago?

No mucha gente...

La verdad no quería ir a un lugar lleno de personas, así que di media vuelta y entre al cuartito alumbrado solo por la fogata, ¡si! Ahí estaba, no nota mi presencia ya que descuidadamente se había quedado dormido con la cara al fuego...

Hola

No obtuve respuesta, tampoco la tendría si no le despertara... Pero quería seguir ahí viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry su cabezo naturalmente desordenado y sus innecesarios lentes en su mano, me acerqué más al cuerpo tenía la boca abierta, ¡Felizmente no estaba babeando por ahora! O lo despertaría con una patada... esta alfombra me gusta demasiado como para arruinarla descuidadamente.

Se movió entre sueños, se veía tan bien! (suspiro) ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué no fue un chico normal? Aunque si lo hubiera sido, no creo que algún día lo haya conocido... pero las cosas serían más fáciles para él, al menos...

Salí del cuarto sin hacer bulla aunque la suficiente como para que Harry se despertara y me llamara, con el cuerpo pesado y los pies arrastrándolos regresé y lo vi sentado acomodándose las gafas, ¡pero con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro!

-¿Ya te ibas? – dijo medio somnoliento

- Bueno, sí en un rato nos vamos... - dije

-¿No te ibas a despedir? – dijo con un enorme bostezo – yo me quedo en Hogwarts, total – disimuladamente obvio – no tengo a donde ir...

-jajajaj! Te diría que vengas a mi casa pero sería algo muy peligroso...

-OH! Vamos estaré con la capa todo el tiempo!!! No quiero quedarme solo en Hogwarts!!! Aparte Ron va a tu casa por un tiempo cuando él regrese a su casa yo me regreso con él!!

-que conciencia...! ¿Ya le preguntaste?

-...si... - una carcajada de mi parte, este tipo hace lo que quiere

-Bueno, pero ten siempre la capa – era demasiado fuerte el deseo de estar con Harry en las vacaciones que no pensé en nada más que fuera: Harry paseando por mi casa, Harry y yo cogidos de la mano, yo salvándole de unas fieras...etc etc etc...(la imaginación vuela!)

-¡Genial! - dijo con esa sonrisa hermosa – mi equipaje ya esta listo - corrió donde estaba y me abraso – gracias!  
  
-No sé la verdad por que estabas tan contento pero va a ser unas vacaciones interesantes

- OH! Claro que sí!

Nos separamos para ir a alistar las cosas y para que él le diga a Dumblendor que había encontrado un buen lugar donde quedarse, aliste mis cosas y todo lo achique para que quede bien guardado en mi bolsillo, nos encontraríamos en la puerta dentro de 15 min.

Blaise regresó conmigo y me digo que Ron ya venía, vaya mi casa estará llena... Entonces Crappe y Goile aparecieron de la nada y me miraron como perros falderos.

-Qué pasa? Nadie los quiere recibir – dije serio, el odio que emanaba e mí era grande aunque no sabía por que... claro que ellos me habían abandonado pero no exactamente todavía me hablaban cuando casi nadie lo hacía

-Draco – dijo en un susurro Blaise

-¿Quieren ir a mi casa? – dije sin ánimos recibiendo un si de respuesta, ¡vaya ahora sí que iba a estar llena! – bien, si alguno de ustedes dos le dice algo sobre Harry a mi padre les juro que yo mismo les arranc...

-¡Draco!

- bien... bien... vamos todos – dije viendo como Ron llegaba corriendo y Harry venía con los pies arrastrando y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Dumblendor dice que no puedo ir – dijo en un susurro

-Que?! – dije gritando – no puede hacer eso!

- si puede...

-Oh! No! – dije con los ojos en blanco – vamos todos a su oficina...

El grupo más raro que pudo ver el colegio se dirigió a la oficina de Dumblendor, entramos y este nos recibió con una gran sonrisa...

-Tiene que dejarle ir! –grite sin saludar – no es nadie para hacer eso!

- Sí, señor Malfoy, hola a todos – dijo mirándome con esos desesperantes lentes de media luna – No creo que su casa sea un lugar seguro

- Como se atreve mag...!

-Draco –dijo como tercera vez Blaise en mi hombro

-...- tranquilizándome – no creo que alguien en mi casa le haga algo a Harry, yo no lo permitiría y mi padre... él no lo tocaría ya que usted sabe que Harry se hospeda ahí, sería demasiado riesgoso.

-Tendré que mandarle una lechuza, ustedes esperarán al próximo tren

-no... –dijo Blaise, Ron, Crappe y Goile en un susurro quejándose por gastar un día de sus vacaciones en Harry

-Gracias

-No hay de que

-Esperen afuera, después les llamo...

Al salir me apresure a enviarle una carta a mi padre

Hola Padre:

Como sabrás Harry irá a nuestra casa, di que sí, para fortalecer la confianza con ese lado... él no hará nada y nadie lo sabrá, te lo prometo! Llevo también a unos amigos, lamento no informártelo antes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado (ejem..)

Chao.

Draco

-¡Listo! Ya esta... ahora que le llegue rápido y nos iremos en un santiamén

-Draco... Gracias por... todo, supongo que tú también estabas emocionado de que vaya...

-Sí, bueno – dije cambiando de tema – ¿qué vamos a hacer en todo el día?

Estuvimos vagando la mitad de la mañana y después jugamos un poco de quiddich... eran las 6 de la tarde y Dumblendor nos avisó que nos alistemos, que ya nos iban a recoger, todos se alegraron ya que estábamos en el gran comedor pasándonos una pelota de peluche de esquina a esquina, ¡vaya q estábamos aburridos!

Ya en la puerta las 6 personas listas esperamos el próximo llamado, ¡Era desesperante! Todos estábamos tirados en el suelo menos Crabbe y Goile que estaban sentados formalmente en el banco de la esquina

-¡Oigan autistas! – ellos no voltearon - ¡Crabbe, Goile!, ¿que hacen ahí?

-No queremos ensuciarnos

Los cuatro nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos, vaya tipos! Dumblendor llegó después de 15 min. Y nos llevó a los carruajes jalados por esos horribles bichos... y llegamos al tren.

Para nosotros solos

Nos sentamos en un cuartito y esperamos a que arranque, algo que no se demoró en hacer, la señora del carrito llegó como acostumbraba y compramos un par de cosas para el camino, todo estaba aburrido y ya era de noche, mañana en la mañana llegaríamos a la estación...

Jugamos snap explosivo y después hicimos un concurso de ajedrez mágico, en el cuál sorprendentemente Ron ganó, jugamos verdad o castigo pero como no habían muchos castigos casi siempre era verdad.

En alguna parte del juego nos quedamos dormidos, y después yo desperté porque tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño, sin embargo Harry estaba apoyado en mí y no quería despertarlo, no podía aguantar me sajé de él y este se despertó

-Voy al baño

-fjashf – dijo medio somnoliento

Al regresar Harry ya despierto y perfectamente sentado se paró y me jaló de la mano, al cuartito del costado

-que pasa?

-No puedo dormir...

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

Esto de estar solo con él en medio de la noche me estaba dando nervios...

-Quería decirte que... - dijo mirando el piso – emh... gracias por lo del colegio

-Ya me lo dijiste – dije sin prestarle importancia – ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

-que... te acuerdas la noche que fui a tu cuarto...

-si

-cuando tú estabas dormido, también te bese...

-vaya... deberías tomártelo con calma o tendré que asegurar más las cortinas de noche... - dije tratando de ocultar la sorpresa y alegría con eso.

-no es es... creo que si...

-que?

-que me gusta como besas...

-lo sé, hasta dormido – bromeé

Se quedó callado mucho tiempo y sabía que no iba a decir nada más así que regresamos al otro cuartito para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche...

Gracias por los Reviews!!y sor por demorarme muxo!!!, esta avanzando..aunq no sé como terminarlo.. ahí los veo!!!


End file.
